Un petit endroit pour mes Stemily
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Vous pourrez trouver à cet endroit les OS ou histoires courtes que j'écrirais par rapport à notre couple favori Stemily.
1. Chapter 1

**Un live Facebook, une cascade, des mots doux prononcés font que Stephen est dans l'obligation de prendre une décision envers sa partenaire Emily.**

 **Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son soutien et ses conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

 **Un au revoir déchirant**

Stephen se trouvait dans sa caravane, il venait de tourner une scène de combat assez intense et il transpirait de partout. Il ne devait pas tourner de nouveau avant deux heures il avait donc le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de se relaxer.

De plus Colton et lui avait décidé de faire un direct Facebook pour leurs fans vu le retour de son ami dans la série pour quelques épisodes. Il regarda sa montre, il avait encore bien une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il n'arrive dans sa caravane.

Tout le monde sur le plateau était ravi du retour de Colton, il leur avait manqué, si les scénaristes pouvaient le faire revenir définitivement Stephen, David et Emily seraient les plus heureux, tant une grande amitié s'était créé entre les quatre.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en pensant à sa partenaire, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne pas montrer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle depuis plusieurs années. Au début de leur rencontre elle l'avait fait sourire avec sa jeunesse et son enthousiasme, il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant rigolé depuis qu'elle était arrivée comme régulière sur le plateau. Leur amitié s'était faîte naturellement mais il avait sentit un changement chez lui quand ils avaient tourné le dernier épisode de la seconde saison.

Ils avaient dû s'embrasser et il avait sentit à ce moment là son coeur battre à mille à l'heure quand leur lèvres s'étaient touchées, mais il aimait Cassandra et il avait une vie de famille qu'il chérissait avec sa petite princesse, il décida donc de mettre de côté ce petit sentiment qu'il avait pu ressentir et continua à être un ami pour elle.

Quand ils étaient revenus pour tourner la troisième saison, il avait été heureux de retrouver l'équipe et n'avait sentit aucun tremblement en la voyant mais quand ils avaient dû tourner la scène du baiser dans le premier épisode il s'était retrouvé comme un étudiant devant son premier béguin. Il avait apprécié le baiser et l'avait recommencé encore et encore pour en profiter au maximum.

A partir de ce jour là il avait regardé Emily d'une autre façon, plus avec les yeux d'un homme amoureux, ce qui se fit ressentir à l'écran. Les producteurs étaient content d'une telle intensité dans le regard d'Oliver pour Felicity à ce moment là, même si le regard venait surtout de Stephen pour Emily, mais ils ne le savaient pas.

Et plus les jours passaient et plus il en tombait amoureux mais ne lui montrait rien, même s'il avait bien remarqué quand ils avaient tourné LA scène qu'elle avait gémit quand il s'était frotté contre elle. Il se rappelait même qu'il avait dû partir dans sa caravane après le tournage pour prendre une bonne douche froide, qui n'avait pas éteint son envie pour elle pour autant. Quand il fermait les yeux il voyait de nouveau ses seins et les sentait encore contre son torse pendant qu'il bougeait. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop poser le bas de son corps contre elle mais au bout d'un moment il n'avait pas pu se contenir et s'était abaissé pour frotter sa virilité sur son pantalon. Et dieu seulement savait qu'il aurait préféré qu'il n'y ai aucune barrière entre eux.

Son amour était si fort pour elle qu'il n'arrivait plus pendant les conventions à s'empêcher de ne pas la toucher, de ne pas la regarder ou de l'embrasser sur son visage, il devenait fou car il savait que rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Il était marié, avait Mavi mais souvent il pensait qu'il aurait voulu connaître Emily avant Cassandra car à ce jour il était certain d'être marié avec elle et non entrain de la désirer jour et nuit.

Les trois petits mots qu'il avait prononcé il y a quelques mois lors du Comic con avait été spontané, il venait du profond de son coeur. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur mais de voir la femme qu'il aimait si stressée par le monde autour d'eux il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir. Depuis lors Cassandra lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer en privé. Devant les fans, dans les live Facebook, avec leurs amis ils étaient un couple modèle et heureux, mais quand ils étaient seuls elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire payer son lapsus de ce jour là. Et pour surveiller de près Emily elle s'était même rapprochée de sa rivale créant une amitié qui n'existait pas, mais Stephen était heureux car il pouvait voir la jolie blonde plus souvent.

Se rendant compte que rien ne se passait entre son mari et sa partenaire à part une grande fierté l'un envers l'autre et une alchimie professionnelle, Cassandra arrêta d'être en colère contre lui et profita de nouveau de son mariage réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Stephen l'aimait et aimait sa vie de famille, elle était de nouveau heureuse.

Après le Comic con Stephen et Emily avaient parlé de ce qu'il c'était passé durant ce week-end, les regards intenses qu'ils s'étaient échangés, les caresses discrètes qu'ils s'étaient prodigués, mais surtout les mots qu'il avait prononcé. Elle voulait savoir s'il les pensait vraiment. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la caravane de l'acteur pour en discuter le lundi juste avant le tournage.

"Steve je voudrais savoir si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ou tu voulais juste me rassurer et que c'était mon ami qui parlait"

"Emily.." il s'était avancé vers elle puis l'avait prit dans ses bras "Je pensais chaque mot, chaque syllabe."

"Tu veux dire que tu es..."

"Amoureux de toi ? Oui comme un fou" il lui avait sourit lui avait caressé la joue.

"Oh mon dieu..." elle avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine "je ressens la même chose" avait-elle dit doucement "Mais..."

"Je sais..."avait-il dit tristement "Rien ne peux arriver entre nous

Elle avait relevé la tête pour le regarder avec amour "Tu es marié et il y a Mavi...nous ne devons rien entreprendre même si cela est très difficile"

"Je le sais crois-moi Emily je me bats avec pour ne pas me jeter sur toi et t'embrasser devant tout le monde et te dire à quel point je t'aime tout les jours"

"Je me bats aussi Steven, je t'aime depuis des années et ne pas pouvoir être avec toi me fais souffrir...mais je ne détruirais pas ta famille par pur égoïsme."

"Et je ne te le demanderais pas Emily, je ne veux pas que ma fille souffre du divorce de ses parents, même si j'ai mal de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi comme je le voudrais, je dois rester avec ma femme"

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés trop tard" avait dit Emily tristement les yeux humides.

"Et tout les jours de ma vie je le regretterais...tout les jours" avait-il répliqué tristement

"Moi aussi Steve...moi aussi" les larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues.

Il l'avait collé contre lui et ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils s'aimaient mais c'était un amour impossible et ils le savaient tout les deux. Après un moment il l'avait embrassé sur le front, l'avait regardé une dernière fois avec amour puis était sortis de sa caravane pour aller au maquillage.  
Depuis ce jour là ils évitaient d'être seuls. Cassandra avait invité Emily pour le jour de l'an mais elle avait refusé prétextant le fêter avec des amis, de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait avec sa femme lui aurait encore plus brisé le coeur. Cela avait déjà été une vrai torture durant le mariage de Colton de le voir danser avec elle et l'embrasser, désespérant d'être à la place de Cassandra mais sachant qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Aussi bien l'un et l'autre profitait de se toucher, de s'embrasser, d'être dans les bras de l'être aimé pendant le tournage jouant leurs personnages, c'était les seuls moments où ils pouvaient être eux mêmes sans blesser personne et ils souhaitaient qu'il y ai plus de scène romantique même si cela était une série dramatique.  
Après sa douche Stephen prépara tout le matériel pour faire un bon direct avec Colton et attendit son partenaire tout en regardant des photos d'Emily en petite tenue rêvant de lui enlever pour la posséder pendant des heures. C'est tout ce qu'il avait le droit avec elle, des pensées et des rêves inavouables.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

David se trouvait sur le plateau en extérieur prêt pour la scène qu'il devait tourner, il était déjà en costume de Spartan et patientait que cela soit son tour. Mais il savait que Katie et Emily devait tourner une scène où Felicity tombait d'un pont par l'impact du cri de Black Siren. Quand il leva les yeux vers la plateforme à cinq mêtres de hauteur, il s'attendait à voir la cascadeuse d'Emily pour tourner la scène de sa chute mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Emily.

Il savait qu'elle pouvait faire beaucoup de chose et c'est qu'il appréciait avec cette actrice mais il trouvait que la cascade était quand même un peu dangereuse, il ne comprenait pas que les réalisateurs avaient laissé cela se produire. Il attrapa le bras de celle qui aurait dû être à sa place quand elle passa à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui est sur la plateforme pour la cascade"

"Emily les a supplié de la faire elle-même, elle s'en sentait capable"

"Mais elle pourrait se rompre le cou si elle tombe mal"

"Je leur ai dit mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter, ils ont dit qu'elle ne risquait rien, que tout avait été prit en compte"

David remercia la doublure d'Emily et sortit son téléphone, il devait prévenir Stephen au plus vite, et tout faire pour qu'Emily change d'avis. Il appela d'abord son ami mais il ne répondait pas, sachant qu'il tournait un live avec Colton, il appela le jeune homme.

Stephen et Colton se trouvait devant son téléphone pour son live, ils répondaient aux questions qui défilaient sur l'appareil quand celui de Colton sonna. En regardant l'écran ils virent que c'était David, Colton répondit instantanément, l'écouta puis tendit son téléphone à Stephen lui murmurant que c'était urgent.

"Salut David, tu ne devrais pas être entrain de tourner une scène avec Emily et Katie"

"Stephen tu dois venir rapidement sur le plateau extérieur, Emily va faire une cascade à cinq mètres de hauteur"

"QUOI" hurla Stephen

"Elle est sur la plateforme et finit de régler les derniers ajustements et elles commencent à tourner"

"J'arrive tout de suite" a-t-il dit en se levant rapidement.

Il prit son téléphone sans même prendre le temps d'arrêter le direct et sortit comme un fou suivit de Colton qui lui demandait ce qui arrivait, pour aller empêcher Emily de faire cette cascade et de se blesser.

Il essaya d'arriver le plus rapidement possible sur le plateau où se déroulait la scène mais n'arriva pas assez vite pour empêcher la cascade. Il entendit le gros ventilateur se mettre en route et Emily volant dans les airs pour atterrir sur le matelas gonflable qui se trouvait en dessous.

"EMILY" il hurla de peur quand il la vit tomber de la plateforme.

Il courut à travers les gens sur le plateau et arriva le premier avec Colton vers la femme qu'il aimait et qui ne bougeait pas. Il sentit son coeur battre à vive allure contre sa poitrine et priait pour que rien ne lui soit arrivée. Il poussa son téléphone dans les mains de Colton et s'agenouilla au côté d'Emily.

"Bébé...Emily chérie...tu vas bien"

"C'était un sacré saut" répondit-elle le visage toujours contre le matelas rigolant.

"Tu n'a rien de cassé bébé" demanda Stephen lui caressant le visage tout en l'aidant à se relever.

"Non ça va Steven" elle s'était agrippée à ses épaules pour sortir du matelas "J'ai adoré le faire" elle sourit contente d'elle.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cette cascade Emily" dit Stephen en colère "Tu as quelqu'un pour tourner ce genre de scène, tu aurais pu te blesser"

"Tu le fais tout le temps Steve, et puis la cascade n'était pas vraiment difficile, nous avons fait pire comme celle de l'ascenseur de la saison dernière"

Il la déposa au sol mais la garda dans ses bras, son coeur battant toujours comme un fou contre sa poitrine.

"La différence est que j'étais là Emily, j'ai eut tellement peur quand David m'a prévenu"

"Steve je..." mais elle arrêta ses mots en plein de milieu de ce qu'elle allait répliquer.

Elle se rendit compte de la peur dans les yeux de son partenaire et qu'il tremblait dans ses bras. Elle le connaissait depuis six ans et jamais une seule fois elle ne l'avait vu la regarder avec une telle peur, avec amour oui tout le temps, mais jamais comme à cet instant.

"Je suis désolée Steven j'aurais dû t'en parler et tu m'aurais conseillé, mais rien ne m'est arrivée donc tout va bien"

"Tu es si importante pour moi que je ne supporterais pas si il t'arrivait quelque chose"

"Tu es très important pour moi aussi Steve" elle lui caressait la joue.

Il colla Emily contre lui, chuchotant son amour pour elle dans son oreille, ils furent entourés par le staf de la production et furent dans l'obligation de se séparer. Colton lui rendit son téléphone, Stephen arrêta le direct quand il vit qu'il tournait encore sans faire attention aux messages qui continuaient de défiler.

David, Katie et Emily tournèrent leur scène sur le plateau extérieur et Stephen et Colton partirent pour le maquillage.

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

Après deux heures de tourner sa scène avec son ami, Stephen récupéra son téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans son blouson. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait plusieurs appels manqués de Cassandra. Ayant peur que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à sa fille il l'a rappela tout de suite.

"Cassandra" dit-il quand elle décrocha "Désolé je tournais et je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi. Mavi va bien ?"

"Tu m'avais promis Steven..."

Il pu entendre les sanglots dans sa voix et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait. "De quoi parles-tu Cassandra"

"Tu m'avais promis que rien ne se passait avec Emily. Que ton lapsus était amical pour la rassurer"

"Rien ne se passe avec Emily, Cassandra, elle est ma meilleure amie et c'est tout"

"Tu appelles toutes tes amies, bébé ou bien chérie Stephen !"

"Bien sur que non Cass d'où te vient cette idée"

"Tu as fais un live avec Colton il y a quelques heures n'est-ce pas"

"Oui et alors cela m'arrive tout le temps de faire des live je ne vois pas le problème"

"TU NE VOIS PAS LE PROBLEME STEVEN ! TU AS DIS DES MOTS DOUX A EMILY DEVANT TOUT TES FANS ! ENCORE UNE FOIS " a t-elle hurler

Stephen se rendant compte de quoi parlait sa femme devint blanc? Il avait été si pressé d'arriver à la femme qu'il aimait qu'il n'avait pas éteint le live de Facebook, et ce qu'il avait dit à Emily avait été enregistré. Il était vraiment maudit, comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer cela à Cassandra et à tout ses fans. Il était presque sûr que la vidéo avait déjà été téléchargée pour être publier sur You Tube à présent comme la dernière fois. Il voulait répondre à sa femme mais elle avait raccroché et il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi, elle était trop en colère pour le moment et elle devait se calmer, après seulement ils discuteraient quand il rentrerait à Palm Springs.

Son téléphone sonna avec un appel vidéo sous le nom de sa femme, il répondit et fut surprit de voir Mavi de l'autre côté.

"Coucou papa" dit la petite fille souriant et agitant la main.

"Coucou ma puce, tu vas mieux, maman m'a dit hier que tu avais été malade dans la nuit"

"Ca va bien, maman m'a donné des médicaments, mais ils étaient pas bon, je n'ai pas aimé"

"Je sais ma chérie que les médicaments sont difficiles à prendre mais c'était pour que tu te sentes mieux d'accord"

"Je ne suis plus malade papa aujourd'hui maman a même dit que je pourrais retourner à l'école demain"

"Tu es contente" demanda t-il sachant qu'il loupait pas mal de moment avec sa fille travaillant si loin.

"Je vais pouvoir voir Betty et Adam, ils m'ont manqué. Tu me manques aussi papa"

"Toi aussi ma puce mais demain soir je serais à la maison pour trois jours nous pourrons faire pleins de choses ensemble"

"SUPER...Je vais donc vite me laver, me coucher comme cela te temps passeras plus vite et tu seras à la maison"

"Je suis pressé de te voir aussi mon ange. Je te dis à demain"

Il lui envoya des baisers par le téléphone et sa fille fit de même, puis ils raccrochèrent ensemble, un instant après il reçu un message de Cassandra.

 **"N'oublie pas ce que tu risques de perdre Steve"  
**

Stephen sentit son coeur se contracter, il ne pouvait pas perdre Mavi, elle était son seul bonheur dans son couple, il lui était impossible de vivre sans elle. S'il devait choisir entre Emily et Mavi, son petit ange gagnait la partie même si son coeur se cassait en sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait. Prenant une grande respiration il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent, il avait encore une heure devant lui avant de tourner de nouveau, il devait parler à Emily.

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'Emily avait eu sa conversation avec Stephen, et depuis ce jour ils ne se voyaient que pendant le tournage, en dehors ou bien entre deux prises ils n'étaient plus ensemble à boire un coup et à s'amuser ensemble. Quand elle était arrivée ce jour là, elle avait comprit tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé car Steven restait loin d'elle. D'habitude il venait tout de suite la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la tempe ou la joue. Mais cette fois-ci cela fut différent, il lui avait demandé de s'assoir sur le canapé et il était resté vers la porte qui donnait dans l'autre partie de sa caravane. Puis il avait commencé à lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé après sa cascade, le live qui tournait, les mots doux, la vidéo partagée des milliers de fois, le coup de fil de Cassandra...

Il lui expliqua qu'il ne ferait rien par rapport à la vidéo car s'il essayait de démentir cela prendrait encore plus d'ampleur et il ne voulait pas donner plus de fait à exploiter pour les anti-fans d'Olicity, mais qu'il avait prit une décision les concernant.

Elle l'avait écouté lui expliqué qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle à partir d'aujourd'hui pour calmer le jeu par rapport à Cassandra et aux fans. Et il savait que si elle restait auprès de lui, il lui serait impossible de se contrôler de la toucher, de la serrer dans ses bras ou bien lui dire des mots doux. Qu'il savait qu'ils avaient l'habitude de passer certains week-end ensemble mais que cela devait s'arrêter aussi. Que pendant les conventions ils devaient éviter de trop se regarder ou bien de se toucher à part pour les photos Olicity avec les fans.

"Je t'aime Emily" lui avait-il dit "Mais je ne peux pas perdre Mavi si Cassandra décide de divorcer et de me la prendre. J'espère que tu comprends que ma fille passe avant tout ce que je désire" avait-il dit la voix torturée.

"Es-tu en train de me dire que l'on ne peux plus être proches. Que l'on ne peux plus passer notre temps libre ensemble hors plateau" avait-elle demandé tristement.

"Je le voudrais, si tu savais comme je le voudrais mais cela n'est pas possible, pas si je perd ma fille dans le processus" avait-il dit dans une voix remplie de douleur.

Emily l'avait regardé et avait put voir dans ses yeux la bataille qui se livrait dans sa tête, elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle tout comme elle l'était de lui, et elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Mavi. Elle se doutait bien que Cassandra avait dû lui faire des menaces et qu'il essayait de prendre la meilleure décision pour tout le monde.

"Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Stephen, je vais m'éloigner de toi en dehors des studios. Et je veux que tu saches que je comprends...tu sais, que tu fasses passer ta fille en priorité et je ne t'en veux pas. Et je t'aime aussi " avait-elle dit les larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

"Si je m'étais contrôlé rien de cela ne serait arrivé" dit-il énervé contre lui "Je suis tellement désolé mon amour" avait-il dit dans une voix douce.

"Je croyais que tu ne devais pas...plus me dire ce genre de mots" avait-elle dit dans un sanglot aimant quand il l'appelait par ces petits mots doux.

"C'était la dernière fois que je me permettais de te le dire car je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire à partir de maintenant" avait-il dit tristement les larmes se formant dans ses yeux lui aussi.

"Etre avec toi hors plateau pour parler, pour rigoler, d'être dans tes bras pendant les pauses. Tout ça va me manquer, tu vas me manquer" elle avait essuyé ses joues tellement triste de le perdre.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi Emily. De ne plus pouvoir te toucher. De ne plus pouvoir être avec toi en dehors du studio. Mais..."

"Je sais...je sais" avait-elle dit faiblement

Elle s'était levée doucement et s'était avancée vers la porte "Je vais te laisser maintenant" elle l'avait regardé une dernière fois "Au revoir" avait-elle chuchoté dans un sanglot.

Et elle l'avait quitté comme cela. Pendant un moment elle s'était enfermée dans sa propre caravane pensant à ce qu'elle perdait, à ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Etre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais elle le comprenait vraiment, il devait être avec sa fille. Elle avait décidé ensuite de ne pas se morfondre dans sa douleur et de continuer à vivre sa vie comme il le faisait avec sa femme et sa fille. Elle allait rencontrer de nouvelle personne, passer plus de temps avec ses amis, travailler sur d'autres projets. Elle devait continuer à avancer sans lui. Certains jours s'étaient plus difficiles que d'autres mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer, il était marié à une autre femme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés trop tard tout simplement.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait eu sa conversation avec Emily et il sentait un trou dans sa poitrine comme-ci depuis son départ on lui avait arraché le coeur. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix pour calmer Cassandra et les réactions qu'il y avait eu sur internet suite à la vidéo. Emily avait comprit son raisonnement et il l'aimait encore plus pour sa réaction et sa compréhension. Ils continuaient à jouer leurs personnages avec une grande intensité, exprimant dans leur toucher, dans leur baiser ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais en dehors des studios ils ne se voyaient plus. Le week-end il les passaient avec sa femme, Mavi et la famille de son ami Drew. Il se rappelait de leurs derniers mots et à chaque fois son coeur se contractait dans sa poitrine.

"Je vais te laisser maintenant" elle l'avait regardé une dernière fois avec amour "Au revoir" avait-elle chuchoté dans un sanglot puis avait fermé la porte de sa caravane et celle de son cœur aussi.

"Au revoir" avait-il chuchoté à son tour à la porte fermée, les larmes coulant sur son visage et son cœur éclatant en petits morceaux.

Il devait continuer à avancer sans elle dans sa vie. Certains jours s'étaient plus difficile que d'autres voulant la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui chuchoter des mots doux et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer il était marié à une autre femme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés trop tard tout simplement.

GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO

 **Et voilà c'est la fin, je sais que vous auriez préféré un happy-end. Peut-être je ferais une suite. Donner-moi vos réactions. Vos commentaires me motive pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires sur mon multi-chapitre Olicity, je suis heureuse que la fin vous ai tous plu.**

 **Je commence aujourd'hui une histoire Stemily un peu différente de mes anciennes car Emily n'est pas actrice, uniquement Stephen, de plus il n'est pas marié à Cassandra non plus, donc je peux dire que c'est une histoire UA. Elle sera en huit parties, je pense poster deux fois par semaine.**

 **Merci à la chère Beta Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide, ses conseils pour amener cette histoire à termes. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture et comme à chaque fois à vos claviers pour vos réactions.**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Emily Bett avait toujours rêvé de travailler dans le milieu de l'audiovisuel depuis son plus jeune âge. Déjà quand elle était petite, elle créait avec ses poupées des scènes et avait écrit elle-même les scripts pour mettre ses figurines en action. Sa mère qui l'avait toujours encouragé voyant bien qu'elle aimait vraiment inventer des histoires et concevoir des décors, l'avait inscrit à UCLA à Los Angeles.

Emily était très intelligente et passionnée et avait passé ses diplômes les uns après les autres apprenants à devenir assistante réalisateur. Pendant ces années d'études plusieurs de ses amis lui avaient dit de faire des castings car ils l'avaient vue être aussi à l'aise devant la caméra, mais Emily ne se trouvant pas assez jolie avait continué dans sa voie pour rester dans l'ombre.

Quand elle avait eu ses diplômes elle avait eu du mal à trouver un poste d'assistante, elle avait donc travaillé la plupart du temps avec de très jeunes réalisateurs qui tournaient des courts-métrages, mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé car pour elle tout était bon à prendre, cela lui permettait de se perfectionner dans le métier. Un jour elle reçu un appel du producteur de la série Arrow, Greg Berlanti qui cherchait un assistant-réalisateur pour le tournage de la saison deux de sa série, l'ancien assistant devant quitter son poste pour problème personnel.

Emily n'avait entendu que du bon sur la série mais n'avait pas eu le temps de la regarder depuis sa sortie et elle était heureuse de pouvoir travailler sur une série aussi prometteuse au vu des critiques. Elle était partie donc de Los Angeles où elle habitait pour Vancouver sa ville natale où sa maman vivait. Elle avait eu un entretien avec les producteurs qui s'était très bien passé et avait ensuite prit son poste au début de la nouvelle saison, Greg l'avait prévenu que les réalisateurs étaient souvent différents pour chaque épisode et qu'elle devrait s'adapter. Cela ne l'avait pas perturbée étant juste heureuse de faire partie de l'aventure d'Arrow.

Pour son premier jour de travail elle avait été présenté à tous les acteurs et son coeur avait raté un battement quand elle s'était retrouvée devant l'acteur principal de la série Stephen Amell. Il avait vraiment été adorable avec elle, l'avait mise à l'aise immédiatement et l'avait rassuré que maintenant qu'elle travaillait pour la série elle faisait partie de la grande famille d'Arrow. Elle avait entendu dire que l'acteur qui avait le rôle d'Oliver Queen était magnifique, avec de très beaux yeux et une carrure à se faire damner.

Et elle avait pu s'apercevoir, quand il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle, que les fées avaient dû se réunir autour de son berceau pour lui donner la beauté d'un dieu grec avec sa mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une barbe qu'elle aurait aimé touché. Des yeux d'un bleu arctique qui étaient synonyme de douceur, de gentillesse quand on plongeait dans son regard, des bras musclés qu'elle n'aurait pas refusé de toucher, et un charisme qui emballait le tout et qui faisait de lui l'un des hommes le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie.

Les semaines passèrent puis les mois et mainteant cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était assistante réalisateur pour la série Arrow. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec tout le personnel et les acteurs, surtout avec Steven avec qui elle avait plusieurs points en commun comme le sport. Il faisait autant attention qu'elle à ce qu'il mangeait, ils partaigaient leur amour pour leurs chiens respectivement, de plus ils étaient tous les deux Canadiens, lui originaire de Toronto alors qu'elle était de Vancouver ce qui les avaient encore plus rapproché. Avec le temps une très grande amitié fusionnelle s'était formée entre eux passant tout leur moment libre ensemble en dehors des plateaux.

Bien évidemment en passant autant de temps ensemble et Stephen étant un homme adorable dans tous les domaines, des sentiments étaient apparus du côté d'Emily. En premier elle avait pu s'apercevoir de son dévouement envers ses fans, il leur rendait bien en étant présent à toutes les conventions pour les rencontrer, il lui avait expliqué un jour qu'il leur devait bien cela car c'était grâce à eux que la série continuait à avoir des audiences fabuleuses.

Il y avait aussi l'association Fuck Cancer qu'il tenait avec sa mère, celle-ci ayant guérit de cette maladie. Quand il avait parlé de sa mère, Emily s'était rendue compte tout de suite de l'impact qu'avait Sandra sur lui, il était si fier de sa maman, heureux qu'elle avait vaincu ce foutu cancer, elle était son héros pour lui. Pour Emily il était un homme exceptionnel et elle adorait travailler avec lui tout simplement, et plus le temps était passé et plus elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Stephen avait toujours rêvé d'être acteur et même s'il avait eu du mal à débuter sa carrière ne faisant que des apparitions dans plusieurs séries télévisées, quand il avait décroché le rôle principal dans la série Arrow et il avait su que sa chance avait tourné et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir montrer aux gens ce qu'il savait faire. Il adorait jouer Oliver Queen et s'entendait très bien avec sa partenaire féminine dans la série Katie, qui jouait la femme dont le justicier était amoureux.

Il avait eu au début de la série une petite amie, Cassandra Jean qui était mannequin, mais qui voulait faire évoluer leur relation vers le mariage et les enfants, lui n'était pas intéressé encore, bien trop désireux de réussir dans son premier rôle en tant qu'acteur principal, sentant au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas celle qui lui fallait, ils s'étaient alors séparés et avaient continué leur vie chacun de leur côté.

Au début du tournage de la seconde saison il avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune femme qu'il avait trouvé magnifique, Emily Bett. Elle n'était pas très grande et n'avait pas la taille d'un mannequin, mais il avait aimé ses courbes harmonieuses montrant qu'elle était surement sportive, elle avait un regard à vous faire fondre et un sourire magnifique. Elle était l'assistante du réalisateur et lui avait fait battre le coeur dès son premier regard. Il savait que si elle était arrivée en tant qu'actrice pour un rôle secondaire il se serait battu pour qu'elle devienne régulière. Il avait senti qu'une très grande amitié pourrait débuter dès le début de leur rencontre et il n'avait pas eu tort car à la date d'aujourd'hui elle était très importante à ses yeux.

Il aimait sa façon de travailler, la gentillesse qu'elle renvoyait quand elle parlait aux acteurs pour leur donner les instructions pour le tournage, tout le monde l'adorait lui y comprit. Pendant la troisième saison ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, une amitié fusionnelle était venue naturellement se former et tout se passait merveilleusement bien, les fans de Stephen le voyant souvent avec elle sur les plateaux avaient même créé le « Stemily » pour Stephen et Emily.

Ils leur arrivaient de sortir certains week-ends, il lui avait fait connaître ses amis, son cousin Robbie, sa mère. Chaque personne qui faisait la connaissance d'Emily tombait sous son charme et l'appréciait car elle était amusante et rafraichissante. Elle était devenue amie avec les acteurs des autres séries telles que Grant Gustin ou bien Caty Lotz quand ils avaient eu des cross-over à tourner ensemble.

Pendant le hiatus d'été entre la saison trois et quatre, Stephen s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour Emily, le manque d'elle pendant le premier mois de ses vacances avait été très fort. Alors quand il avait eu une soirée « Nocking Point » avec son meilleur ami Andrew Harding pour leur société de vin il avait demandé à Emily si elle voulait bien y participer. Aimant le bon vin elle avait accepté et était venue le rejoindre à Walla Walla pour le week-end, il en avait été ravi.

Emily avait pu voir l'impact de Stephen pendant ces deux jours sur les gens, sa générosité envers les fans prenant le temps de discuter avec eux, de jouer sur les jeux installés en extérieur était phénoménale. Certaines personnes lui avaient même expliqué avoir perdu des kilos en travaillant aussi fort que lui dans une salle de sports alors qu'avant de le voir sur internet ils ne seraient jamais entré dans une salle. Emily savait que Stephen aimait faire des vidéos sur Facebook ou bien You tube quand il s'entraînait pour la série ou pour rester en forme et elle avait trouvé génial qu'il échange cela avec les fans, pour eux il était accessible et un homme comme un autre, pas qu'un acteur connu.

Il ne s'était pas quittés pendant le week-end se montrant leur attachement par des gestes tendres, des sourires et des regards. Ne voulant pas la quitter de nouveau et ne la revoir qu'à la reprise du tournage, Stephen s'était lancé à lui demander de venir une semaine avec lui à Maui.

"Emily, je voudrais te demander si tu pars quelque part en vacances après ce week-end" avait-il demandé se sentant nerveux.

"Non j'avais prévu de repartir pour Los Angeles et de me reposer" avait-elle dit étonné par sa question

"Accepterais-tu de venir te reposer une semaine avec moi à Maui" avait-il dit espérant qu'elle serait d'accord de venir avec lui.

"Eh bien...je ne sais pas... Ne pars-tu pas avec une amie...ou petite amie" avait-elle dit stressé.

"Il n'y a aucune femme avec qui je souhaiterais partir...à part toi" avait répondu Stephen sincèrement tout en la regardant intensément.

"Il n'y a aucun autre homme avec qui je voudrais partir en vacances" avait-elle répliqué en souriant et frissonnant prise par son regard foudroyant.

Stephen lui avait alors pris la main et l'avait rapproché de lui, Emily lui avait donné son plus beau sourire. Il avait déplacé sa main droite, sur la joue de la jeune femme et sa gauche à sa taille pour la serrer encore plus. Emily avait vu le désir dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne les ferme et qu'il approche sa bouche de la sienne. Elle avait passé ses deux bras autour de son cou. Elle avait haleté quand Stephen l'avait serré encore plus à son corps.

Il avait tiré profit de son halètement pour envahir sa bouche. La langue d'Emily avait joint celle de Steven dans une danse sensuelle, ils avaient ressenti un feu d'artifice éclater en eux, ils avaient frissonné de plaisir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient voulu cesser ce baiser mais la difficulté à respirer avait dû les contraindre à le faire. Emily avait posé sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'homme pour qui elle ressentait des sentiments très forts et Stephen lui avait embrassé les cheveux. Ils étaient enfin ensemble et c'était parfait.

Le temps de tout organisé et ils étaient partis en vacances la semaine suivante. Pendant les premiers jours ils avaient profité du cadre de l'île, se baignant dans l'eau bleue cristalline et se faisant bronzer sur la plage, ne quittant que très rarement leurs mains liées ensemble. Stephen avait réservé un bungalow avec deux chambres, ne voulant pas qu'Emily pense qu'il ne voulait que la mettre dans son lit.

Depuis le début de leur séjour à Maui, Stephen et Emily ne s'étaient contentés que de simples touchés, ou bien de se tenir la main. Après avoir embrassé la femme qui lui faisait battre son cœur, Stephen avait décidé de prendre son temps, il voulait qu'elle soit la première à lancer leur second baisé, il ne voulait pas précipiter leur relation, ni qu'un fan sur l'île les photographie s'embrassant sur la plage. Ils voulaient tous les deux garder la relation secrète pour le moment, c'était plus intime, plus romantique et ils pourraient ainsi profiter d'être ensemble avant d'être harcelé par les fans et les paparazzi.

Le matin du quatrième jour, il était rentré dans la chambre de la femme qui faisait battre son coeur pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Après avoir déposé le plateau sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la commode, il s'était assis sur le lit et lui avait caressé doucement le visage et les cheveux. Au bout de plusieurs caresses douces Emily avait ouvert les yeux lentement et avait sourit quand elle avait vu que Stephen la regardait tendrement.

"J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner pour que l'on puisse manger ensemble"

Il avait récupéré le plateau et l'avait déposé sur le lit, tout en se regardant amoureusement ils avaient mangé dans un silence mais qui n'était pas gênant. Stephen lui avait attrapé la main libre et n'avait pu s'empêcher de masser doucement les doigts de sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Il aimait ses mains elles étaient si douces et délicates au toucher.

Stephen avait voulu parler, mais il n'avait pas su par où commencer. Il aimait cette femme de tout son cœur et n'avait aucune idée de comment le lui dire. Quand il avait ouvert sa bouche pour parler, rien n'était sorti. La main d'Emily avait serré la sienne, son sourire chaleureux lui exprimant que tout irait bien afin qu'il puisse se confier.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Stephen ?" avait-elle demandé avec une réelle inquiétude.

"Tu es belle," avait-il lâché, la fixant profondément dans les yeux.

"Je suis sûr que mes cheveux sont en désordre, et mon ... "il avait dû la couper avant qu'elle continue.

Stephen avait enfin retrouvé sa voix et les mots avaient commencé à sortir de ses lèvres. Il avait lâché sa main pour lui caresser la joue et il avait continué à exprimer les pensées et les émotions qu'il avait réprimé depuis trop longtemps.

"Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré...et te voir ici comme ça au naturel, ça ne fait que renforcer encore plus ta beauté."

Les yeux d'Emily s'étaient élargis dans ce qui ressemblait à de l'incrédulité. "Stephen, je ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, "avait-elle balbutié, cherchant dans ses yeux la réponse de son honnêteté.

Il lui avait souri, faisant de son mieux pour transmettre l'amour qu'il nourrissait pour elle. "Tu n'as pas à dire un mot Emily. Je veux juste que tu saches à quel point tu es très spéciale pour moi, et combien je ... Je ... J'aime vraiment être avec toi."

Emily avait tendu sa main tremblante pour caresser son visage, quand elle avait finalement fait contact avec sa barbe il avait ressenti des frissons le parcourir dans tout son corps.

"Tu es très spécial pour moi aussi Stephen, et je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie sans toi," avait-elle murmuré doucement.

Stephen avait laissé échapper un souffle fort et s'était penché pour goûter ses lèvres de nouveau depuis ce week-end à Walla.

"Cela m'avait manqué" avait-elle soufflé contre ses lèvres.

C'était toute l'invitation dont il avait besoin pour capturer ses lèvres complètement. Quand leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées la deuxième fois, Stephen avait essayé de transmettre chaque morceau d'amour, de passion et de désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ses mains avaient entouré instinctivement sa taille, tandis qu'il avait tiré son corps plus près du sien.

Quand il avait savouré la saveur sucrée de sa bouche, elle avait écarté ses lèvres, l'invitant à entrer, il avait pu goûter les faibles restes du café qu'elle venait de boire alors que sa langue sondait doucement sa bouche chaude et humide. Au moment où il avait trouvé sa langue, il l'avait caressé doucement avec la sienne, l'avait sucé de temps en temps. Il avait été en état d'ébriété en sa présence, et il n'aurait jamais voulu que ça se termine. Il avait commencé à respirer fortement par le nez, prolongeant ainsi la douce extase de leur baiser.

Son self-control avait continué à se détériorer quand il avait senti les ongles d'Emily s'agripper à son cou, le tirant encore plus près. Après un long moment, elle avait cassé le baiser, haletant pour l'air si nécessaire.

"Stephen," avait-elle soufflé d'une voix rauque, se battant pour parler. Il l'avait libéré immédiatement, craignant d'avoir franchi la ligne.

"Je suis désolé… Je...peut-être que je devrais y aller, "avait-il bégayé, ressemblant à un jeune adolescent amoureux.

"Chhhh, ne t'excuse pas Stephen, je voulais que tu m'embrasses avec passion et abandon depuis le premier jour que nous sommes ici » avait-elle murmuré, respirant contre son cou.

Tous les poils s'étaient dressés sur ses bras alors qu'il avait lutté pour garder le contrôle de ses hormones qui faisaient rage. Il avait fermé les yeux très forts, respirant profondément lorsqu'il avait senti de doux baisers doux contre son cou.

"Oh mon Dieu Emily," avait-il soufflé en serrant les poings contre son dos "Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi"

Les mots étaient sortis dans une voix rauque, il s'était battu contre l'envie de la pousser sur le lit et la raison de ne pas le faire. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait prononcé ses mots seulement pour la mettre dans son lit. Il s'était éloigné d'Emily voulant lui expliquer.

"Stephen," avait-elle plaidé en le tirant de nouveau contre son corps. Elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille. "Je tiens à toi aussi depuis très longtemps. As-tu une idée de mon bonheur que tu ressentes les mêmes sentiments pour moi ?

Il l'avait repoussé doucement et avait placé ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage lui caressant les joues avec ses doigts, du coin de l'oeil il avait pu voir la poitrine d'Emily monter et descendre rapidement alors qu'elle prenait de profondes respirations. Sa respiration s'était accélérée aussi avec l'anticipation de ce qu'il allait se passer entre eux. Ils s'étaient regardés fixement ce qui leur semblait être une éternité avant qu'elle se mette à parler.

"Je veux me donner à toi et ne pas attendre un autre jour ou une autre semaine"

"Emily, je t'ai dit que je tenais à toi parce que c'est la vérité, ce n'était pas une tentative bâclée pour te mettre dans un lit...et je n'essaierai jamais de mettre en péril ce que nous avons déjà ... » ses mots avaient été interrompu alors que sa bouche était descendue sur la sienne encore.

"Stephen ..." avait-elle dit entre deux baisers, "Ce que tu me fais ressentir en ce moment est si fort..." avait-elle continué alors qu'elle lui prodiguait des baisers dans son cou. «Je sais à quel point ce je veux dire pour toi, et je te fais entièrement confiance, mais j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi pour me montrer ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi."

La respiration de Stephen était devenue difficile, alors qu'il avait tiré Emily hors du lit et sur ses pieds, il avait embrassé ses lèvres, insistant sur l'entrée immédiate. Ils avaient exploré la bouche de l'autre, tandis que leurs mains avaient parcouru leur corps librement. Pendant qu'il avait continué son assaut sur ses lèvres, il avait senti les mains d'Emily attraper son t-shirt et le lever, il s'était séparé brièvement et en quelques instants il n'était vêtu que de son boxer.

Stephen en avait fait de même pour elle et Emily s'était retrouvée avec une petite culotte et il s'était tenu devant elle buvant chaque centimètre de son merveilleux corps, ses bras étaient toniques surement dû au sport qu'elle faisait, sa poitrine était couverte de tache de rousseur légères et en parfaite proportion avec son corps, et Stephen n'avait pas pu attendre pour goûter ce corps qui lui appartenait à présent.

Il l'avait assis de nouveau sur le bord du lit et lui avait caressé tout le corps, juste la sensation de sa peau soyeuse sous ses doigts avait fait trembler son corps d'anticipation de la posséder. Mais il avait dû se calmer alors il avait fermé les yeux un instant et avait essayé d'imaginer des endroits glaciaux pour garder le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

Quand il avait repris possession de ses hormones, il avait accroché son doigt dans la couture de sa culotte en dentelle et l'avait fait glisser le long de ses jambes. Quand il l'avait regardé avec amour elle lui avait sourit et l'avait attiré pour un baiser tout en passant sa main sur son excitation, Stephen n'avait pas pu contrôler un gémissement guttural qui avait résonné dans la chambre, Emily avait rapidement enlevé le dernier vêtement qu'il restait entre eux.

Il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras et l'avait couché au milieu du lit, l'avait embrassé doucement sur ses lèvres savourant leur douceur, il avait sucé sa lèvre inférieure la taquinant. Ses soupirs de plaisir l'avaient encouragé à poursuivre son exploration, caressant sa poitrine, descendant sur sa féminité. Emily avait pris un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et l'avait roulé sur son membre tout en le caressant de nouveau, Stephen avait encore émis un gémissement n'arrivant plus à contrôler son désir pour elle.

Stephen avait poussé son genou entre ses jambes pour l'ouvrir pour lui et en ne rompant jamais leur contact visuel il avait plongé pleinement dans son intimité savourant la chaleur de son corps. Emily avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui l'encourageant à bouger, et Stephen avait commencé à entrer et sortir très lentement sentant qu'à chaque fois qu'il plongeait en elle ses muscles se resserrait autour de lui.

Inévitablement elle l'avait obligé à prendre un rythme plus rapide, fracassant ses hanches contre les siennes, et après plusieurs va et vient il avait senti son corps convulsé pendant qu'il continuait ses coups. Quand elle avait commencé à faire des sons, à attraper sa lèvre entre ses dents et à fermer les yeux, il savait qu'elle avait atteint rapidement le sommet de l'extase. Encore et encore il avait poussé, de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que leur orgasme les engloutisse dans une euphorie de plaisir et qu'ils avaient hurlé leur prénom en même temps.

Ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, haletant pour l'air. Il l'avait couvert de baisers, tandis qu'il avait chuchoté plusieurs mots doux entre chacun. Ses jambes s'étaient entremêlées aux siennes, il s'était reposé sur un coude, en brossant quelques mèches de cheveux humides de son visage. Il avait eu l'impression de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou la goûter assez pour répondre à ses besoins, il avait pu voir son visage radieux d'avoir passé cette étape avec lui.

Il avait roulé sur le côté, avait retiré son préservatif puis l'avait attiré contre son corps, elle s'était blottie contre sa poitrine, s'adaptant parfaitement à lui. Ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux avec le sourire aux lèvres heureux d'être ensemble dans tous les sens du terme.

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...Si vous appréciez bien sûr.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le second chapitre de cette histoire Stemily merci pour la suivre et pour les commentaires reçu.**

 **Merci à Delicity-Unicorn qui a été une grande présence pour moi à mes côtés pour cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Emily avait dû quitter son petit ami une semaine avant la reprise du tournage, voulant passer du temps avec sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis qu'elle travaillait sur la série. Même si la séparation avait été difficile, et que Stephen n'avait aucune envie de la laisser partir il avait comprit son besoin d'être avec sa mère, étant très proche lui-même de la sienne.

Ils avaient décidé pour le moment de ne rien dire à personne à leur retour au studio sur leur relation naissante, Stephen ayant prévenu Emily qu'une certaine personne voulait être avec lui depuis un moment mais qu'il l'avait toujours repoussé gentiment. Cela n'avait pas du tout détérioré leur relation de travail mais il savait qu'elle risquait d'être jalouse essayant toujours de le faire changer d'avis.

La semaine était passée rapidement et Emily avait fait une surprise à Stephen en venant sonner chez lui à Vancouver un jour à l'avance. Ils n'auraient dû se voir que sur le tournage, mais une semaine loin de lui avait été trop difficile. Quand il avait ouvert la porte elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler qu'il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient passé la soirée à faire l'amour, rattrapant ce temps loin l'un de l'autre.

Emily arriva sur le plateau toute pétillante de faire le travail qu'elle aimait tant, mais aussi de voir Stephen qui lui avait manqué même si elle l'avait vu hier soir et ce matin avant de rentrer chez elle pour se changer. Quand elle lui envoya un message une heure avant le début de son horaire pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient se voir, il l'informa qu'il était occupé avec Katie mais qu'il la retrouverait dans sa caravane dans dix minutes.

Katie était heureuse de reprendre le tournage mais surtout de revoir Stephen qui lui avait manqué pendant ses vacances. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait été attiré par lui, par son charisme, par son corps et cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment qu'il tourne plusieurs scènes dans la première saison torse nue. Elle avait une envie folle de le toucher, elle était heureuse de savoir que son personnage aurait une relation amoureuse avec le sien, pas dans la première saison car son personnage devait lui pardonner d'être parti avec sa soeur. Mais dans la saison deux leurs personnages se rapprochaient et à la fin de celle-ci Oliver avouait à Laurel qu'elle était et serait toujours son véritable amour.

Katie avait senti son corps frissonner quand ils avaient tourné cette scène, tellement la façon dont Stephen avait dit le script lui avait semblé réelle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait Stephen pour plus que des partenaires de travail et qu'elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois au retour des vacances, de sortir boire un verre ou de dîner, mais il avait toujours refusé, voulant garder leurs relations strictement professionnelle.

Elle aperçut l'homme de ses rêves parler avec Greg, elle attendit patiemment qu'ils finissent leur conversation pour lui demander de lui parler un instant. Au début elle commença juste à lui demander si ses vacances s'étaient bien passées et elle put apercevoir un grand sourire se placer sur ses lèvres. Cela l'inquiéta, elle se demanda s'il avait trouvé une femme pendant son congé, elle avait essayé de suivre ses déplacements pendant le hiatus, mais à part quelques photos et live concernant sa société de vin et l'association qu'il dirigeait avec sa mère, il n'avait pas beaucoup posté.

Au bout d'un moment il reçut un message et son sourire apparu de nouveau sur ses lèvres, cela énerva Katie, il avait vraiment dû rencontrer une femme durant ses vacances. Elle serra les dents de colère quand il s'excusa et l'a prévint qu'il devait retourner dans sa caravane. Elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci et lui dit à tout à l'heure dans la salle de lecture, mais il n'écoutait déjà plus trop absorber par les messages qu'il recevait sur son téléphone. Comme elle avait encore une bonne heure avant d'aller lire le script du premier épisode avec tout le monde, elle se décida à retourner elle aussi à sa caravane pour se calmer et se faire à l'idée que cela ne serait pas encore maintenant qu'elle pourrait avoir enfin son partenaire pour elle.

Stephen se dépêcha d'arriver au plus vite dans sa caravane, il était pressé de pouvoir prendre Emily dans ses bras et de l'embrasser de façon insensée. Il avait passé la nuit à lui faire l'amour et à réclamer son corps magnifique, au bout du quatrième round elle s'était endormie repue et épuisée. Il avait voulu lui montrer en l'aimant toute la nuit que d'être loin d'elle avait été une vraie torture. Quand il rentra dans sa caravane elle était là assise sur le canapé l'attendant, en deux enjambées il se retrouva devant elle, la prit dans les bras et l'embrassa avec passion.

Emily enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocha le plus possible de lui pour pouvoir sentir son corps contre elle. Stephen passa un bras autour de sa taille la serrant contre sa poitrine, et son autre main se trouvait déjà dans ses cheveux passant ses doigts entre les brins blonds lui caressant sa chevelure. Par manque d''air ils durent se séparer mais Stephen ne lâcha pas Emily pour autant descendant ses lèvres dans son cou, le mordillant et apaisant la morsure avec sa langue.

Katie se dirigea vers sa caravane quand elle entendit des voix dans celle de Stephen. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et put entendre la voix de Stephen en premier.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué ce matin, j'aurais aimé prendre cette douche avec toi"

Elle ne savait pas s'il parlait au téléphone ou s'il y avait une femme avec lui mais de l'entendre parler comme cela la rendait de plus en plus jalouse. Quand elle regarda la porte de la caravane elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas complètement fermée, elle s'avança vers elle, l'ouvrit un peu plus pour voir à l'intérieur. Elle aperçut son partenaire avec l'assistante du réalisateur Emily Bett collés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément.

Elle allait partir, tellement en colère, mais entendit le début de leur conversation.

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué » demanda la jeune femme

« Pourquoi je serais fatigué bébé ? »

« Disons que cette nuit a été assez...intense. Je n'avais jamais autant fait l'amour en une seule nuit tu m'as épuisée. »

« Je n'ai jamais autant donner d'orgasme en une seule nuit et si tu ne t'étais pas endormie je t'en aurais donné encore un ou deux."

« Tu dis cela mais je suis sûr que tu as eu des femmes superbes dans ton lit »

« Cela n'a rien avoir avec la beauté Emily, j'ai eu quelques femmes et c'était très souvent que du sexe rapide. Avec toi je ferais l'amour encore et encore toutes les nuits»

« As-tu déjà couché ou eu une relation avec ta partenaire d'Arrow ? »

« Serais-tu jalouse ? " demanda-t-il lui souriant.

« Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais j'aimerais être la seule à pouvoir te toucher ou te voir nu, mais je sais que dans ton métier cela arrivera souvent alors je me fais une raison, il faut juste que je m'habitue que mon petit ami est à craquer." dit-elle en posant la main sur sa poitrine.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre de Katie et moi car rien ne s'est passé et rien ne se passera entre nous »

"Ce qui m'embête c'est que vous allez devoir bientôt tourner une scène assez intime, et je vois comment elle te regarde, elle va profiter de cette scène pour te caresser sensuellement, et t'embrasser..."

« Emily rien ne sera réelle dans cette scène. Bien sûr si cela avait été toi ma partenaire c'est moi qui en aurait profité" dit-il en souriant "Beaucoup même"

"Tu n'as jamais rien ressentit pour elle, même quand tu l'as rencontré ou bien embrassé la première fois"

"Quand je l'ai rencontré je l'ai trouvé très gentille et mignonne, mais je n'ai pas eu de frissons en la voyant. J'aime bien travailler avec Katie mais cela s'arrête là"

"Et si au lieu d'être une assistante j'étais venue pour un rôle comment aurais-tu réagi"

"De la même façon que j'ai réagi quand je t'ai vu le premier jour. Mon corps aurait été remplis de frissons, mon coeur aurait battu à une vitesse folle, je t'aurais trouvé la femme la plus belle au monde." dit-il en lui caressant la joue

"Oh Steven !" répondit-elle en posant sa main sur sa barbe "J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose, et je ne voulais pas attendre pour te connaître davantage. Tu es un homme exceptionnel"

"C'est grâce à toi, tu me rends tellement heureux. Je n'ai jamais connu un tel bonheur dans ma vie et je ne le dois qu'à toi"

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore pour se prouver leur sentiment partagés.

Ne supportant plus de les voir, ni de les entendre, Katie s'éloigna de la porte et partie en courant vers sa propre caravane. Quand elle y rentra elle était tellement jalouse et énervée qu'elle jeta le verre qu'elle avait laissé sur la table contre le mur.

Elle en voulait à Stephen pour les mots qu'il avait prononcé, elle s'en voulait à elle d'avoir attendu un homme qui n'en valait même pas la peine. Elle commença à réfléchir comment elle pourrait faire virer cette gamine d'Emily, mais aussi de faire le nécessaire pour que Stephen soit tellement en colère contre elle qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la voir.

Katie se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour détruire Emily elle savait que professionnellement elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais si elle la détruisait personnellement elle pourrait la faire partir et ainsi quitter Stephen. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait entendu Emily dire qu'elle était jalouse donc elle devrait ce servir de cet aveu à son avantage. Elle ne devait pas se précipiter, bien constituer un plan qui ne pourrait pas la mettre en cause, Emily Bett allait comprendre qu'elle avait fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie en étant avec Stephen.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Pendant tout les mois de sa relation avec Emily, Stephen était l'homme le plus heureux, il aimait sa petite amie comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, ils étaient complémentaires, se soutenant dans les mauvais jours et remplis de joie pour les bonnes nouvelles. Personne dans le studio n'était au courant de leur relation, ce n'est pas que Stephen avait honte d'Emily, c'était plutôt tout le contraire, elle était si merveilleuse et magnifique. Mais ils ne souhaitaient pas ébruiter leur relation voulant encore profiter un peu avant que les journalistes ne s'en mêlent, que les fans aussi ne parle plus que d'eux et que leurs collègues les taquinent au studio.

Ces amis les plus proches, dont David et Willa ses partenaires de travail avaient apprit l'histoire d'amour qu'il vivait avec l'assistante du réalisateur. et ils avaient remarqué rapidement qu'Emily s'était éloignée de Stephen il y a deux semaines. Ils avaient aussi pu constater que leur ami buvait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Ils remarquèrent que leur histoire idyllique changea complètement et que les ténèbres étaient tombées sur leur relation un jour sans que l'acteur ni eux ne comprennent pourquoi.

Stephen se trouvait dans son appartement se tenant sur sa vasque de salle de bain observant sa réflexion dans le miroir, ne comprenant pas comment tout avait pu changer en deux semaines. Pourtant tout était merveilleux dans sa vie, aussi bien professionnellement avec les saisons qui faisaient un carton, dans sa vie personnelle avec sa relation avec Emily. Mais tout avait changé en une fraction de secondes et l'enfer lui était tombé dessus, et le pire c'etait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

Depuis deux semaines il vivait sur des goupilles et des aiguilles, essayant par n'importe quel moyen de parler à Emily, mais elle continuait à le repousser, et était même allée jusqu'à l'ignorer. Il avait appelé maintes et maintes fois chez elle, sur son portable, mais à chaque fois il tombait sur son répondeur répétant qu'elle n'était pas là ou n'était pas disponible.

Sur le plateau elle l'avait évité à chaque tentative de sa part de se retrouver seul avec elle, elle n'avait pas honoré sa présence dans sa caravane depuis ce jour ou elle l'avait giflé et qu'elle avait claqué la porte dans son visage. Il avait essayé de penser à toutes les choses qui aurait pu la déranger mais et il ne pouvait pas sonder la raison derrière cette réaction.

Il avait essayé de comprendre ce qui la tracassait, pour l'aider. Il lui avait même prié il y a quatre jours de lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait quitté, mais la tentative avait aussi échoué. Il était complètement désespéré, à bout de nerfs et fatigué de se battre pour avoir des réponses. Elle lui avait fait connaître en termes très compréhensibles qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, lui parler, et ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Elle l'avait appelé un « bâtard égoïste ».

Stephen ne comprenait pas comment son monde avait pu tourné à l'envers si rapidement. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela faisait six mois déjà, Emily lui avait toujours parlé de ses problèmes tant pour son travail, et de ses doutes de ne pas être assez bien pour lui.

Avec un soupir, il tordit délicatemet la petite bande d'or qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et la regardant silencieusement pendant qu'il se penchait contre la vasque, ils s'étaient offert mutuellement ces anneaux pour se prouver leur appartenance dans le premier mois de leur relation car ils ne pouvaient dire à personne qu'ils étaient ensembles.

"Emily, le silence que tu m'imposes me tue à petit feu" chuchota-t-il sentant ses larmes piquant ses yeux. "Pourquoi me fais-tu ceci ? Qu'est-il arrivé entre nous ? Comment je peux tout régler et récupérer la femme que j'aime ?"

Saisissant l'anneau étroitement dans son poing, il se leva et partit de nouveau dans son salon. Prenant son portable, il composa rapidement le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur et retint son souffle attendant qu'elle décroche.

"Bonjour ?" Est venue une voix douce.

"Em, c'est moi. S'il te plaît ne raccroche pas !" demanda-t-il rapidement.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler !"

"Je veux te parler, j'ai besoin…"

"Laisse moi seule !" cria-t-elle et raccrocha avant qu'il puisse pousser un autre mot.

Il regarda fixement le récepteur dans sa main, la méchanceté de la voix de la jeune femme résonnant dans ses oreilles. Sans penser, il claqua le téléphone sur la table puis jeta l'anneau qu'il tenait à travers la salle, criant une malédiction silencieuse.

Marchant à travers son salon il saisit une bouteille de whisky reposant sur le bar, s'en versant un verre et avala le contenu ardent sans hésitation, grimaçant quand la boisson alcoolisée passa par son système. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, il remplit trois autres verres supplémentaires et en bu le contenu de la même façon.

"Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?"cria-t-il glissant sur le mur, toute son énergie s'écoulant de son corps aussi rapidement qu'il vidangea verre après verre."Qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais. Je t'aime tellement Emily, tu es ma vie… Ma vie… "chuchota-t-il fermant ses yeux.

Se reposant là sur le plancher, buvant directement à la bouteille, son esprit dérivant de nouveau à cet après-midi dans la caravane où tout avait dégringolé.

C'était une journée comme n'importe laquelle, il tournait des scènes avec Katie, David et Willa tout en attendant de pouvoir passer un moment avec sa petite amie dans sa caravane et de lui proposer un dîner romantique pour ce soir. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours car elle devait préparer un travail pour le réalisateur pour le prochain épisode.

Mais quand il avait fait un pas dans sa caravane l'après-midi, la tension à l'intérieur avait été si lourde qu'il avait presque suffoqué. Elle était assise sur le canapé regardant fixement le vide, se tenant là sans bouger. Il avait immédiatement sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et les mots d'amour s'étaient perdus quelque part entre sa gorge et ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse même parler. Se laissant un instant pour se reprendre suite à l'étouffement qu'il avait ressentit en rentrant dans sa caravane, il s'était mit à enfin parler pour connaître les raisons du mal être qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de sa compagne.

"Emily que se passe t-il ?" avait-il demandé doucement se mettant à genoux devant elle "Tu as eu un souci avec le travail" il ne l'avait jamais vu si tendu.

Elle se tenait là sur le canapé, la ligne mince de ses lèvres se tenant étroitement ensemble, ce qui indiquait vraiment qu'elle se posait milles questions dans son fort intérieur. Il avait même pu voir ses yeux humides, les larmes sur le bord faisant tout son possible pour éviter de leur permettre de tomber. Elle était restée assise à sa place comme une poupée de cire refusant de lui parler, quand il avait couvert sa main de la sienne elle l'avait éloigné fortement comme si son contact pouvait la brûler.

Elle lui avait dit d'une voix tranchante comme un couteau de la laisser seule, et il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il s'était levé et s'était balancé sur ses chaussures, les mots durs ressemblaient à une gifle qu'elle lui avait infligé, et si elle l'avait regardé elle aurait pu voir une vraie confusion se lisant sur son visage.

"Dit moi ce qui te tracasse Emily" avait-il répété essayant de tirer des informations de son mutisme et d'essayer de comprendre son comportement peu orthodoxe envers lui.

"Tu as peut-être pensé que je ne découvrirais jamais la vérité. Tu as dû te dire que j'étais trop jeune pour même réaliser ce qui se passait derrière mon dos" elle lui avait crié dessus se levant du canapé s'éloignant de lui le plus loin possible.

Stephen n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'elle lui disait, il s'était demandé de quelle vérité elle voulait parler, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était trop jeune, il aimait sa fraîcheur au contraire.

"Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu me dis" avait-il dit en faisant un pas vers elle.

Il s'était trouvé juste en face d'elle lui expliquant qu'il l'aimait, quand ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé puisse arriver s'était produit. Elle avait levé le bras et l'avait giflé sur la joue très fort, puis l'avait poussé, il avait chancelé en arrière et aurait pu presque tombé si la table n'avait pas interrompue sa chute.

"Tu est un bâtard égoïste!" avait-elle crié le regardant avec des yeux remplis de colère et de déception.

Elle était alors sortit de la caravane le laissant là, debout tout seul la stupéfaction écrite sur son visage et perdu par ce qui venait d'arriver. Quand il avait reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard il avait couru après elle la voyant se diriger vers le parking. Au moment où elle avait atteint sa voiture, juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre sa portière il lui avait attrapé le bras voulant des explications à son comportement, elle ne pouvait pas le gifler et s'enfuir sans donner d'explication. Elle s'était échappée de son contact, lui demandant de bien écouter une dernière fois en le fixant avec les yeux noirs de rage.

"Stephen je veux que tu me laisses seule. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir près de moi. Je ne veux plus te parler ni que tu me parles. Tout est finit entre nous. Tu comprends. Ce qu'il y avait n'existe plus car tu m'as menti et m'as trahi de la pire des façons" lui avait-elle dit lentement.

Elle l'avait repoussé de nouveau sans le laisser parler et était montée dans sa voiture sans même le regarder une seule fois. Il avait enfin trouvé la femme de ses rêves, celle qui pourrait devenir son épouse un jour, et tout venait de se détériorer, d'éclater en morceaux devant lui sans même qu'il sache pourquoi exactement.

Depuis ce fameux jour il ne souriait plus à part quand il y avait des fans sur le tournage, ne mangeait plus vraiment mais faisait du sport dés qu'il avait un moment de libre pour évacuer tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Le lundi pendant le débriefe sur le nouvel épisode à tourner avec le réalisateur et les producteurs, Greg lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était plus vraiment concentré et que cela se faisait ressentir sur le tournage, qu'il devait se remettre en question. Stephen avait espéré qu'Emily qui se trouvait aussi avec eux, en entendant les remarques du producteur réagirait et voudrait bien lui parler de nouveau.

Mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et elle avait même quitter la pièce à la fin sans un regard pour lui, sans s'inquiéter qu'il descendait de plus en plus dans les enfers. Stephen n'arrivait pas à croire que toute leur relation, leurs mots d'amour, leurs baisers, leurs moments intimes, avait pu être balayé d'un coup de sa mémoire, que tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver ne la concernait plus. Lui pour sa part n'arrêtait pas de penser à leurs moments, chaque nuit il rêvait d'eux, du bonheur qu'il avait quand il l'a tenait dans ses bras, ou bien quand il lui faisait l'amour.

Après la remarque de Greg il avait essayé pour oublier sa perte, sa douleur, de se mettre à fond dans son travail, dans l'association avec sa mère. Katie lui avait dit de passer à autre chose, trouver même quelqu'un d'autre mais il ne le pouvait pas car Emily était ancrée en lui, il ne voulait qu'elle. David et Willa, ses amis avait bien vu sa douleur, il leur avait même expliqué ce qui arrivait et même eux ne comprenaient pas la réaction de la jeune femme, l'un et l'autre avaient essayé de lui parler mais elle leur avait répondu que cela ne les concernaient pas.

Stephen se trouvait toujours assis sur le plancher le long du mur son coeur se compressant au souvenir de leur dernière discussion d'il y a deux semaines couvrant son visage de ses mains la douleur le consumant.

"Oh Emily pourquoi ? Pourquoi me repousse-tu ?" gémit-il, permettant à la bouteille d'écossais presque vide de glisser entre ses jambes.

Se reposant là, sentant la boisson alcoolisée consommer son âme, il essuya ses yeux rapidement, éloigna la bouteille offensante et rampa à travers le plancher, recherchant l'anneau jeté. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche il le découvrit finalement derrière le canapé. Il le ramassa comme si c'était un morceau inestimable de porcelaine, et le plaça soigneusement sur son doigt.

"Je dois te voir, tu dois me parler, tu dois m'expliquer," chuchota-t-il, regardant fixement la minuscule bande d'or.

Chancelant sur ses pieds, il trébucha à travers le plancher de son appartement et tomba contre le mur avec un grognement dur. Ignorant son incapacité à marcher droit il prit ses clefs de voiture et sortit de son appartement.

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions. A bientôt pour la suite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire, merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide.**

Vingt minutes plus tard, il fit couiner les pneus de sa voiture s'arrêtant brusquement devant l'immeuble d'Emily. Il tomba presque en sortant de la voiture dans sa rapidité pour arriver au logement. Il tape à la porte de l'appartement, et la lumière s'alluma après un instant. Il entendit des pas derrière la porte mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.

"Emily ! Emily , je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre cette porte, on doit parler!" cria-t-il. "Je ne pars pas jusqu'à ce que tu ne sortes, tu m'entends ?" cria-t-il encore plus fort, frappant plus dur. "Ouvre cette fichue porte!"

Un instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Emily sortit le repoussant plus loin dans le couloir ne voulant pas le laisser rentrer.

« Va t'en Stephen, qu'essayes-tu de faire en hurlant comme cela ? »

« J'essaye de parler à la femme que j'aime» cria t-il

« Tu es ivre, rentre chez toi »

« NON, je ne pars pas tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe »

« Rentre chez toi Steve s'il te plaît » demanda Emily

Un voisin passa sa tête par l'embrasure de sa porte d'appartement « J'ai appelé la police » averti-t-il tout en envoyant un regard détestable à Stephen avant de claquer sa porte et s'enfermant dans son appartement.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme cela Emily. Dis moi pourquoi tu ne me parles plus. » il lui prit le bras.

« Ne me touche pas » dit-elle en le repoussant encore une fois durement

Stephen tituba et tomba à terre. En se relevant il vit des visages les regarder.

« Rentrez chez vous, ce ne sont pas vos affaires »

« Tu vas réveiller tout le monde. Rentre tu n'es plus le bienvenue chez moi. Ta place n'est plus auprès de moi » dit-elle serrant les dents.

« Ma place ! Ma place n'est pas ici ! Mais si, ma place est à tes côtés ! Aux côtés de l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime Emily, je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde »

Emily pu voir des policiers au bout du couloir se diriger vers eux mais Stephen ne les ayant pas encore aperçu continua sa tirade devant la femme qu'il aimait.

« Si tu me parlais, je ne devrais pas recourir à ceci!" l'accusa-t-il criant plus fort. "Tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu m'en veux et pourquoi tu es partie, je mérite de savoir pourquoi !" Tu ne crois pas ?

Un des policiers qui était arrivé à la hauteur de Stephen, le prit par les épaules, mais l'acteur le repoussa violemment. Alors ses collègues l'attrapèrent à leur tour aussi mais il se débattit de toute ses forces, ils arrivèrent tout de même à lui installer les menottes. Ils l'emmenèrent de force, et Emily l'entendit hurler son prénom encore, et encore. Elle resta là, plantée devant sa porte, tremblante et pleurant.

Quatre heures plus tard, Stephen s'asseyait dans le bureau de Greg dans les studios, sa nuit d'enfer finalement derrière lui, mais les effets prolongés s'accrochant toujours à lui comme une chaîne autour de son cou. Il avait été un imbécile, non seulement avec Emily, mais avec les policiers aussi bien.

Le producteur hurlait contre lui pas du tout content des effets de ses actions par rapport à la presse. A un moment Greg lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas son personnage, celui qui pissait sur le véhicule d'un flic, ou qui se battait contre les gens comme le justicier. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le haut, Steven vit la teinte rouge du visage de son producteur et la petite veine le long de sa tempe palpitant avec chaque questions posées. Il descendit plus bas sur sa chaise, enterrant le côté de son visage dans le paquet de glace comme s'il créait un bouclier à l'assaut verbal de Berlanti.

"Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça Stephen ?" demanda Greg posant une jambe sur le bureau et tapant par terre avec l'autre.

"J'ai fait une erreur," murmura-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de s'expliquer.

"Tu as fait une erreur ? Tu te rends compte si l'un des voisin d'Emily a enregistré toute la scène, tu es vu comme un homme sans problème, intègre pour les fans. À ton avis que vont-ils penser s'ils ont vent de cette histoire" dit Greg frustré.

Steven ne répondit rien et le producteur le regarda plus en détail, il n'avait jamais vu son acteur dans cet état, complètement saoul. Quand il avait reçu l'appel de la police à deux heures de matin il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Stephen Amell, l'acteur principal de sa série dans une cellule. Après avoir signé tout les papiers de décharge il avait voulu le raccompagner chez lui mais vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un pas devant l'autre sans tituber et ne voulant qu'il boive encore plus, Greg avait décidé de l'emmener au studio où il passait la nuit lui même ce soir là.

Arrivé dans le bureau il lui avait fait boire plusieurs tasses de café pour pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui mais depuis qu'il avait dégrisé Stephen ne réagissait plus vraiment à rien. Avec cette erreur Greg espérait que son ami n'avait pas détruit sa carrière, ni son amitié avec Emily qui ne devait pas vraiment être heureuse et ne lui pardonnerait surement jamais un tel spectacle devant ses voisins.

"Dis moi ce qu'il se passe Steve" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce "Je t'ai observé depuis ces deux dernières semaines, tu as l'air très fatigué, tu veux tourner jusqu'à pas d'heure. Je sais aussi que tu t'entraînes comme un malade et que tu ne manges pas assez" il souffla passant une main sur son visage "Et j'ai aussi pu me rendre compte qu'avec Emily il y avait un problème, vous ne vous parlez plus. As-tu une autre femme dans ta vie Steve...et elle l'a découvert ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Stephen regardant enfin son ami "Mais comment as-tu su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous"

"Tu n'es pas subtil Steve, tu l'as regarde avec tant d'amour qu'il serait difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte"

"Je ne vois personne d'autre Greg" dit-il posant le sachet de glace sur la table et soufflant "« Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive. J'essaye de lui parler, de l'appeler mais elle répond à aucun de mes appels. Elle m'a giflé il y a deux semaines, et elle m'a dit des paroles que je n'arrive toujours à comprendre. »

« Il va falloir s'expliquer avec elle Stephen, mais là connaissant son tempérament elle doit t'en vouloir pour cette nuit, laisse passer quelques jours et va de nouveau la voir. Je veux retrouver mon acteur comme avant»

« D'accord je vais la laisser respirer et attendre quelques jours qu'elle se calme» dit Stephen complètement fatigué à présent.

« Rentre dans ta caravane et revient pour huit heures, propre et sobre cette fois »

« Bien évidemment » dit Stephen se levant et sortant du bureau.

Il se dirigea vers sa caravane ayant laissé sa voiture devant l'immeuble d'Emily, il allait devoir contacter un remorqueur pour lui ramener ce matin au studio, mais pour l'instant il était trop fatigué et dégouté de lui par ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait parler bientôt avec l'amour de sa vie car il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait supporter cela.

Dans sa chambre, après le départ de Steven avec les policiers, Emily s'était assise sur le bord de son lit, regardant fixement l'enveloppe encombrante qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, puis la serrant la colère l'envahissant. Elle se leva vite faisant un pas vers son armoire où elle avait caché une boîte pour placer le paquet. Elle ferma cette dernière avec son contenu qu'elle ne supportait plus, puis l'enfonça au plus profond de son armoire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne jette pas simplement cette merde. » Fermant la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire elle se déplaça au miroir, se regarda et se détesta de s'être laissé séduire par lui.

A l'intérieur d'elle, son coeur criait une petite voix de laisser Stephen s'expliquer, de ne pas croire ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette enveloppe. Mais la vidéo était réelle, et ce n'était pas un montage non plus, ni une des scènes qu'il avait tourné avant d'être dans la série. Elle avait demandé à un ami de bien vouloir vérifier pour savoir si la vidéo était authentique et il lui avait confirmé que rien n'avait été modifié sur cette bande. Elle se rappelait quand elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe et avait vu la clé usb à l'intérieur avec un message qui l'avait fait paniqué sur le moment.

"Si tu crois que tu es la seule dans son lit tu te trompes bien. Ne te voile pas la face, tu es juste là pour combler l'absence de la femme qui se trouve dans cette vidéo, son grand amour Cassandra Jean. Quand elle sera de retour définitivement il te quittera. Alors fais le avant d'être prise encore longtemps pour une idiote."

Elle avait donc regardé la vidéo qui se trouvait sur la clé et elle avait pu voir Stephen l'homme qu'elle aimait faisant l'amour à une femme brune, lui dire des mots d'amour comme il le faisait avec elle. A ce moment là son coeur s'était arrêté quelques secondes et puis était venu les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle avait essayé de croire le plus longtemps possible que Stephen ne détruirait jamais leur couple, qu'il y avait une explication logique à cette vidéo.

Elle avait fait des recherche et avait pu voir plusieurs photos de Stephen et Cassandra sur les réseaux sociaux, quand elle regardait les dates elle avait même pu se rendre compte qu'il l'avait encore vu il y a un mois quand il était parti pour Los Angeles pour voir sa mère soit disant. Mais cela avait été un mensonge, la preuve étant ces photos de lui et de cette femme sortant à l'arrière d'une maison main dans la main.

Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve en pensant qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'elle ? Qu'il voudrait une vie avec elle, Emily avait pensé qu'elle lui suffirait, que son amour lui suffirait mais elle s'était bien trompée. Elle avait voulu au départ aller le voir tout de suite, lui lancer l'enveloppe dans le visage et lui demander des explications, mais elle avait reçu un sms au bout d'une heure avec un contact inconnu.

 **"Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite que si tu décides de lui pardonner, je trouverais le moyen de poster cette vidéo et de faire croire à Stephen que c'est toi qui l'a installé sur internet. Il te détestera d'avoir détruit sa réputation pour une vengeance. Alors je te préviens quitte le. Fait le rapidement, je te surveille."**

Certes, elle le détestait pour la faire souffrir et de s'être moqué d'elle, mais elle n'était pas aussi cruelle pour lui faire perdre son emploi ainsi qu'à tout les autres acteurs si la série devait s'arrêter, ni d'entaché sa réputation d'homme droit. Donc elle avait décidé de juste lui dire de ne plus venir la voir et que tout était fini entre eux. Ce qui s'était exactement passé quand elle avait attendu dans sa caravane la douleur dans son coeur en le voyant lui sourire, le voir s'inquiéter vraiment pour elle. Et elle s'était dit au fond qu'il était vraiment un très bon acteur, elle pourrait presque croire qu'il l'aimait vraiment, mais tout n'était qu'un jeu de rôle.

Emily se regardait toujours dans le miroir se souvenant de la réaction de Stephen ce soir dans le couloir de son immeuble, il avait l'air d'être dévasté quand même de son silence, de l'avoir perdu. Il avait l'air d'être honnête sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Ce pourrait-il que quelqu'un voulait les faire se séparer et lui avait envoyé cette vidéo ? Mais elle effaça vite ces doutes de sa tête, la vidéo était réelle, Stephen l'avait vraiment trompé avec cette Cassandra, elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner, mais peut-être devrait-elle lui expliquer sa décision de leur rupture.

Quand Katie se leva ce matin elle était vraiment très heureuse que son plan est si bien marché. Depuis deux semaines elle était devenue encore plus proche de Stephen pour le consoler de sa rupture d'avec l'assistante du réalisateur. Souvent après les tournages, quand ils avaient une pause et si David et Willa n'étaient pas présent, il venait dans sa caravane et ils discutaient. Quand elle voyait qu'il partait dans ses pensées et que son visage se refermait, elle lui prenait la main, ou bien lui caressait le visage pour lui apaiser les traits. Il était même arrivé une fois où ils s'étaient endormis sur le lit de Katie, elle s'était rapprochée de lui posant sa main sur sa poitrine musclée, le caressant à travers sa chemise, sa tête sur son épaule lui prodiguant des baisers dans le cou.

Elle aurait voulu faire plus mais elle savait qu'elle devait attendre son heure, elle devait attendre qu'il ne pense plus à Emily et qu'il décide de continuer sa vie. A ce moment là elle serait près de lui pour lui montrer qu'une relation l'un avec l'autre serait parfaite pour lui et qu'il pourrait trouver avec elle ce qu'il lui avait manqué dans sa relation avec la jeune femme blonde.

Elle avait réfléchi pendant au moins deux mois à un plan pour faire partir Emily, et puis un soir elle s'était rappelée d'une discussion ivre qu'elle avait eu avec Cassandra, l'ex de Stephen, un soir qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis juste avant les vacances d'hiver. La femme brune lui avait révélé dans son état d'ivresse, qu'une fois elle avait fait une sexe-tape avec Stephen mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais découvert. La caméra avait été caché dans son armoire qui se trouvait devant son lit, et au début de leur moment intime elle avait appuyé sur la télécommande discrètement pour les filmer. Quand Katie lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de la vidéo, Cassandra lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait enregistré sur une clé usb et l'avait gardé en sécurité chez elle.

C'est comme cela qu'elle avait repris contact avec le mannequin quand elle était allée à Los Angeles il y a un mois, elle avait passé le week-end chez Cassandra. Pendant que la jeune femme était dans la salle de bain, elle avait trouvé la clé usb et l'avait emprunté...plutôt volé. Elle l'avait copié chez elle, et l'avait envoyé à Emily avec un mot pour la prévenir que son copain la trompait, ce qui avait bien marché car Stephen et Cassandra s'étaient vu à Los Angeles quand il était allé rendre visite à sa mère. Puis deux jours après avoir envoyé l'enveloppe elle avait entendu une dispute entre Stephen et Emily, elle le quittait...elle avait gagné.

Stephen arriva sur le plateau de tournage à huit heures ce matin là, cela faisait deux jours depuis son invasion chez la jeune femme complètement saoul. La douleur dans sa tête avait disparu assez vite, mais pas celle qui se trouvait dans son cœur. Il aperçu Emily vers la table des rafraichissements, un café dans la main en plein dans ses pensées et vit son regard dans le vide, il se dirigea directement vers elle.

Emily buvait son café quand elle sentit son corps se remplir de frissons, elle savait que Stephen devait être arrivé sur le plateaux, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui son corps réagissait d'anticipation à son toucher et ses baisers. Elle grogna intérieurement demandant à son corps d'arrêter de réagir en sa présence, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il lui avait fait la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu croire de sa part.

Quand Stephen arriva juste à côté d'Emily il ferma les yeux un instant pour se préparer à la conversation, il devait tout faire pour garder son calme aujourd'hui mais il devait aussi lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient parler, c'était essentiel pour réussir à réparer ce qui avait été brisé.

« Je peux te parler Emily ? »

Emily sentit son coeur battre très fort au son de sa voix, quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin elle avait envie de lui parler du sms qu'elle avait reçu de la personne qui lui avait envoyé l'enveloppe, expliquant que la vidéo pourrait être postée et que Stephen pourrait perdre son rôle. Mais se sentant toujours trahi par lui, qu'il est pu la tromper avec son ex-copine pendant son voyage à Los-Angeles, elle décida qu'elle devait rester ferme sur sa décision de le quitter. Même si elle avait apprit son incartade par autrui qui voulait surement une vengeance contre Stephen, l'homme qu'elle croyait l'aimer avait fait l'amour avec une autre femme.

« Je ne veux pas te parler » dit-elle sèchement sans même le regarder.

« Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de l'autre nuit, je n'aurais pas dû, mais je veux seulement parler avec toi »

"Il n'y a rien à dire Stephen, notre relation est finie c'est tout"

« Emily soit nous parlons en privé, soit nous discutons publiquement devant le personnel qui se trouve sur le plateau. Je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi la femme que j'aime ne me parle plus. Alors que choisis-tu Embett. Ailleurs ou ici et maintenant» dit-il énervé qu'elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer avec lui.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas lui faire cet affront devant tout le monde, cela serait assez dur pour lui d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui avouer et pour elle de lui expliquer les raisons de sa décision, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il s'était vraiment moqué d'elle.

Elle se retourna vers la table, bu sa tasse de café, la déposa dans la poubelle. Elle entreprit tout cela d'un rythme d'escargot voulant reculer la discussion qui allait tout détruire même leur amitié. Elle prit une grande respiration, essayant de garder les larmes au fond d'elle même et se retourna sans le regarder, sortant du plateau se dirigeant vers une des salles de repos. Emily devait se mettre en condition avant de pouvoir lui lancer un seul regard, sinon il comprendrait qu'elle lui cachait une chose importante, comme le chantage. Il la connaissait tellement bien, comme elle avait cru le connaître aussi bien, mais les histoires d'amour comme dans les séries n'existaient pas, du moins par pour elle, elle venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends.

« Nous allons discuter dans la salle de repos»

« Merci » dit il en chuchotant.

Il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

 **Je pense poster à présent tout les deux jours pour cette histoire, ensuite il y aura mon Olicity. Merci de me donner vos réactions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nous sommes mardi donc un nouveau chapitre avec l'explication tant attendu par Stephen qui risque de tomber de très haut apprenant la vérité.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir.**

 **Delicity-Unicorn merci pour ton aide précieuse...Je t'embrasse**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGOAGOAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Prenant un souffle profond, Stephen ferma tranquillement la porte derrière eux, serrant le mécanisme de serrure fermement en place, de sorte qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Emily marcha vers le petit banc trônant au milieu de la pièce et s'assit. Il s'avança vers elle et s'adossa au mur, pour se retrouver face à elle et pouvoir regarder toutes les expressions qui passeraient sur son visage durant leur discussion.

Emily essaya de tout son être de rester calme, lui hurler dessus ne ferait pas avancer la discussion, donc elle posa ses mains sur ses jambes prenant une grande respiration. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand son téléphone émit un bip pour lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un message. Quand elle l'ouvrit, Emily sentit son sang faire un tour dans sa tête car elle pouvait y trouver un message de l'inconnu.

"Pour être sûr que tu ne lui avoues pas le chantage, compose le numéro et laisse moi entendre votre conversation"

Emily ne savait pas comme cet inconnu pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble dans cette pièce mais cela n'importait pas vraiment. Elle était ici pour arrêter de souffrir et faire que Stephen ne l'implore plus tout les jours de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal pour qu'elle le déteste et n'accepte plus de l'avoir près d'elle. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette menace elle aurait pu essayer de rendre cela moins difficile pour les deux, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle appuya sur le symbole d'appel et posa son téléphone sur le banc, à côté d'elle. Elle prit tout le courage qu'elle pouvait posséder à l'intérieur d'elle et commença la mise à mort de la relation qu'elle avait cru durable et vraie.

« Je ne veux plus que tu vienne me voir chez moi comme hier, complètement ivre et hurlant »

« Je me suis déjà excusé, je sais que c'était stupide... »

« Stupide ? Mais c'était pire que cela. Mes voisins me regardaient bizarrement ce matin à cause de toi » dit-elle en colère

« Je voulais te parler ! Tu ne me parles plus depuis deux semaines » hurla Stephen

« Mais tu aurais pu te tuer en voiture ayant autant bu » réalisant que ce qu'elle disait, signifiant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire penser cela, elle continua « Ou même tué quelqu'un »

« Si j'ai bu c'est que je n'en peux plus de cette situation entre nous. Arrête de crier et dit moi ce qui arrive, pourquoi en sommes nous arriver là ? Je veux comprendre »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre Stephen. Notre histoire est finie c'est tout »

« Pourquoi me traites-tu comme cela ? Pourquoi m'as-tu éloigné de toi aussi vite ? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant » implora t-il

« Tu ne peux pas, tu as cassé ma confiance et tu ne peux pas la réparer»

« Dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal Emily ? Je vais changer, je vais réparer mon erreur» supplia t-il

« Tu ne peux pas car quand tu trompes ta petite amie il n'y a plus retour en arrière»

« Mais non... Jamais...Te tromper ? » il bégayait trop surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre

« Coucher avec une autre femme que moi est tromper Stephen et c'est ce que tu m'as fait» dit-elle sentant sa gorge se nouer par l'émotion en pensant à la vidéo.

« Emily, je ne t'ai jamais été infidèle depuis notre première nuit »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois, son regard vide d'émotions essayant de ne pas faire transparaître la douleur qui s'insinuait à l'intérieur de son cœur déjà pas mal meurtri.

"Ne le nie pas Stephen s'il te plaît. Ne rend pas cela plus difficile"

"Mais bien sûr que je le nie, je n'ai rien fait. Qui t'a fait croire de telles conneries ? »

« Cela n'a plus d'importance par qui ou comment je l'ai découvert. Je... » elle n'arrivait plus à continuer. C'était si dur, de penser à lui avec cette femme brune faisant l'amour dans cet hôtel.

« On t'a raconté que des mensonges. Je t'aime Emily ! J'ai été attiré par toi dès notre première rencontre. Nous avons été ami avant de succomber l'un à l'autre. Je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir trahi et te tromper avec une autre femme »

Emily serra les mains contre le banc pour éviter de lui hurler dessus la colère la submergeant. Comment pouvait-il lui mentir en la regardant directement dans les yeux ? Stephen voyant qu'elle contenait sa colère en elle devait réussir à lui faire comprendre que jamais il aurait pu faire ce dont elle l'accusait car elle était tout pour lui.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu te laisses duper comme cela Emily. Je pensais que tu me faisait confiance, " dit-il en la fixant. "tu ne m'aimes peut-être pas autant que je le croyais. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit cela sur toi je ne l'aurais jamais cru car j'ai confiance en toi et en notre amour. Mais pas toi, quelqu'un te dis des mensonges à mon sujet et tu le crois. » dit-il en colère contre elle.

« Ce ne sont pas des mensonges » dit-elle en chuchotant.

Stephen essaya de se calmer, crier n'était pas la solution, il devait faire comprendre à la femme qu'il aimait qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« Tu dois me croire ma puce, je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme depuis que nous avons fait l'amour à Maui. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu me satisfait largement, pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs »

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas des mensonges car j'ai une vidéo de vous deux faisant l'amour, et je connais le nom de cette femme aussi»

« Tu sais que tout peut être modifié de nos jours avec les progrès de la technologie»

« C'est ce que j'avais pensé aussi au début mais un ami m'a certifié que c'est la vidéo originale. C'est toi et elle... Ensemble... Faisant l'amour. Elle m'a envoyé aussi des lettres d'amour et de ce que tu aimerais lui faire la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez »

Elle sentie la nausée lui venir lui jetant tout cela dans le visage, elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle voulait quitter cette pièce et que tout soit fini. Qu'elle reprenne sa vie avant qu'elle ne rencontre Stephen.

Stephen était complètement désemparé et abasourdi par tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Ce n'était pas possible, on devait leur faire une farce et Emily y croyait dur comme fer...ou bien une personne essayait de les séparer, mais qui ? Il ne savait plus ou il en était, ce qu'il devait dire pour la convaincre que c'était faux. Et de quelle vidéo parlait-elle ? Il n'avait jamais filmé ses ébats avec les femmes. Et de quelles lettres d'amour parlait-elle ?

« Ce n'est pas possible » murmura t-il, secouant sa tête. « Cela ne peut être qu'un truquage… Fais-moi voir la vidéo et je te prouverais que cela n'est pas moi » demanda-t-il essayant de tout faire pour l'inciter à comprendre.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » Elle baissa ses yeux, regardant le plancher tranquillement.

Stephen se laissa descendre vers le bas sur le plancher lentement, frottant son visage d'un air fatigué et souffla anéanti. Avec un gémissement fort, il étira ses bras au-dessus de ses genoux et regarda la forme silencieuse d'Emily. Son regard toujours posé sur le plancher, ses mains accrochées au banc, sa respiration saccadée. Il se décida à poser l'ultime question.

« Puis-je au moins connaître le nom de la femme avec qui je t'aurais tromper. Ou cela aussi tu ne veux pas me le donner»

« Cassandra Jean » dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Les yeux de l'acteur s'ouvrit en grand de surprise. Il connaissait très bien cette femme, très intimement même.

Son corps tout tremblant et les larmes coulant sur ses joues elle réussit quand même à parler "Ne me dis pas que tu ne la connais pas car j'ai déjà fait une recherche sur son nom et j'ai vu des photos de vous"

"Je ne vais pas nier que je ne connais pas Cassandra car cela serait un mensonge" dit-il ironiquement "Nous étions ensembles pendant trois ans avant que j'ai le rôle d'Oliver Queen. Elle voulait une relation longue durée mais je ne le souhaitais pas, préférant me consacrer à mon tout premier rôle principal, ma carrière était plus importante avant cela"

"Nous avons eu deux ans d'amitié et six mois de relation pourtant tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle. C'est parce que tu as toujours été avec elle depuis tout ce temps. Dés qu'elle revient d'un de ses voyages vous couchez ensemble"

"Bien sûr que non Emily" dit-il se levant et s'avançant vers elle "Je n'ai pas couché avec elle depuis longtemps" il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur son genoux "Je l'ai quitté car j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas la femme de ma vie. Mais toi tu l'es, depuis le début. »

« Ne me touche pas » dit-elle en lui repoussant le bras.

« Tu sais au plus profond de ton coeur que ce que je dis est vrai. Je suis innocent de ce que tu m'accuses Emily. Ne laisse pas ceci détruire ce que nous avons. » pendant qu'il prononça ces mots, il se demanda si les dommages n'étaient pas déjà fait, si ce qu'ils avaient partagé par le passé n'avait pas été détruit et que c'était irréparable. Les mots d'Emily lui confirmèrent.

« C'est déjà fini Steven » dit la jeune femme sentant son coeur se briser à ces mots

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne t'ai pas encore prouver mon innocence »

"Tu ne peux pas le faire car la vidéo me donne la preuve que tu es avec ton mannequin. Ce n'est pas un jumeaux, ce n'est pas un sosie, c'est toi Steven. Ton visage est sur le miroir au dessus du lit prenant du plaisir avec une autre femme. Je connais ton visage quand tu as un orgasme, je l'ai assez vu. Je connais ta voix quand tu me demandes de venir pour toi. C'est tout sur la vidèo. C'EST TOI SUR CETTE VIDEO TU NE PEUX PAS LE NIER" hurla-t-elle à la fin.

« Laisse-moi voir cette foutue vidéo Emily et je te prouverais que tu as tort » hurla t-il

« Tu ne pourras pas la voir car je l'ai supprimé, je ne voulais pas te regarder avoir des relations sexuelles avec une autre femme, une fois était suffisant» elle prit son téléphone, se leva et s'approcha de la porte rapidement.

« Toute cette histoire est un mensonge Emily, je t'aime » dit-il quand elle commença à ouvrir le verrou « Je vais te prouver que je ne t'ai jamais menti, que je ne t'ai jamais trompé » Cria-t-il en faisant un pas en avant « Ne pas laisser ce mensonge tout détruire entre nous »

« Tu es en retard Steven tout est déjà détruit. Notre amitié, notre relation » Chuchota-t-elle ouvrant la porte "Ne t'approche plus de moi s'il te plaît" dit-elle le laissant seul dans la pièce.

« Ne me laisse pas Emily, je t'aime » Chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Quand elle n'est pas revenue il tapa son poing sur le banc s'énervant contre la personne qui avait envoyé cette vidéo à Emily, il allait remuer ciel et terre pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et quand il trouverait le coupable il lui ferait avouer à la femme qu'il aimait que tout était un mensonge.

La jeune femme, toujours derrière la porte l'entendit supplier mais n'a pas fait demi-tour car rien ne pourrait changer le fait qu'il l'avait trompé, elle quitta le plateau en courant les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Arrivée entre deux caravanes elle plaça son téléphone à son oreille.

« C'est fini, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Alors laissez-le tranquille »

Elle n'eut comme réponse que le bip à l'autre bout signifiant que la personne avait raccroché. Quand elle serra le portable contre sa poitrine elle reçu de nouveau un message.

"Bien ! Maintenant fait ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Stephen Amell n'est pas fait pour toi, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour le garder auprès de toi."

Elle se laissa glisser contre la caravane , son corps pris de spasmes violents, elle hurla autant qu'elle put et laissa libre cours à sa détresse, à la perte d'une relation qu'elle pensait solide et réelle.

Stephen était parti dans sa caravane demandant au réalisateur de tourner des scènes sans lui pour l'instant, qu'il serait de retour dans une heure, sa discussion avec la jeune femme l'ayant complètement vidé physiquement. Assis sur son canapé il repensa à sa dispute avec Emily, il l'entendait répéter dans sa tête qu'elle avait une vidéo 'J'ai une vidéo de toi et elle...ensemble faisant l'amour' les mots continuant à se répercuter dans son cerveau l'irritant d'avantage, les minutes défilant une par une rapidement.

"Quelle vidéo ? " se mit-il à crier au vide de sa caravane claquant ses poings sur la table devant lui "Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me la montrer ? L'as-tu vraiment supprimé ?"

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cassandra aurait voulu envoyé la vidéo à Emily. Ils n'avaient jamais filmé leurs ébats amoureux, et les mots, peut-être lui en avait-il écrit un ou deux durant leur relation quand ils étaient séparés trop longtemps à cause de son travail, mais ce n'était pas des mots d'amour mais plutôt sexuels.

Il devait trouver une solution et réussir à parler à Cassandra, savoir pourquoi elle avait voulu détruire son couple avec Emily. Il pensait qu'ils étaient amis depuis la rupture, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu d'avoir choisi sa carrière sur leur relation. Il lui téléphonait de temps en temps pour savoir comment se passait son travail et elle lui parlait des épisodes qu'elle avait vu de la série le félicitant de son travail.

Une fois elle avait même rigolé au téléphone lui apprenant qu'elle avait vu un épisode dans un autre pays, cette fois-ci c'était en Italie, et elle trouvait sa voix drôle dans cette langue, elle lui disait qu'elle préférait l'originale.

Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'ai pas pu se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore des sentiments à son égard quand ils s'étaient vus à Los Angeles il y a un mois. Elle était heureuse de le revoir après six mois loin des Etats-unis lui parlant de sa rencontre avec un photographe avec qui elle avait entamé une relation. Il lui avait parlé d'Emily, de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle pour la première fois de sa vie, aucune rancune n'était présente.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez elle car elle ne restait pas plus de deux jours ayant une semaine de vacances avec son amoureux, des paparazzi avaient reconnus Stephen et comme il ne voulait pas que des photos de lui avec une autre femme circulent dans les journaux ou bien internet, ils s'étaient échappés par la porte arrière en courant main dans la main.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Cassandra, quand elle décrocha il lui demanda de pouvoir se rencontrer. Elle lui apprit qu'elle serait à Los Angeles dans une semaine, il se verrait dans sa maison à Palm Springs. En raccrochant il se frotta la barbe, la fatigue physique l'enveloppant, il était pressé d'être au prochain week-end pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Emily était retournée sur le tournage après être passée dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir soulagée quand elle ne vit pas Stephen dans le studio. Elle s'excusa un instant quand elle reçu un message.

"Dans une semaine j'aurais des réponses Emily et après cela tu ne pourras plus t'échapper. Je vais te prouver que je n'ai rien fait et qu'il n'y a qu'une seule femme dans ma vie"

La jeune femme sentit les frissons la parcourir, Stephen était vraiment décidé à lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas été infidèle, il avait tellement l'air sincère dans cette pièce pendant qu'il se défendait, lui jurant qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais elle savait aussi que la vidéo était authentique, aucun truquage, c'était lui et cette Cassandra faisant l'amour. Et puis il y avait cet inconnu qui lui avait envoyé la vidéo dans le but précis de les séparer, l'incitant à faire souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait en penchant une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait, la vidéo serait postée, la réputation de Stephen serait bafouée.

Elle passa la main sur son visage, bientôt ils auraient le fin mot de l'histoire. Si Stephen était vraiment coupable il n'y aurait pas de réconciliation. S'ils avaient été manipulés elle devrait trouver tout les moyens pour ce faire pardonner.

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions. A jeudi pour la suite**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je vous poste le chapitre cinq aujourd'hui où Stephen va apprendre qui a voulu détruire son couple. Et Emily va faire une découverte qui va lui faire réaliser qu'elle a fait une énorme erreur. Et la responsable de leur séparation est heureuse que son plan est réussi.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires. Delicity-Unicorn merci pour tes conseils. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

La semaine passa très rapidement sans aucune paroles prononcées par l'un ou par l'autre. Stephen ne voulait pas de nouveau l'implorer de le croire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Emily ne voulait pas lui parler car elle savait qu'elle risquerait de craquer et de lui avouer que la personne qui lui avait envoyé cette enveloppe lui avait aussi fait du chantage. Tout le monde dans le studio avaient vu qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se regardaient que du coin de l'oeil quand l'un pensait que l'autre ne le regardait pas.

David et Willa étaient triste pour leur partenaire et ami, Katie était heureuse que l'assistante du réalisateur ne fasse plus partie de la vie de Stephen. Elle avait voulu passer du temps avec lui cette semaine mais il l'avait repoussé lui expliquant qu'il voulait rester seul, qu'il avait des problèmes qu'il devait régler avant de pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Pour Katie cela lui suffisait tant que la petite blonde avait quitté sa vie elle était heureuse et pouvait attendre que Stephen soit prêt à avoir une nouvelle relation, elle ferait tout pour que cela soit avec elle bien sûr.

Le samedi l'acteur prit l'avion pour Los Angeles pour rencontrer Cassandra, après l'aéroport il partit en direction de la maison de la jeune femme, essayant au plus profond de lui de garder son calme. Il ne devait pas arriver en furie et l'accuser d'avoir gâché sa relation avec la seule femme avec qui il se voyait faire sa vie. Il fut accueilli à la porte par le compagnon de son ex-copine avec qui elle vivait une histoire d'amour depuis quatre mois.

Elle avait un grand sourire quand il l'aperçut dans la cuisine préparant du café et de la viennoiserie qu'elle avait dû ramener de son voyage en France pour une campagne de promotion dont elle avait fait des photos. Il lui posa quelques questions sur son voyage et son travail pour alimenter la conversation. Ils partirent ensuite tout les trois s'assoir sur le canapé d'angle du salon.

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait tous ces kilomètres pour juste avoir de mes nouvelles Steven. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais me rencontrer." demanda-t-elle.

"Cassandra ! As-tu eu l'idée quand nous étions ensemble de nous filmer pendant nos ébats" dit-il un peu trop durement.

"Je...Comment..." La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce fait à son ex "Oui je l'ai fait" dit-elle quand elle reprit confiance.

"Donc la vidéo est authentique" dit Stephen plus à lui même "C'est pas vrai elle avait raison, c'était vraiment moi sur la vidéo" dit-il furieux contre lui.

"Steven explique-moi ce qui arrive exactement" demanda Cassandra

"Pourquoi as-tu envoyé une vidéo de nous deux faisant l'amour à Emily ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis trois ans. Et puis tu as quelqu'un maintenant. Pourquoi tu aurais fait cela ?"

"Stop Steve...Je ne comprends pas ton accusation. Alors oui c'est vrai je nous ai filmé une fois mais c'était pour mon plaisir personnel"

"Attends tu as fait quoi ?" demanda son compagnon énervé.

"Pendant ma relation avec Steven j'ai filmé un de nos ébats. Mais il ne l'a jamais apprit jusqu'à récemment" dit-elle en regardant Yann qui s'était levé.

"Ton plaisir personnel Cassandra ! Tu nous as filmé sans mon consentement bordel" hurla Stephen.

"Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'ait pas bien mais à l'époque nous étions rarement ensemble et quand tu me manquais je regardais la vidéo j'avais besoin de cela pour me sentir proche de toi."

"Excuse moi d'avoir hurler d'accord ! Mais je ne comprend pas vraiment ton envie d'avoir une vidéo de nous deux alors je ne vais pas continuer à t'agresser à cause de cela . Mais pourquoi l'avoir envoyé à Emily ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas envoyé à ta copine Steven" répondit-elle étonné "La vidéo est ici sur une clé USB"

"Emily a reçu la clé USB avec la vidéo et elle m'a quitté" hurla t-il "A cause de ta vidéo que tu as fait sans me le dire." il se leva trop en colère "Même les mots que je t'écrivais quand on se quittait pour une période longue de ce que nous ferions quand on se retrouverait" dit-il en la fixant.

"Steve je te jure que je n'ai jamais envoyé la vidéo à Emily, ni les mots. J'en ai parlé à personne, comme je l'ai dit ce n'était que pour mon usage personnel." dit-elle passant les mains dans ses cheveux.

"Alors dis-moi comment elle a pu recevoir cette vidéo, elle croit que je l'ai trompé avec toi depuis le début. Elle pense que je suis amoureux de toi et qu'elle n'est rien pour moi"

"Quelqu'un a dû te la voler Cassandra si cette jeune femme la reçu, c'est sa seul explication. Comment as-tu pu faire cela Cass ? Je ne te suffisais pas alors tu regardais la vidéo de ton ex te baisant " cria son compagnon.

"Bien sûr que non Yann, tu me satisfais largement" dit-elle se levant pour l'approcher

"Va chercher cette foutue clé USB que l'on puisse la détruire" dit Yann en colère et jaloux qu'elle pouvait encore posséder une vidéo d'elle et de son ex faisant l'amour.

La jeune femme quitta le salon un instant pour aller vérifier si elle possédait toujours la clé USB dans le tiroir de son bureau dans sa chambre. Elle chercha quelques minutes partout ne la trouvant nul part, s'en voulant maintenant de l'avoir fait et que cela ai brisé le couple de son ex-copain. Elle revint dans le salon la mine défaite et Stephen s'aperçu qu'elle ne voulait même pas le regarder.

"Vu ta tête tu n'a plus la clé USB" dit-il mécontent.

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment tu as pu faire une telle erreur Cassandra ? Est ce qu'il y a une vidéo de nous aussi ? Non mais je préfère le savoir aujourd'hui avant qu'une chose pareille m'arrive" hurla Yann

"Je n'ai jamais fait de vidéo de nous Yann. C'était une impulsion à l'époque. Pardonne moi s'il te plaît" elle lui prit les mains essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en voulait.

"Avec cette vidéo j'ai perdu la femme avec qui je me voyais faire ma vie Cassandra." dit Stephen toujours en colère contre elle.

"Je suis désolée que l'erreur que j'ai commise à l'époque te pose problème dans ton couple Stephen, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'Emily t'aime plus que tout. Et je veux bien lui parler pour lui expliquer pour me faire pardonner"

"Elle ne me croira pas, je lui ai déjà dit qu'elle était mon toujours mais elle ne veux pas m'écouter. Et elle le fera encore moins quand je vais lui confirmer que cela est bien moi sur cette vidéo" dit-il fatigué de cette histoire.

"Tu es sûr d'en avoir parler à personne Cassandra. Essaye de te rappeler" demanda son petit ami en colère aussi.

"Non...A personne." dit-elle passant ses mains sur son visage.

Elle essaya de se rappeler si elle en avait parler à quelqu'un mais rien lui revenait en mémoire. Comment sa clé USB aurait pu atterrir dans les mains de la petite amie de son ex, puis un éclair d'une soirée il y a très longtemps lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment lui avoir dit, mais vu qu'elle avait bien bu ce soir là tout était possible, et cette personne étant très amoureuse de Stephen depuis très longtemps elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour le séparer d'Emily.

"Attend ! Je crois l'avoir dit à une personne un soir où je faisais une fête chez moi il y a un an je pense. J'avais une de ses gueules de bois le matin ce qui signifie que j'avais dû bien boire. J'ai dû le dire surement à ce moment là"

"La personne a qui tu as confié cette information à détruit mon couple" dit Stephen en colère "Qui est-ce Cassandra ? "

"Ta partenaire dans la série, Katie Cassidy. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je lui en avais parlé mais je ne vois personne d'autre à qui j'aurais pu le faire"

"Pourquoi elle aurait fait cela Cassandra ? Cela n'a aucun sens" dit Stephen ne comprenant pas l'analyse de son ex.

"Elle est venue me voir il y a un mois, le même week-end que l'on s'est vu et que je t'ai présenté Yann. Elle est restée dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi, et elle m'a parlé de nouveau de ma vidéo beaucoup plus intéressée que la première fois. Quand le lendemain je suis partie me doucher elle a dû voler la clé."

"Pourquoi tu n'a jamais détruit cette clé USB Cassandra ? " demanda Yann toujours énervé

"Depuis que nous sommes ensemble Yann je n'ai pas une seule fois regardé ce moment avec Steven c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réalisé qu'elle avait été volé. Tu as raison j'aurais dû la détruire il y a longtemps et je suis sincèrement désolée. Mais tu es tout pour moi maintenant Yann, Steve n'est qu'un ami, je te le jure" dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"D'accord je te crois mais la discussion entre nous n'est pas fini Cassandra" dit Yann la regardant sévèrement mais s'asseyant de nouveau à côté d'elle.

"Merci et dès que l'on retrouve la clé que Katie a volé je la détruis" dit-elle passant ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé.

"Je sais que Katie voulait être avec moi à une époque mais c'est révolu. Comment aurait-elle été au courant que j'étais avec Emily personne ne le savait ? "

"Si tu crois que pour Katie c'est révolu tu te trompes Steven. Katie est très très jalouse d'Emily et elle a dû apprendre que tu avais une relation avec elle. Quand elle est venue me voir le mois dernier elle n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre d'elle, de dire qu'elle était trop petite, pas assez fine...Elle l'avait beaucoup critiqué."

"Alors elle aurait envoyé la clé à Emily pour que l'on se sépare ! " dit-il en colère contre sa partenaire à présent.

"Elle a dû se rappeler de notre conversation et a trouvé un moyen pour qu'Emily te quitte Steve. Katie est amoureuse de toi depuis le début de la série. Même moi elle ne m'aimait pas quand nous sortions ensemble, elle était déjà jalouse"

"Cette Katie a dû envoyer la clé à ta copine Steven en faisant croire que c'était Cassandra. Bon après si ma copine n'avait pas fait de vidéo en premier lieu, cette fille n'aurait jamais pu détruire ton couple" dit Yann amèrement.

"Comment je fais pour prouver tout cela à Emily maintenant ? Tu n'a pas vu Katie te voler. En plus la vidéo est authentique, donc comment lui prouver que c'est un ancien enregistrement d'il y a plus de trois ans."

"En prenant ta partenaire avouant son crime" dit Cassandra avec un sourire "Et je veux que tu me laisses le faire Steve, pour me faire pardonner de nous avoir filmé sans ton consentement et pouvoir sauver ton histoire avec Emily."

Stephen accepta l'aide de Cassandra pour attraper Katie en flagrant d'élit. Elle lui exposa son plan qui devait se dérouler dans la semaine car ensuite elle repartait pour un shooting en Australie et ne reviendrait pas avant au moins un mois. Elle lui certifia qu'il allait retrouver son amour bientôt et que tout ce qui était arrivé serait de l'histoire ancienne.

Emily se trouvait chez elle sur son canapé pensant à Stephen. Ils avaient été si heureux pendant six mois et cette vidéo avait tout gâchée entre eux. Il lui manquait terriblement, ses baisers, ses caresses, son sourire heureux quand ils passaient le week-end ensemble s'enfermant dans l'appartement de l'un ou l'autre s'aimant passionnément. Elle toucha sa bague qu'il lui avait donné après le premier mois ensemble, un symbole de l'amour qu'ils partageaient et de leur appartenance ensemble.

Elle se rappelait très bien cette journée fantastique qu'ils avaient passé sur la plage d'Hawaï. Elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras heureuse de pouvoir passer plus de deux jours avec lui, seul loin des studios. Après un petit déjeuner et un gros câlin, ils avaient prit la route du port, puis Stephen avait loué un bateau, le capitaine les avaient emmené sur une petit plage au large d'Hawaï. Ils devaient y passer toute la journée, puis le capitaine viendrait les chercher en fin de journée.

Quand le bateau les avaient laissé sur la plage elle avait regardé tout autour d'elle pour apprécier la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à eux. Une plage d'un sable fin blanc avec derrière quelques palmiers qui pouvaient servir pour se mettre à l'ombre. Au loin de la plage sur la gauche des petites montagnes d'herbe qui devait amener sur l'autre côté de l'île, et à droite des arbres qui devaient amener à une forêt. Et en face d'elle l'étendue de la mer à perte de vue d'un bleu et vert à couper le souffle, elle avait senti les bras de Stephen l'entourer la serrant contre son torse et lui prodiguant des baisers dans le cou qui lui donnaient des frissons dans le corps.

Tout avait été romantique, le pique-nique sur la plage que Stephen avait commandé aux cuisines de l'hôtel, leurs moments d'amour intime dans la mer et sur la plage, les ballades les pieds dans l'eau le long de plage main dans la main. Son petit ami avait tout fait pour faire de cette journée une qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Pendant leur promenade dans le sable à un moment il les avaient arrêté et l'avait enfermé dans ses bras son regard intense sur elle, puis il lui avait fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour.

"Emily tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai pu rencontré dans ma vie. Tu me rend heureux chaque jour, être avec toi fait que ma vie est encore plus belle. J'ai toujours fait passer ma carrière avant mes histoires avec les femmes, mais je ne le veux pas avec toi, car réussir dans mon travail ne me sert à rien si tu n'es pas à mes côtés pour me soutenir, pour me conseiller. Ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement plus qu'une simple relation entre un homme et une femme . Je n'ai jamais ressentit de telles émotions avec une autre que toi. Je ressens un amour si fort que je voudrais que tout le monde le sache. Mais comme on s'est promis de rester discret, je voudrais te donner cette bague pour te prouver mon appartenance à toi, pour te prouver qu'aucune autre femme ne viendras à ta place car mon coeur t'appartiens pour toujours. Je t'aime Emily» lui avait déclaré Stephen avec un regard remplit d'amour.

"Steven tu es l'homme que j'ai attendu toute ma vie, les quelques relations de mon passé sont si insignifiantes par rapport à ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Tu me combles de bonheur chaque jour que dieu fait. Grâce à ta gentillesse dés le début envers moi, tes sourires qui me font avoir du soleil dans mon coeur toute la journée, tes regards qui me réchauffent le corps j'ai enfin apprit ce que signifiait aimer une personne entièrement. Steven je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais pensé que cela soit possible et je serais fière de porter cette bague pour prouver aux gens que je t'appartiens pour toujours"

Ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément passant plusieurs minutes à sceller leur amour l'un envers l'autre, puis ils s'étaient échangés leur bague en or, Stephen lui avait embrassé les doigts après lui avoir placé l'anneau. Ils avaient ensuite fait l'amour une dernière fois sur la plage avant que le capitaine soit revenu les chercher.

Emily qui touchait toujours la bague en or sur son doigt pleurait en se rappelant ce moment unique et ancré en elle pour toujours. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été trop prise dans la peur que la vidéo soit publiée qu'elle avait oublié l'essentiel dans cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas eu confiance en son petit ami, en l'homme qui lui avait déclaré son amour éternel, avec une bague, sur une plage de sable fin. Il lui avait certifié encore et encore qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé, que jamais il ne pourrait la trahir d'une telle façon, qu'il l'aimait vraiment trop pour la perdre avec une coucherie avec son ex-copine.

Emily alluma son ordinateur et partit de nouveau chercher la clé USB, elle ne doutait pas que c'était bien Stephen sur ce lit avec Cassandra, mais il avait été vraiment étonné quand elle lui en avait parlé. S'il avait été coupable, il ne se serait jamais battu si fort pour lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Elle prit une grande respiration car de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait faire l'amour à une autre femme était vraiment très difficile, puis elle appuya sur lecture, en essayant d'occulter que c'était Stephen. Elle regarda plutôt tout ce qui pourrait lui certifié qu'il y avait une chose qui lui prouverait qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé avec Cassandra il y a un mois.

Elle regardait les tables de nuit survolant les deux corps sur le lit, et elle regarda plus soigneusement les objets qui s'y trouvaient et s'est arrêté sur un en particulier. Elle mit en pause et fit un zoom de l'écran et alors elle a vu un détail que l'inconnu n'avait pas remarqué et elle non plus. Cassandra possédait une station météo numérique et Emily pu apercevoir la date inscrite sur l'objet, et cela indiquait que cette vidéo avait été filmé il y a cinq ans.

Stephen ne l'avait jamais trompé, elle avait sauté à la conclusion sans lui laisser la chance de lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Tout les doutes qu'elle pouvait ressentir sur elle depuis toute petite, elle ne s'était jamais trouvée belle à part dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus, étaient réapparus en voyant Stephen et Cassandra ensemble. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait prouvé et montré un nombre incalculable de fois depuis six mois, mais au plus profond de son être, la peur qu'il la quitte pour une autre femme qui pourrait lui donner encore plus de plaisir et de bonheur restait ancrée en elle ce qui l'avait fait douter quand elle avait vu la vidéo.

Elle s'écroula dans son canapé le visage dans les mains pleurant encore et encore sur une histoire d'amour qu'elle avait détruite à cause de ses stupides doutes. Stephen ne voudrait jamais revenir dans sa vie car elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Comment allait-elle réussir à réparer ce qu'elle avait brisé ?

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions...La suite samedi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre la confrontation entre les personnes impliquées. Il va y avoir des étincelles.**

 **Merci pour les commentaires, merci au Guest**

 **Merci à ma chère Delicity-Unicorn toujours présente à mes côtés pour mes histoires Stemily. Bisous**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOGAOGA**

Quelques jours après leur discussion à Los Angeles, Stephen put voir Cassandra arriver pour une visite. Quand Emily vit son ex copain arriver avec la jeune femme brune Stephen vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, ses mains trembler. Elle s' excusa auprès du réalisateur et quitta les studios rapidement. Il se doutait qu'elle devait souffrir et s'imaginer qu'il avait remit le couvert avec Cassandra, mais sa peine ne lui fit pas autant de mal que cela aurait dû, d'une certaine façon il lui en voulait de n'avoir pas eu assez confiance en lui. Il lui couru après car elle devait venir avec lui pour connaître et entendre la vérité de ses propres oreilles.

"Emily ne t'enfuie pas encore. Tu dois venir avec moi" dit-il quand il se positionna devant elle.

"Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne Stephen. Tu veux me présenter à ta nouvelle copine" dit-elle amèrement.

"Je veux que tu me suives pour entendre la vérité" dit-il levant le bras pour l'arrêter de parler quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer "Et tu ne l'entendras ni de Cassandra, ni de moi mais de la personne qui t'a envoyé la clé USB . Je sais que tu es sûre que je t'ai trompé mais tu pourrais me laisser quand même le bénéfice du doute" dit-il avec colère

Emily le regarda et put voir dans ses yeux la vérité mais aussi de la colère qui était dirigée contre elle, surement de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui. Elle savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Cassandra, la date qu'elle a vu sur la vidéo lui adonné une réponse à l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en pensant le contraire. Stephen venait de lui dire qu'il souhaitait qu'elle entende la vérité de la bouche de la personne qui avait été responsable de leur séparation donc il avait dû trouver qui lui avait envoyé la clé USB. Voulant savoir qui avait détruit son couple, elle acquiesça et ils partirent tout les deux vers les caravanes des acteurs.

Cassandra se dirigea vers la caravane de Katie pour lui faire la surprise mais surtout pour lui faire sortir les vers du nez sur son implication de l'envoi de la vidéo à la copine de Stephen. Elle donna quelques coups sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne soit ouverte par une Katie très étonnée de voir la jeune femme à Vancouver.

"Salut Cassandra que fais-tu ici ?"

"Salut Katie je suis venue faire un shooting à Vancouver, donc j'en ai profité pour venir dire bonjour à mes amis. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère"

"Bien sûr que non Cass Vas-y rentre je ne dois pas tourner avant encore une heure"

"Merci " répondit la jeune femme en rentrant dans la caravane.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et prit son téléphone en main, elle fit croire à Katie qu'elle devait envoyer un message à son photographe pour le prévenir où elle se trouvait, mais en fin de compte elle appelait Stephen et le mettait sur haut-parleur. Il se trouvait pas très loin de la caravane de Katie pour pouvoir rentrer en temps voulu avec Emily à ses côtés.

"Alors dis moi quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu chez moi" demanda la jeune femme nonchalamment.

"Oh tu sais la routine. Tourner des scènes encore et encore. Mais j'adore mon métier donc je ne me plains pas"

"J'ai pu apercevoir Steven en arrivant mais il n'allait pas l'air vraiment bien"

"Il est comme ça depuis que sa petite blonde l'a quitté. Mais je suis là pour le consoler" dit Katie avec un petit sourire.

"Comment as-tu appris pour lui et elle, je croyais que personne n'était au courant de leur histoire. Du moins c'est ce que Steven m'avait dit il y a un mois" demanda Cassandra

"En fait je les ai surpris ensemble dans la caravane de Steven un peu après la soirée de Nocking Point"

"Et tu n'a pas prévenu ton partenaire que tu étais au courant. Pourtant je sais que tu es très intéressée par lui, même au moment où j'étais avec lui" dit Cassandra

"Je pense que si Steven n'a pas voulu ébruiter sa relation avec la petite assistante c'est que cela n'était pas prévu pour durer. "

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela Katie ? Il m'avait montré des photos d'eux à L.A. et je trouvais qu'ils avaient l'air d'être heureux tout les deux"

"Cette fille n'a pas les épaules pour prendre soin d'un homme comme Steve. Il lui faut une femme qui peux le satisfaire de toutes les manières et cette chère assistante n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit intéressé encore longtemps"

"Et tu penses que toi tu peux le satisfaire ?" dit Cassandra étonnée d'un tel aplomb de la part de la jeune femme.

"Bien sûr des femmes comme toi et moi sommes ce qu'il lui faut dans un lit. Nous sommes des tigresses pas des petits chatons comme cette blonde"

Cassandra écoutait ce que disait Katie, encore une fois la partenaire de son ex-copain dénigrait Emily, et cette fois-ci elle était persuadée que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas satisfaire Steven sexuellement. Mais Cassandra savait que Stephen aimait énormément Emily et il n'avait jamais établit une relation par rapport aux compétences dans le lit mais plutôt aux sentiments éprouvés. Mais vu que Katie lui parlait du sujet sur les compétences sexuelles, elle pourrait enfin dévier la conversation sur ce pourquoi elle était venue parler aujourd'hui.

"C'est vrai qu'avec Steve cela marchait bien sexuellement. Comme dans cette vidéo que j'avais filmé . Tu te souviens je t'en avais parlé" dit Cassandra ne montrant pas son jeu.

"Oui je me souviens de la conversation que nous avions eu où tu m'avais appris que tu l'avais filmé à son insu. Je ne pense pas que je le ferais quand nous serons ensemble"

"Tu devrais car pouvoir se regarder faire l'amour avec son copain c'est vraiment excitant" dit Cassandra en souriant voulant que Katie avoue qu'elle avait vu la vidéo.

"Tu as raison, se voir avec cet homme qui a le corps le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu avec ses abdos parfait, ses cuisses musclées et puis ses fesses. Mon dieu je rêve de lui caresser son torse comme tu l'as fais. Et le plaisir qu'il a pu te donner avec sa langue et ses mains. Tu avais tellement l'air satisfaite et repu. Je savais qu'il devait être doué dans un lit " dit Katie dans ses pensées.

"Comment sais-tu à quoi je ressemblais après notre moment intime, je ne t'ai jamais montré la vidéo Katie" demanda Cassandra suspicieusement

"Euh...Et bien...C'est ce que j'aurais... ressentit moi, je veux dire... c'est Steven tout de même" dit Katie begaillant

"Comment peux-tu connaître les détails qu'il y avait sur la vidéo Katie. Tu viens de me dire ce qu'il m'avait fait ce jour là"

"Je n'ai jamais vu la vidéo Cassandra mais le jour où tu m'en avais parlé tu étais bien saoule et tu m'a décris ce qu'il avait fait avec ses talents dans le lit" dit Katie essayant de sortir de son lapsus.

"Je te demande cela car j'ai voulu effacer la vidéo sur la clé USB car je ne veux pas que mon copain la trouve et pense que je couche encore avec Steven. Mais je n'ai jamais pu la trouver."

Katie pensant s'être sortit de cette conversation qui pourrait la faire avouer son vol, et de ce qu'elle avait fait à Stephen et Emily, baissa sa garde et ne fit pas attention aux mots qui sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Tu as dû la ranger ailleurs que dans ta table de nuit" dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Katie ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit où j'avais caché cette clé USB. L'as-tu pris quand tu es venu me voir ?" cria Cassandra

"Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je te l'aurais prise" dit la jeune femme se levant paniquée de ne pas avoir su garder les mots dans sa bouche.

"Ne me mens pas Bordel ! C'était une vidéo personnelle tu n'avais en aucun droit de me la prendre pour ton bénéfice"

"Je voulais juste voir comment il t'avait fait l'amour pour pouvoir fantasmer et rêver ensuite. Ce n'est pas un crime" hurla à son tour la jeune femme.

"Et tu ne l'a montré à personne j'espère. " demanda Cassandra voulant faire sortir le chat du sac.

"Bien...Non" dit-elle sans regarder l'autre femme brune.

"Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu as fais avec la vidéo Katie. Je vois à ton visage que tu me caches quelque chose."

"Je voulais juste que cette blonde le laisse tranquille. " dit Katie craquant enfin "J'ai fait une copie et lui ai envoyé sans lui avouer que c'était moi. Tu ne vas pas lui dire que c'était moi n'est-ce-pas. Maintenant ils ne sont plus ensemble donc cela n'importe plus. " suppliant Cassandra du regard de bien vouloir comprendre.

Katie était paniquée que Stephen comprenne qu'elle était la responsable de sa séparation avec sa blonde, elle voulait le séduire et l'avoir pour elle dans sa vie et son lit. Elle supplia Cassandra de ne rien avouer à son ex-copain, qu'elle allait lui rendre la clé USB et obligé Emily à jeter sa copie.

"Et comment vas-tu faire cela Katie, elle va surement la donner à Steven. Il va m'en vouloir et mon copain va me quitter en apprenant que j'ai filmé une sexe-tape avec mon ancien petit ami" hurla Cassandra voulant tout faire avouer à la jeune femme.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Cass, j'ai fait du chantage à cette petite idiote, si elle lui montrait la vidéo je la publiais sur le net. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour que sa réputation soit bafouée comme cela" dit Katie en rigolant "Je te l'ai dit elle n'a pas les épaules pour être avec lui."

Stephen qui était au bout de la caravane bouillait de l'intérieur en entendant Katie avouer qu'elle avait tout manigancé pour qu'Emily et lui se sépare. Tout simplement car elle était jalouse de sa relation et qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle. Quand il regarda la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il voyait bien qu'elle voulait s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir cru mais ils ne devaient faire aucun bruit sinon Katie comprendrait qu'ils écoutaient la conversation.

Quand il entendit sa partenaire parler du chantage, il se tourna de nouveau rapidement vers Emily qui pleurait encore plus, la main sur sa bouche pour empêcher ses cris de sortir. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu lui montrer la vidéo, elle le protégeait même si elle pensait qu'il l'avait trompé. Il lui attrapa sa main et l'emmena vers la porte de la caravane c'était l'heure de régler ses comptes avec Katie.

"Mais tu ne vas pas bien de faire du chantage Katie. Rends-moi ma clé USB maintenant." dit Cassandra durement en tendant la main.

Katie partie récupérer l'objet dans un tiroir dans le coin cuisine et la tendit à Cassandra en s'excusant de l'avoir volé. Elle allait de nouveau parler quand la porte de sa caravane s'ouvrit rapidement frappant le mur par la force de l'ouverture qu'avait causé la personne qui faisait irruption dans sa caravane. Elle put voir Stephen avec un regard qu'elle avait déjà vu que quand il jouait Arrow et la peur la traversa. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait, la porte était fermée il n'aurait jamais pu entendre sa conversation avec Cassandra.

"C'est à cause de toi que nous ne sommes plus ensemble avec Emily" cria Steven

"Comment...Je n'ai rien fait...je t'en prie Steven crois moi" dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le toucher mais il s'éloigna.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait trouver une solution pour ne part le perdre, il ne devait pas apprendre tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le garder auprès d'elle. Cassandra lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui dirait pas, elles étaient amies elle ne la trahirait pas, Katie était sûre de cela. Quand elle a vu Emily derrière son partenaire elle trouva immédiatement la coupable sur qui il pourrait de nouveau se déchaîner.

"Ce n'est qu'à cause d'elle que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, elle t'a quitté. Moi je n'ai rien fait Steve, si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à cette fille" dit-elle montrant Emily qui se trouvait encore derrière lui.

"Je l'ai peut-être quitté mais tu m'as envoyé la clé USB" dit Emily durement "C'est à cause de cette fichue vidéo que j'ai pensé qu'il me trompait"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi petite idiote. Ne la croît pas Steve, je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle" dit-elle se rapprochant de nouveau de lui.

"Cela t'a servit à quoi de me détruire il ne veux pas de toi dans sa vie ni dans son lit" hurla Emily

"Et tu crois qu'il va vouloir être de nouveau avec toi maintenant que tu l'as quitté en ayant pas confiance en lui" cria à son tour Katie

"Je le sais et je m'en veux TOUT LES JOURS mais tu es la responsable de ce qui nous est arrivé. C'EST UNIQUEMENT TA FAUTE SALE GARCE" hurla Emily prête à se jeter sur Katie mais Stephen lui retint le bras.

"Tu es la seule responsable de l'échec de ta relation je ne suis fautive d'aucune conspiration contre toi. Tu es folle" dit Katie en se moquant d'Emily.

"Tu ne peux pas mentir Katie" dit Cassandra en montrant son téléphone "Ils étaient en ligne tout le temps de notre conversation et ont tout entendu" elle sourit contente que son plan est fonctionné.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses aller jusqu'à cette extrémité par jalousie Katie" hurla Stephen.

Katie comprit que la venue de Cassandra n'était qu'une ruse pour la faire parler et elle s'était sentie tellement à l'aise qu'elle n'était pas restée méfiante au vu de la direction de la conversation qu'elle avait avoué ses pêchés. Mais elle devait tout faire pour que Stephen réalise qu'il serait mille fois mieux avec elle à ses côtés au lieu de cette petite assistante.

"Je suis tellement mieux qu'elle tu dois t'en rendre compte Steve. Regarde mon corps par rapport au sien, tu le sens quand on tourne nos scènes et dans nos baisers. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble ! " dit-elle essayant de le toucher mais il lui repoussa les mains.

"Il ne se passe rien quand nous sommes dans l'obligation de nous embrasser pour une scène, il n'y a aucune alchimie entre nous, même les fans s'en rendent compte et demande quand Oliver va trouver son véritable amour. Je suis sûr que si Emily devait jouer le rôle de la petite amie d'Oliver il y aurait des étincelles à chaque baiser car il se passe quelque chose entre nous."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, elle n'est même pas actrice, elle n'est qu'une petite assistante du réalisateur. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait même pas jouer un rôle, elle n'a aucun charisme, les fans la feraient sortir de la série rapidement. Comment quelqu'un voudrait d'une femme comme elle, si insignifiante, si banale, si petite " dit Katie avec véhémence.

"Comment peux-tu croire que je voudrais être avec une femme qui irait jusqu'à faire souffrir, insulter et dénigrer des personnes qu'elle déteste juste pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Tu n'a aucun coeur Katie, aller voler un objet personnel à une amie pour un plan cruel. Un plan qui m'a fait souffrir dans le même temps, est-ce que tu t'en rend compte au moins."

"Je l'ai fais pour que l'on soit ensemble Steven. Je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre et je voudrais une chance d'être avec toi et commencer notre histoire d'amour" le supplia-t-elle

"Quand vas-tu comprendre je ne veux pas être avec toi ? Tu es...Plutôt tu étais une bonne amie uniquement une amie, je n'ai et je n'aurais jamais de sentiments plus qu'amical envers toi même si en ce moment je préfèrerais ne plus te voir. Je ne veux pas d'une manipulatrice qui joue avec les sentiments des autres pour être avec moi"

"Alors tu vas faire quoi, retourner avec ta petite blonde qui n'a même pas eu confiance en toi ni en l'amour que tu peux lui porter. Quand elle a reçu la vidéo elle ne s'est même pas dit qu'il devait y avoir une erreur et que jamais tu ne lui ferais cela. Elle ne t'a même pas écouté et t'a sortit de sa vie aussi vite que tu y étais entré. C'est avec ce genre de fille que tu veux être Steven" demanda Katie avec colère.

"Elle m'a sortit de sa vie car tu lui as fait du chantage, tu lui as fais croire que tu publierais la vidéo et même si elle m'en voulait car elle croyait que je l'avais trompé avec Cassandra elle a quand même fait le necessaire pour que ma réputation ne soit pas ternit. "

"Mais cette vidéo est authentique, tu as vraiment couché avec Cassandra il y a un mois, c'est vous deux sur la vidéo" dit Katie en colère voulant toujours blessé l'autre jeune femme.

"C'est eux il y a cinq ans" dit Emily doucement

"QUOI" hurla Katie

"Je dis que cette vidéo a cinq ans. Si tu avais regardé la vidéo et je pense que tu l'as fait même plusieurs fois vue ton envie d'être à la place de chaque femme qui pourrait se trouver dans le lit de Steve. Tu aurais remarqué la station météo numérique avec l'heure et la date inscrit dessus. Ce que j'ai fais, bien trop tard évidemment, mais j'ai tout de même vérifié" répondit Emily en donnant un regard d'excuse à Stephen mais qu'il ne remercia pas avec un sourire cette fois.

"J'ai peut-être pas fait attention petite sotte mais je vous ai séparé et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux" répondit Katie avec mépris.

"La discussion est finit Katie, je ne vais pas en parler à la production mais si j'ai vent une seule fois d'un mot de travers envers une femme qui pourrait s'intéresser à moi, même seulement amicalement je leur ferais savoir ce que tu as fais. Soit contente que je sois aussi clément envers toi car j'aurais pu te faire virer sur le champs mais je ne te donnerais pas une seconde chance sois en sûr"

Emily sentit son coeur se briser en écoutant Stephen parler du fait qu'il pourrait un jour s'intéresser à une autre femme, il devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour n'avoir pas eu confiance en lui. Elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait vraiment perdu, Katie avait réussi son coup et les avaient séparé pour de bon. Elle se retourna et quitta la caravane de la partenaire de Stephen qui essayait encore de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il n'en tenait pas compte.

Stephen quitta la caravane de Katie en colère contre son partenaire qui avait fait des ravages dans sa vie personnelle juste car elle souhaitait une relation avec lui. Cassandra le suivit à l'extérieur. Stephen la remercia infiniment de l'avoir aidé à prouver que Katie était derrière toute cette affaire et lui fit jurer d'effacer cette vidéo, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Il lui souhaita bonne chance avec son compagnon qui était très en colère contre elle d'avoir pu fait une sexe-tape avec son ex copain et de l'avoir gardé même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Il la raccompagna à sa voiture lui promettant de lui donner des nouvelles rapidement, puis se dirigea vers sa propre caravane complètement vidé dut à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Katie. Quand il ouvrit la caravane il put apercevoir Emily qui était assise sur le canapé l'attendant.

"La dernière fois que tu étais ici cela ne s'est pas bien passé pour moi" dit Stephen ironiquement quand il entra.

"Je suis venue pour te dire que tu avais raison au sujet de la vidéo et que j'étais désolée d'avoir douté de toi." dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

"Tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi, dans le fait que je ne pourrais jamais te tromper" dit-il en la fixant avec colère.

"Je sais que j'aurais dû te croire au lieu de ne me fier qu'à cette vidéo." dit-elle pleurant "je t'en prie excuse moi Steven"

"Je pourrais effacer tout ce qui s'est passé Emily mais je ne le peux pas et ne le veux pas surtout. Je t'avais offert cette bague" dit-il en lui montrant sa main "Pour te prouver mon amour, pour te prouver que tu étais et serais la seule à tout jamais. Et tu n'as même pas essayé de m'écouter quand je voulais te parler, tu m'as laissé deux semaines en ne sachant pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, en me repoussant, en m'insultant comme ci je ne signifiais rien à tes yeux"

"Mais tu signifies tout pour moi et je suis désolée d'avoir douté de ton amour à mon égard, de ne rien t'avoir dit avant, de ne pas t'avoir montrer la vidéo, d'avoir écouté mon maître chanteur au lieu de te faire confiance."

"Emily je..."

"Tu as cherché à me prouver que j'avais tort, c'était bien pour que l'on soit ensemble de nouveau...non" demanda-t-elle se levant et s'approchant de lui mais il s'éloigna d'elle.

"Je l'ai fait pour cela oui...au début. Mais je ne peux pas être avec toi Emily, du moins pas maintenant et peut-être jamais. Je t'aime toujours sache le mais ce que tu as fait en ne me faisant pas confiance m'a blessé et il va me falloir du temps pour passer au dessus ce que je ressens en ce moment"

"Et tu ressens quoi exactement " demanda-t-elle avec la peur dans sa voix.

"Une colère immense qui me consume envers ce qu'à fait Katie, envers ce que tu m'as fait subir. Je voulais te prouver que je ne t'avais pas trompé et espérais que tu me reviendrais. Mais sur le retour de L.A. j'ai réalisé que tu ne m'avais donné aucune chance, et je me suis demandé si un jour un problème surgissait de nouveau, si au moindre doute que tu aurais envers nous tu ne me repousserais pas encore. J'ai alors comprit que je ne voulais pas réparer ma relation avec toi car je ne peux plus te faire confiance avec mon coeur" répondit Stephen honnêtement.

"Tu veux dire que notre histoire est finie" demanda t-elle en pleurant

"Oui...Je t'en veux Emily de ne pas t'être battu pour connaître la vérité comme je l'ai fait. Une relation est basée sur la confiance. Tu n'en a pas eu à mon égard et j'ai perdu la mienne envers toi. Si nous recommençons une histoire il y aura toujours ce doute au dessus de notre relation et cela ne sera pas sain."

Emily lui répondit qu'elle comprenait les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir, et qu'elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle d'avoir détruit leur relation car tout était de sa faute de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Elle lui tendit la clé USB et lui expliqua qu'il pouvait l'effacer ou la garder cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Elle lui demanda s'ils pouvaient toujours être amis, il accepta même s'il lui faudrait du temps pour que leur amitié revienne comme au début de leur rencontre.

Emily sentit son coeur se déchirer au moment où elle retira la bague de son doigt et lui tendit à son tour lui expliquant qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus donc il pourrait la donner à quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Stephen la récupéra avec la main qui tremblait, il l'aimait mais avait trop souffert, il devait guérir avant de savoir ce qu'il ferait dans son avenir. Et si Emily en ferait partie à nouveau.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et puis elle lui chuchota un « au revoir » avant de quitter sa caravane. Pendant qu'Emily regagnait les studios pour travailler elle espérait qu'un jour elle aurait de nouveau la chance de se retrouver dans les bras de Stephen, mais réalisa qu'elle devrait prendre son mal en patience et essayer de lui faire regagner sa confiance. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'est qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux d'une autre car si cela arrivait elle devrait quitter son emploi à Vancouver sachant qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le voir avec une autre femme dans sa vie. Seul l'avenir lui donnerait la réponse à ses questions.

 **Voilà qu'avez-vous pensez des évènements dans ce chapitre ? Katie a été démasqué grâce à l'aide de Cassandra. Mais Stephen quitte tout de même Emily. D'après-vous dans le prochain chapitre Stephen va-t-il être dans une nouvelle relation avec une autre personne ou pas ? Ou il aime Emily beaucoup trop pour le faire ? A vos claviers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette histoire où l'on apprend ce qui arrive depuis leur séparation après avoir appris que Katie était derrière leurs problèmes.**

 **Merci pour les commentaires, merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide précieuse avec le Stemily.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Stephen avait décidé de ne pas poursuivre sa relation avec Emily, et la jeune femme souffrait de plus en plus de cet éloignement. Après leur conversation dans sa caravane, Emily retourna travailler avec le réalisateur, elle se dit que de penser à autre chose qu'aux derniers mots que Stephen lui avait dit l'aiderait à ne pas s'écrouler complètement.

Cela fonctionna pendant les deux premières heures, mais au moment où l'homme qu'elle aimait rentra dans le studio pour commencer à tourner une scène de combat, la douleur de l'avoir définitivement perdu lui revint en plein dans son coeur meurtri. Elle ravala ses larmes pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse, sa douleur et son envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de le supplier de bien vouloir lui pardonner.

Chaque jour elle continua à venir travailler avec le coeur lourd se demandant comment elle allait réussir à vivre si près de lui sans être avec lui. Elle savait que c'était uniquement sa faute s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, de ne pas l'avoir écouté, de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance lui avait coûté sa relation avec l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'elle avait pu connaître dans sa vie. Elle passa le premier mois espérant qu'il lui pardonne et qu'ils recommencent leur histoire, mais ses espoirs s'amoindrir lorsque Mélanie Benoist, une jeune actrice qui avait joué dans Glee avec Grant, fit son apparition dans les studios de la série pour tourner avec Stephen..

Elle arriva deux semaines après que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait quitté définitivement, les deux séries seraient liés dans un crossover qui débuterait dans Supergirl, la série où Mélanie était l'actrice principale et se finirait dans Arrow. Elle vit leur complicité se former devant ses yeux, elle évitait de les regarder, surtout quand ils s'embrassaient pendant le tournage, Oliver et Kara tombant amoureux dans Arrow. C'était très difficile pour Emily de les voir ensemble mais elle ne voulait pas devenir comme Katie en étant jalouse et amère, donc elle subissait la nouvelle romance de son amour avec une autre femme.

Mais ce matin ce fut beaucoup trop, quand elle voulu ouvrir la portière pour sortir de sa voiture, ses yeux se retrouvèrent à regarder une scène qui lui brisa le coeur encore plus, même s'il était déjà bien détruit. Elle observa les deux personnes qu'elle essayait d'éviter le plus possible se trouvant devant l'entrée des studios, parlant, se touchant et son coeur se contracta de douleur au vue de la scène. Il y a quelques mois elle était dans les bras de Stephen, à présent elle le regardait être avec une autre femme. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était être à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait tellement, et partager ce moment intime pur et simple à la place de Mélanie.

Au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait dans sa voiture, se sentant vide et seule. Elle regarda l'homme de ses rêves se tenir avec sa casquette du Canada, et son t-shirt de son association contre le cancer qu'il soutenait avec sa mère, ses muscles bien définis, pour elle il était la perfection incarnée. Son sourire était large et sincère quand il prit la main de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Emily ferma les yeux ne voulant pas le voir embrasser une autre femme, les voir le faire dans leurs personnages respectifs était déjà assez douloureux. Puis après quelques secondes elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et avec un sens du voyeurisme elle les regarda s'aimer, Stephen qui caressa le bras de Mélanie, elle qui lui sourit, heureux d'être ensemble. Elle fut sortie de son observation quand son téléphone se mit à sonner

« Tu es encore en retard Emily " dit l'homme au bout du fil.

« J'arrive tout de suite, je suis sur le parking» répondit-elle sentant les larmes coulées sur ses joues et s'égouttant une à une dans son cou et sur son t-shirt blanc, voyant Stephen prendre la femme dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur le front.

« Dépêche-toi Emily, je suis assez conciliant mais cela fait plusieurs fois ce mois-ci, je ne vais pas accepter un autre retard de ta part» répondit le réalisateur sur un ton de colère puis il raccrocha ne la laissant même pas parler.

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme de sa vie qu'elle avait perdu et qui rentra dans les studios avec la jeune femme à son bras. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de les voir s'aimer, elle était bien consciente qu'elle avait tout gâché, qu'elle était la seule responsable mais de le regarder commencer une nouvelle histoire d'amour était au dessus de ses forces. Elle sortit de sa voiture pour retrouver le réalisateur et lui fit part de son envie de démissionner, bien qu'il ne fut pas enchanté au début, il lui répondit que c'était beaucoup mieux en fait vu ses retards à répétitions.

Il lui expliqua qu'il acceptait sa demande même si elle était très douée dans son travail mais depuis un moment elle n'était plus assez attentive à son travail et cela perturbait le bon déroulement du tournage. Emily finit la semaine en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas croiser Stephen et Mélanie hors des plateaux, puis le samedi elle prit le premier avion vers L.A. pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette douleur qui la détruisait petit à petit.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette nouvelle ville loin de l'homme quelle aimait toujours mais à qui elle avait brisé le coeur. Aujourd'hui était un jour ou le soleil tapait encore très fort sur Los Angeles, Emily avait trouvé refuge chez une de ses amies d'université qui vivait du côté de Malibu, avec sa soeur qui aimait Emily comme une tante l'ayant connu quand elle était très jeune. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Stephen depuis son départ des studios, elle avait juste pu apercevoir des photos de Mélanie et lui sur les réseaux sociaux et avait rapidement fermé la page internet ses larmes l'empêchant de continuer à les regarder.

Emily observait la jeune femme accroupie dans le jardin arrachant les mauvaises herbes autour des fleurs. Elle la vit essuyer son front avec le bout de sa chemise et continuer son travail sans faire attention à la présence derrière elle. Emily ouvrit la porte de la véranda avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme accroupie.

« Tante Em, tu m'a fait peur »

« Je suis désolée, la porte m'a échappé des mains, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

La jeune femme de 16 ans regarda sa tante avec un regard de compréhension car depuis que sa tante était arrivée il y a trois mois, elle l'avait toujours trouvé avec l'air triste ou dans ses pensées, elle l'avait même aperçu une ou deux fois essuyer des larmes. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas que sa tante soit seule, alors qu'elle était la beauté personnifiée à ses yeux, ses cheveux blond tombant à sa taille qui était très fine, ses yeux bleus comme la mer, son sourire qui devait faire fondre chaque homme qui la regardait. Elle aurait pu être un mannequin, ou bien actrice mais elle avait préféré être derrière la caméra, et elle en était encore plus admirative.

« Tu veux un jus d'orange ma puce » demanda Emily « Tu travailles depuis un certain temps »

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais m'en proposer un »

« Je n'oserais pas te laisser te déshydrater, ta soeur Natacha me tueraient, et votre mère aussi je pense » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Les soirées sur la terrasse à parler avec toi vont me manquer » dit la jeune femme

« A moi aussi. Mais il va falloir tout de même que je rentre à Vancouver, j'ai un travail et je ne peux pas continuer à m'enfuir toute ma vie » dit-elle doucement

« Tu n'a pas l'air d'être heureuse de repartir pour les studios. Moi j'aimerais tellement y aller au moins une fois, j'adore la série pour laquelle tu travailles»

« Je retourne à Vancouver mais pas pour travailler dans la série « Arrow » Clara, je vais travailler comme assistante du réalisateur de la série « Lucifer »." dit-elle tristement.

Clara pris la main de sa tante essayant de la réconforter, son visage s'étant de nouveau fermé.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste Tante Em ? Je te connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance et jamais je ne t'avais vu si malheureuse» demanda-t-elle

« Rien, ce n'est rien...Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi»

Emily savait que cela serait difficile d'être de nouveau à Vancouver et même si elle ne serait pas dans les studios d'Arrow, de savoir que Stephen ne serait pas loin avec sa nouvelle petite amie lui tournait l'estomac tellement elle avait peur de les rencontrer tout de même.

« Tu sais je n'ai que 16 ans, mais je sais écouter » dit Clara l'invitant à se confier

« Je n'en doute pas, tu es très mure pour ton âge » dit Emily avec un sourire

« Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si malheureuse depuis que tu es arrivée ? »

« J'ai tout simplement laissé ma chance d'être heureuse et je le regrette tout les jours depuis plus de trois mois » chuchota-t-elle à elle même.

« En amour ? » demanda Clara

«Je pense que cette conversation ne doit pas avoir lieu entre nous Clara, c'est ma vie privée» dit Emily en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. "Et tu n'a que seize ans"

« C'est l'homme dont tu regardes la photo tout les soirs sur ton écran d'ordinateur ? » demanda Clara doucement ne voulant pas laisser tomber.

« Comment tu sais cela ? » dit Emily étonnée

« Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois sur la terrasse caressant le visage d'une personne sur ton ordinateur. Un soir tu l'avais oublié sur la table et ton arrière plan était toujours affiché. J'ai pu voir que la photo était celle de Stephen Amell, je l'ai reconnu facilement je suis fan de sa série et de son personnage »

« Oh je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je n'avais pas éteint mon ordinateur » dit Emily faisant un petit sourire triste.

« Est-ce que ta tristesse est liée à cet homme, à Steven »

Emily refusa de répondre à la jeune femme, elle pensait qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait à Stephen, et puis elle voulait la laisser rêver que le grand amour était éternel, elle avait encore le temps de réaliser que tout pouvait basculer en une minute et que le bonheur pouvait être enlevé à jamais. Clara accepta la requête de sa tante de changer de sujet même si elle aurait souhaité savoir ce qui était arrivé entre elle et l'acteur principal de la série dont elle était fan.

Emily s'excusa auprès de Clara et la laissa dans le jardin pour rentrer dans la maison, elle marcha comme un automate jusqu'à sa chambre, s'allongea et se remit à pleurer. D'avoir pensé et parler de Stephen, lui avait fait serrer son coeur et se rappeler de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, de ce qu'elle avait perdu, à bout de force à trop pleurer elle s'endormit. Au bout d'une heure Clara se décida à rejoindre sa tante pour lui demander si tout allait bien, quand elle entra dans la chambre elle put la voir allongée sur son lit endormie.

Elle commença à partir quand elle vit qu'Emily tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, en s'avançant doucement elle put apercevoir plusieurs photos de la jeune femme et de Stephen ensemble prisent dans un photomaton . Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres regardant l'objectif pour certains, s'embrassant sur d'autres, ou bien juste se regardant intensément. Elle se tourna pour sortir et entendit Emily chuchoter « J'ai été stupide, laisse moi une autre chance. »

Ne voulant pas empiéter sur les rêves de sa tante, Clara commença de nouveau à partir quand les mots de sa tante la firent se stopper net dans sa marche « Je t'aime Steven ». Et là elle comprit enfin pourquoi Emily était venue à Los Angeles, pourquoi elle la voyait pleurer dans son coin, la photo de l'acteur d'Arrow en fond d'écran.

Sa tante Emily avait eu une relation amoureuse avec Stephen Amell qui ne s'était pas bien terminée à cause d'une erreur commise par la jeune femme. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, sa tante ne pouvait pas rester dans cette douleur toute sa vie d'avoir perdu son amoureux.

Elle se demanda comment elle pourrait faire pour que l'acteur puisse venir rejoindre Emily à Malibu, elle n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone et elle n'était pas sûre que sa tante l'avait encore en mémoire dans son téléphone ou bien qu'elle lui permettrait de l'appeler. Quand elle repartie dans le salon pour chercher une solution elle aperçu le téléphone d'Emily qui se trouvait sur la table basse devant la télévision. Elle regarda la porte de la chambre pour s'assurer que la jeune femme ne se réveillait pas puis elle prit le téléphone et le feuilleta. Elle vit plusieurs notifications de twitter de l'acteur Stephen Amell et une idée lui vint, mais elle devait être très inventive pour qu'Emily ne se rende compte de rien. En fin de journée elle lui proposa de sortir un petit peu.

"Tante Em tu ne serais pas intéressée à venir sur la plage avec moi" demanda Clara

"Pourquoi pas cela me ferait du bien de prendre l'air de la mer" répondit Emily

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent après avoir dîner, elles se promenèrent sur le sable et à un moment Clara vit qu'Emily regardait l'océan à perte de vue tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle se dit que cela était vraiment le bon moment. Elle se connecta à son compte twitter filma sa tante à son insu regardant l'océan. Elle l'entendit parler et fit de même indiquant la ville où elle se trouvait, juste avant l'envoi elle identifia sa tante. Elle espérait vraiment que Stephen, l'acteur dont était amoureuse sa tante verrait la vidéo et viendrait la rejoindre. Elle avait une chance sur cent que cela fonctionne.

Après sa discussion avec Emily, Stephen s'éloigna d'elle le plus possible car il savait que s'il restait à ses côtés il n'arriverait pas à guérir et à oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de son manque de confiance. Il était parti voir Greg lui demandant de bien vouloir changer la relation entre Laurel et Oliver, il ne lui avait pas donné de plus amples explications, juste qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer un homme amoureux avec elle.

Pas vraiment d'accord dans les premiers temps, Greg l'informa qu'il essaierait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait mais qu'il devait trouver une solution de rechange avec les scénaristes. Stephen apprit quelques jours plus tard qu'Oliver aurait une petite histoire d'amour avec Supergirl, comme il voulait faire un crossover entre les deux séries. Ça lui convenait très bien tant qu'il n'avait plus de scènes romantiques avec Katie, il était heureux.

Une amitié instantanée se forma entre lui et Mélanie Benoist l'héroïne de la série Supergirl, elle était jeune, joyeuse et avait un humour qu'il adorait. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention d'avoir une relation avec elle, mais cela était rafraîchissant d'avoir une jeune femme avec qui il pouvait rigoler pour s'empêcher de penser à Emily qui le regardait avec une telle tristesse depuis que Mélanie était arrivée. Il aurait pu partir la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer que rien n'arriverait entre Mélanie et lui, mais Stephen n'avait pas encore guéri son coeur alors il évitait de le faire et partait dans une autre direction quand ils se croisaient.

La première fois qu'il tourna une scène où Kara et Oliver s'embrassaient il aperçu les larmes d'Emily sur ses joues après le tournage et cela lui fit mal de la voir si malheureuse. Ils étaient séparés mais il réalisa qu'il devait peut-être faire un pas vers elle pour parler de leur avenir en tant que simple ami, peut-être plus, il ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse tout le temps. Ce matin il arriva un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir l'attraper sur le parking mais fut intercepté par Mélanie qui voulait lui raconter la petite crise de jalousie que son petit ami Chris Wood lui avait fait ce matin avant de partir pour le tournage.

Stephen la rassura qu'il irait parler à l'acteur pour lui expliquer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir car Stephen aimait une autre femme. Il prit Mélanie dans ses bras pour la consoler et la rassurer, il l'embrassa sur le front comme il l'aurait fait avec sa soeur ... Après ils partirent dans les studios et il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler avec Emily, ni les jours suivant car elle avait l'air d'éviter de le croiser.

Quand il revint le lundi il trouva bizarre de ne pas la voir à côté du réalisateur préparant la scène qui devait être tournée mais un jeune homme brun. Après une heure de tournage il commença à s'inquiéter réellement, peut-être était-elle malade ? Mais le couperet tomba quand il apprit une heure après qu'elle avait posé sa démission le vendredi et avait quitté les plateaux. Elle avait expliqué au réalisateur qu'elle devait quitter son emploi rapidement pour une urgence personnelle, mais qu'elle lui avait trouvé un remplaçant, le jeune brun qu'il avait pu voir le matin à son arrivée. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa caravane après avoir tourné une scène assez intense de combat, il fut intercepté par un coursier qui lui remit une enveloppe lui étant destiné, il reconnut l'écriture d'Emily tout de suite, il s'enferma pour ne pas être dérangé puis commença à lire la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissé avant de quitter les studios.

 **Stephen,**

 **Je sais que ce n'est pas très adulte d'écrire au lieu de s'expliquer en face mais en ne me parlant pas, en m'évitant tu ne me donnes pas le choix.**

 **Je voudrais te faire des excuses pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, de toutes les insultes que j'ai pu te dire et de ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi avec la vidéo. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment à cause de la confiance mais plutôt à cause de mes doutes par rapport à mon physique car je ne me suis jamais trouvée très belle, encore plus quand je suis rentrée dans le monde de l'audiovisuel. Et pendant notre relation j'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour tu réaliserais que tu n'avais rien à faire avec moi et que tu me quitterais pour une femme comme Katie ou bien comme ton ex-copine Cassandra. Alors quand la vidéo est arrivée je suis tombée dans le piège et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas voulu écouter tes explications, pour moi elle était authentique ce qui signifiait que tu me trompais.**

 **Mais j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne le ferais jamais car tu es un homme intègre, fidèle et honnête. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir chercher plus rapidement un défaut à cette vidéo, de ne pas m'être rendue compte avant de la date sur la station météo numérique. Quand nous avons entendu Cassandra piégé Katie qui as tout avoué, l'envoi de la clé USB, le chantage qu'elle m'avait fait, j'ai vraiment cru qu'après cela tu m'aurais pardonné pour t'avoir quitté et d'avoir cru à ses mensonges, malheureusement nos retrouvailles ne se sont pas passées comme je l'avais imaginé.**

 **J'ai vraiment essayé de toutes mes forces de ne pas être jalouse de ta nouvelle relation avec Mélanie, je ne voulais pas être comme Katie et te faire encore plus de mal que je ne l'avais fait. Mais vous voir tout les deux, te voyant la regarder si amoureusement, te voir la toucher et l'embrasser je n'ai pas pu rester et te regarder avancer dans ta vie sans moi. Stephen tu es un homme exceptionnel, qui a un grand coeur avec ta famille, avec tes fans, avec tes amis.**

 **Je ne sais pas si j'ai un avenir auprès de toi, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'espérer que tu puisses m'aimer encore. Mais ce que je sais c'est que tu dois être avec une femme qui ne doutera jamais de toi, saura voir du premier coup d'oeil toutes les qualités que tu possèdes, si j'ai la chance, je serais cette femme de nouveau. Peut-être aussi que cela ne sera pas moi, et la femme qui sera avec toi aura une chance unique de t'avoir comme mari.**

 **Au revoir Steven, soit pour quelques jours, soit pour toujours. Je t'aime.**

 **Emily,**

 **Une idiote qui n'a pas su garder un homme parfait comme toi.**

Stephen fit tout son possible pour savoir où elle se trouvait grâce aux réseaux sociaux mais ne trouva rien, elle ne posta aucune information. Pendant leur relation elle lui avait surtout parlé de sa mère et de ses études mais pas de ses amis ne connaissant pas l'histoire d'amour qu'elle partageait avec Stephen, elle en avait parlé à personne de son entourage ou de ses amis d'université. Il avait fait de même, uniquement sa soeur et sa mère étaient au courant de sa relation avec Emily, il avait tant voulu garder leur amour secret pour ne pas être dérangé par les paparazzi. Peut-être que cela avait été la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, car si tout le monde avait été au courant, Katie n'aurait jamais pu les manipuler comme cela. Chaque jours qui passaient, il attendait le moindre signe d'elle, un message pour lui dire où elle se trouvait mais rien n'arriva, aucune nouvelle d'Emily dans les réseaux sociaux, elle se cachait, surement de lui.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était partie, elle lui manquait terriblement, il voulait au moins savoir ce qu'elle devenait, si elle allait bien, si elle avait un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Il se trouvait dans son appartement à Vancouver regardant les photos du photomaton qu'ils avaient prises une fois sur une foire qui était venue sur Vancouver quand il fut sortit de ses pensées par son téléphone qui émettait une alerte sur son compte twitter. Après le départ de la femme qu'il aimait, il avait créé une alerte avec le nom d'Emily, c'était la première fois en trois mois qu'elle postait une information sur les réseaux sociaux, il saurait enfin ce qu'elle devenait à présent.

Il ouvrit twitter avec une appréhension de la voir avec un autre homme, dans une nouvelle relation heureuse, il pensa qu'il pourrait au moins savoir si il devait lui aussi tourner la page ou bien espérer de la faire revenir auprès de lui. Il put trouver une petite vidéo avec la jeune femme qui tenait son coeur avec la mer en arrière plan. Il appuya sur lecture lentement subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme qui fut positionnée debout devant cette immensité. Un petit vent faisait soulevé ses cheveux de haut en bas les faisant danser avec la musique ambiante d'une radio qui devait se trouver plus loin. Les couleurs du coucher de soleil, se reflétait dans la mer, du jaune, du rouge et de l'orange qui allumait aussi le visage d'Emily.

« Si tu pouvais être avec moi et voir ce spectacle magnifique mon amour, je serais la femme la plus heureuse. » l'entendit-elle dire tout en regardant le soleil se coucher « Oh Steven tu me manques tellement. Que fais-tu en ce moment ? »

Stephen la vit essuyer une larme sur sa joue et son coeur se contracta de la savoir si malheureuse encore même après trois mois puis il entendit une autre voix, surement la personne qui filmait son amour.

"Eh tante Em...Tu vois qu'à Malibu aussi il y a de magnifique coucher de soleil"

"Surement Clara " dit-elle se retournant vers la caméra avec les yeux humides "Mais les plus beaux sont à Hawaï " chuchota-t-elle. Stephen la vit toucher son doigt où son anneau devrait se trouver, puis l'entendit chuchoter "J'étais tellement heureuse ce jour là".

La vidéo se termina, il appuya encore et encore pour pouvoir mémoriser chaque détail de la vidéo pour trouver sur quelle plage de Malibu elle avait été tourné, il savait qu'il y en avait pas mal là-bas ayant été se balader souvent avec Cassandra . Il remerciait intérieurement la jeune Clara de lui avoir donné des indices sur la localisation de la femme qu'il aimait, il pourrait enfin la voir de nouveau, ils pourraient parler et peut-être recommencer leur histoire d'amour.

Ils avaient été séparés assez longtemps, il lui avait pardonné sa réaction depuis son départ, il avait bien réfléchi à tête reposée, il s'était mit un moment à sa place se demandant comment il aurait réagi si il l'avait vu avec un autre homme faisant l'amour. Il savait qu'il lui aurait surement fait un peu plus confiance mais aurait été très en colère et lui en aurait parlé immédiatement. C'était la véritable erreur qu'avait fait Emily, pas de douter de lui avait-il réalisé, mais elle ne lui avait pas parler. Bien sûr il y avait eu le chantage, il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit mais si elle était venue lui parler tout de suite, lui montrer la vidéo, lui parler du chantage ils auraient pu voir tout de suite la date sur cette foutue station météo, ils auraient pu éviter de détruire leur histoire d'amour. Mais elle avait eu peur pour sa réputation et avait préféré se taire, elle avait fait cela par amour même si elle doutait de lui. C'était ce qu'il avait comprit après y avoir penser pendant des heures, c'était ce qui l'avait fait lui pardonner.

Mais tout cela était derrière eux à présent, il prépara un sac rapidement, prit ses papiers et sortit de son appartement en courant. Il partait pour Malibu où il allait retrouver la femme qu'il aimait et lui demander pardon de l'avoir quitté et lui prouver qu'elle était la seule et unique femme de sa vie...pour toujours.

 **Donner-moi vos réactions. Stephen va-t-il réussir à trouver Emily ou pas ? Vont-ils se remettre ensemble ou trop de temps est passé ? La suite seras postée mercredi ensuite vendredi je vous posterais mon Olicity, je vous donnerais le sujet la prochaine fois. A vos claviers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ce seras le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi, d'avoir posté vos réactions envers ce moment Stemily. Merci aux guests à qui je n'ai pas pu poster de remerciement via le site, donc merci beaucoup de me suivre dans mes histoires Olicity et Stemily Ally84, olicity-love, Lovatic.**

 **Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ton aide et tes conseils, je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAOGAOGAOAOGAOGAOGA**

Stephen arriva à Malibu le lendemain dans l'après-midi, il partit directement pour le magnifique hôtel, deux étoiles en forme de tour qu'il avait réservé. Quand Stephen partait pendant les conventions ou juste en voyage il avait l'habitude de se trouver dans des hôtels prestigieux même si un simple logement lui aurait suffit. Celui-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle, le hall était très grand dans des couleurs orangées comme un coucher de soleil.

Il récupéra son laisser-passer pour sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, à l'intérieur toutes les parois étaient recouvertes de glace, il ferma les yeux un instant et se vit avec Emily dans ce même ascenseur, s'embrassant, se caressant, prêt à faire l'amour. C'est la voix électronique de l'ascenseur qui le sortit de ses rêves.

Ensuite il entra dans sa chambre qui était majestueuse, de couleur orangée aussi, avec un salon qui renfermait un canapé d'angle une petite table en verre devant, un bar qui se situait pas très loin, des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la ville, une table dans un coin avec de jolies fleurs locales l'ornait majestueusement. Dans une autre pièce séparée par une double porte se trouvait un grand lit avec deux tables de nuit, et un bureau qui était positionné de façon à voir la ville quand on travaillait.

Une autre porte donnait accès à une salle de bain avec une baignoire ovale, plusieurs jets pour le massage, des bougies parsemant toutes les petites étagères. Stephen pensa qu'il aurait aimé être ici en d'autres circonstances, avec la femme qu'il aimait. Ils feraient l'amour toute la journée et se promèneraient sur la plage de sable fin, boiraient dans des noix de coco des boissons qui leur feraient pousser des ailes. Tellement bien, heureux comme ils l'avaient été durant leur six mois de relation.

Après être resté quelques heures dans sa chambre pour se reposer et se doucher, il retourna à l'accueil pour demander à une des employées si elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit qu'il lui montra sur la vidéo d'Emily sur la plage. Il eu assez de chance car la jeune femme connaissait très bien cet endroit et lui expliqua comment y accéder.

Emily n'avait pas réussit à beaucoup dormir cette nuit après sa promenade sur la plage avec Clara la journée d'avant, en regardant le coucher du soleil elle avait repensé à ces moments merveilleux qu'elle avait passé avec Stephen à Mauï et à Hawaï. La façon dont il l'avait aimé, la façon dont il l'avait mis en confiance. Mais à cause de ses doutes elle avait détruit la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'elle avait jamais eu dans sa vie et elle savait que plus jamais elle n'aimerait comme elle avait aimé aimait toujours Stephen.

Après plusieurs heures à se retourner dans son lit, elle se leva pour se diriger dans le salon et regarder la télévision essayant d'oublier qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus le bonheur. Vers huit heures du matin Clara se leva à son tour et pu apercevoir tout de suite que sa tante n'allait pas bien, elle avait les yeux cernés et rouges d'avoir surement encore trop pleuré. Clara savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours à Malibu avant de repartir pour Vancouver et travailler pour la nouvelle série, elle avait vraiment pensé que l'homme dont était amoureuse sa tante allait voir la vidéo et appeler mais le téléphone d'Emily était resté muet.

"Tante Em, j'ai pensé que comme tu dois bientôt repartir nous pourrions retourner à la plage dans l'après-midi"

"Je ne veux pas vraiment voir du monde Clara, je préfère rester ici"

"Mais tu vas tellement travailler après que tu ne sais pas quand tu pourras venir nous revoir et te promener sur une plage" dit Clara

"Arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de chiot comme cela. Je vais venir avec toi d'accord sinon tu vas m'embêter toute la journée mais laisse moi dormir un peu avant."

"Merci tante Em, tu pourras penser à autre chose qu'à Stephen Amell"

"Clara je t'ai dit que cela ne te concernait pas" dit Emily sur la défensive.

"Je ne dis plus rien" dit-elle en faisant le signe qu'elle fermait sa bouche.

Emily partit dans sa chambre pour essayer de dormir au moins quelques heures, elle savait qu'elle allait rêver encore des mois merveilleux qu'elle avait eu avec Stephen, mais elle devait se faire une raison, il avait une autre femme dans sa vie maintenant.

Elles quittèrent la maison en fin de journée, elles décidèrent de prendre un dîner dans un des petits restaurant qu'Emily avait apprit à apprécier depuis son arrivée à Malibu. Après avoir prit un dernier café, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la plage, Clara laissa sa tante regarder l'horizon sachant qu'elle était malheureuse même si elle ne voulait pas lui en parler.

Stephen prit un taxi et indiqua au chauffeur la plage à laquelle il voulait se rendre en espérant que l'employée ne s'était pas trompée. Il savait que cela serait presque impossible de rencontrer Emily par hasard, surtout à une heure tardive de la journée, mais son coeur lui proclamait par des battements forts dans sa poitrine qu'il devait se rendre là-bas ce soir. Il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'un miracle se produise cette nuit.

Clara se trouvait sur le sable un peu éloigné d'Emily quand du coin de l'oeil elle put voir un homme marcher dans sa direction. Quand elle tourna la tête elle sentit son coeur sauter dans sa poitrine, elle avait vraiment perdu espoir qu'il puisse venir à Malibu après la vidéo. Tout en regardant sa tante pour contrôler qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien encore, elle se dirigea vers l'acteur, et se présenta à lui, montrant sa tante au loin près de la mer.

Stephen arriva sur la plage où la vidéo avait été prise, il reconnu certaines maisons qu'il avait pu voir sur Twitter, il y avait quelques personnes sur le sable vu l'heure tardive, la nuit commençant à tomber. Quand il tourna la tête il vit une jeune femme se diriger vers lui, le regardant intensément, il ne voulait pas être impoli avec ses fans, mais ce soir il n'avait pas vraiment envie de signer des autographes.

Au moment où elle arriva à sa hauteur elle se présenta à lui, il sentit son coeur battre à vive allure, sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouvait devant la jeune femme à qui appartenait la voix sur la vidéo, la personne qui avait filmé la femme qu'il aimait. Elle lui fit signe le long de la mer et il put voir Emily qui regardait l'horizon. Il ne croyait pas à sa chance d'être tombé sur elle dès sa première visite sur la plage, surtout qu'il ne pouvait rester que le week-end à Malibu le tournage reprenant le lundi.

Il remercia la jeune femme qui s'appelait Clara, avait-il apprit, il se dirigea vers Emily tout en marchant doucement ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Il se retrouva derrière elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et fixa le spectacle devant eux. Puis il l'entendit parler.

"Tu me manques Stephen, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Ton sourire qui pouvait chasser les nuages gris au dessus de ma tête, ton regard remplit d'amour qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité et choyé, ta voix quand tu me chuchotais des mots d'amour. Est-ce que tu les dis à Mélanie à présent ?" dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

"Je ne pourrais jamais les dire à une autre femme qu'à toi" dit Stephen doucement.

Emily se retourna tellement vite qu'elle se prit les pieds ensemble et faillit tomber, Stephen l'a rattrapa juste à temps. Elle se trouvait dans ses bras, les cheveux qui recouvrait partiellement son visage, la tête levée pour le fixer, leurs regards étaient ancrés ne voulant pas se séparer.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle

"Je suis venu te rejoindre, cela fait un moment que je te cherche partout"

"Comment savais-tu que j'étais à Malibu personne n'était au courant"

"Je dois remercier ta nièce Clara qui a posté une vidéo sur twitter indiquant que tu étais à Malibu. Le seul indice que j'avais c'était cette plage" dit-il faisant un signe à l'étendu de sable.

"Une vidéo sur twitter ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle m'avait filmé"

"Heureusement pour moi qu'elle l'a fait j'ai pu enfin te retrouver" dit-il tout en lui caressant le dos.

"Je sais que cela ne veux pas dire que tu m'as pardonné, mais cela me touche énormément que tu sois là » dit-elle sentant les larmes qui coulaient.

Stephen souleva sa main et essuya les larmes avec le bout de son pouce. Il laissa sa main sur sa joue et Emily instinctivement pencha sa tête au creux de celle-ci. Il sentit son coeur battre de nouveau rapidement dans sa poitrine, il était heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras à nouveau. Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce tout en parlant.

« Je t'ai pardonné Emily car je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais surement réagit de la même façon. J'étais en colère que tu n'es pas confiance en l'amour que j'avais pour toi, mais si je t'avais vu dans une vidéo avec un autre homme je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais écouté tes explications non plus »

"Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru tout de suite, d'avoir douté de toi. J'aurais dû savoir que tu me serais toujours fidèle" dit-elle en pleurant.

"Il y avait le chantage qui t'a fait réagir autrement Emily, Katie avait vraiment tout prévu pour que tu n'es plus confiance en moi. Tu as préféré me quitter pour que la vidéo ne circule pas sur internet et je voudrais te remercier pour cela"

La jeune femme s'avança doucement vers lui, mis ses bras autour de sa taille, déposa sa tête sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, heureuse enfin depuis plusieurs mois. Elle chuchota un léger « merci » et laissa les larmes de joie envahir ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Stephen encercla sa taille à son tour et la resserra contre lui posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent comme cela tout le temps que le soleil se couche et que la lune pointe son nez entourée des étoiles qui donnait un côté féérique à la plage et à leur couple. Clara qui les voyaient de loin, s'éclipsa envoyant un message à sa tante pour la prévenir qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Au bout d'un instant, Stephen se dégagea de la jeune femme, elle leva les yeux l'interrogeant du regard se demandant pourquoi il s'éloignait d'elle.

« Veux-tu allez dîner avec moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« J'ai déjà manger avec Clara » répondit-elle

Emily chercha la jeune femme sur la plage puis sentit son portable vibrer lui annonçant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle put lire que Clara était rentrée à la maison, elle devrait surement faire de même mais elle ne voulait pas quitter Stephen. Elle allait lui demander de la suivre jusqu'à la maison quand elle l'entendit parler de nouveau.

« Veux-tu venir à mon hôtel ? » demanda-t-il la regardant intensément. "Nous devons vraiment parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous"

« Oui bien sur » dit-elle espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas le coeur encore plus fissuré après la conversation.

Ils quittèrent la plage, l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main, sans un mot, se regardant du coin de l'oeil simultanément. Ils prirent un taxi pour se diriger vers l'hôtel de Stephen. Emily était heureuse de pouvoir rester auprès de lui beaucoup plus longtemps, même si elle avait peur qu'il lui explique qu'il était venu pour clarifier les choses entre eux et lui faire comprendre qu'une relation entre eux état impossible car il aimait une autre femme.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel où logeait l'acteur, la jeune femme fut émerveillée par la beauté du bâtiment à l'extérieur mais aussi à l'intérieur quand ils rentrèrent dans le hall. Il lui prit la main après avoir récupéré sa carte clé et ils se dirigèrent dans l'ascenseur. Les glaces dans tout les recoins firent le même effet à Emily qu'à Stephen la première fois.

Elle ferma les yeux et se vit être poussée doucement contre la paroi, pendant qu'il lui caressait la poitrine à travers son t-shirt, de son côté elle commençait à lui déboutonner un à un les boutons et lui caressait son torse qu'elle adorait. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et quand il passait la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure elle s'ouvrait à lui, leurs langues s'entremêlant, bataillant dans une danse érotique.

Stephen passait sa main sous les fesses d'Emily, puis soulevait ses jambes qu'elle enroulait autour de sa taille immédiatement et se poussait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour sentir son membre se coller et se frotter contre sa féminité. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson... La voix électronique de l'ascenseur la sortit de son rêve érotique, elle passa ses mains sur joues chauffées par le désir qu'elle ressentait envers l'homme qui tenait son coeur entre ses mains, littéralement.

Elle s'avança vers la porte de la chambre de Stephen, toute tremblante par l'anticipation mais aussi par la peur, soit elle partait de Malibu heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, soit plus malheureuse qu'avant sans espoir d'une réconciliation avec lui. Emily ne savait pas s'ils allaient se retrouver complètement ce soir ou bien se séparer définitivement mais tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour cette nuit était de se retrouver dans ses bras, enfin même si cela n'était que pour quelques heures.

Emily qui rentra la première dans la pièce fut subjuguée par la vue qu'elle pouvait contempler par les grandes fenêtres, elle avait devant elle l'immensité de la mer au loin avec la lune qui se reflétait sur la surface avec les étoiles, c'était vraiment un spectacle extraordinaire, comme dans les milles et une nuit.

Stephen se retrouva derrière elle et lui encercla la taille posant son visage au creux de son cou, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui, il caressa son visage comme sur la plage et elle fit le même geste, pencha sa tête au creux de sa main.

"Emily..." dit Stephen dans un souffle

"Steven..." fit de même la jeune femme.

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant casser ce lien entre eux, Stephen heureux d'avoir pu la retrouver, Emily espérant que le regard qu'il lui donnait était une bonne chose. Ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux en premier et Emily sentit son coeur battre très vite la peur l'envahissant.

"Nous devons parler Emily, je dois te dire une chose importante..."

La jeune femme ne voulant pas le laisser finir sa phrase et l'entendre lui avouer que c'était vraiment finit, elle mit sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Puis ensuite elle se serra contre sa poitrine voulant le sentir dans ses bras une dernière fois, c'était tellement difficile pour elle de devoir le laisser partir pour de bon, elle voulait profiter de ces derniers instant en étant contre lui et sentir son coeur battre contre sa poitrine.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé Emily...Je ne voulais pas..." chuchota-t-il

"Je sais et je le comprend" répondit-elle sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

"Nous devrions aller nous asseoir sur le canapé pour discuter"

"Attends je veux profiter encore un peu de tes bras autour de moi"

Ils restèrent comme cela quelques instants, Emily laissant sa peine l'entourer sachant que dans plusieurs minutes elle devrait sortir de cette chambre en laissant son coeur ici. Stephen voulait vraiment parler à Emily, lui expliquer qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas tout de suite et de l'avoir laissé partir loin de lui. Il savait que tout leurs problèmes devaient être réglés avant de commencer un nouveau chapitre de leur vie à deux.

Emily se détacha de son corps et partit vers le canapé sentant ses jambes tremblantes n'arrivant plus à la soutenir, Stephen la suivit immédiatement, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le coupa de nouveau.

"Je voudrais parler en premier si cela ne te dérange pas" demanda-t-elle

"D'accord pas de souci. Je t'écoute"

"Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je veux que tu saches que je l'accepte et que je comprends. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de représailles comme Katie t'a fait subir car je ne suis pas comme elle...de plus je ne travaille plus sur la série donc tu ne me reverras plus après ce soir" dit Emily essuyant ses joues mouillées par les larmes qui coulaient pendant qu'elle parlait.

"Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu me dis Emily...Pourquoi je ne te reverrais pas après ce soir" dit Stephen étonné par ses mots.

"Je veux te dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'être la seule responsable de la souffrance que tu as subi quand je t'ai giflé et quitté il y a plusieurs mois, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait passer par l'enfer pendant ces deux semaines avant que je t'avoue que j'avais une vidéo de Cassandra et toi"

"Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ne t'en veux pas toujours un petit peu pour ce que tu m'a fait subir, mais maintenant je comprend que tu avais peur"

"Quand nous avons apprit que Katie était responsable je savais que tu étais en colère mais je ne pensais pas que tu me repousserais à ton tour...mais je l'ai accepté car j'étais la seule responsable de l'échec de notre relation."

"Tu n'a pas eu confiance en moi, en nous...Emily et c'est ce qui m'a mit en colère surtout. Je pensais sincèrement que notre relation était basée sur la confiance mutuelle" répondit Stephen un peu durement.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, j'ai laissé mes doutes passés au dessus de la confiance et j'ai gâché notre relation, et si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais" dit-elle en se levant, être si près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher était très dur pour elle.

"Après que Cassandra nous a aidé à faire sortir la vérité de la bouche de Katie, je souhaitais revenir avec toi au début mais je pense que ma colère était trop forte. Nous n'avions pas résolu nos problèmes et je ne voulais pas te parler à ce moment là"

"Je comprend Steven et je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir quitté, je pourrais être amère mais l'échec de notre relation ne venait pas d'une de tes erreurs, c'était uniquement ma faute" dit-elle pointant son doigt sur la poitrine.

"J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps loin pour réfléchir et me calmer et quand j'ai voulu enfin te parler j'ai appris que tu étais partie et que tu avais démissionné"

Emily savait très bien pourquoi elle était partie de Vancouver, de voir Stephen avec Mélanie la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus respirer. Elle qui avait toujours été pointilleuse et sans erreur dans son travail n'arrêtait pas d'arriver en retard ou bien de ne pas bien conseiller les acteurs juste avant le tournage. De savoir l'homme qu'elle aimait avec une autre femme lui faisait perdre pied, elle mourrait à petit feu et elle avait dû partir avant d'y laisser son âme et son coeur, complètement.

"Emily je dois te dire quelque chose par rapport à Mélanie car j'ai bien vu que la complicité que j'avais avec elle te dérangeait. Je voudrais m'excuser de ne rien t'avoir dit pour t'empêcher de souffrir, ni de partir"

La jeune femme qui regardait l'horizon à présent par la grande fenêtre sentait les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler, le moment où l'espoir d'être de nouveau avec l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de s'envoler. Dans quelques secondes Stephen allait lui apprendre qu'il avait une relation avec la jeune actrice et que plus rien n'était possible entre eux.

"Tu n'a pas besoin de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre vous, je l'ai déjà comprit depuis un moment et comme je te l'ai dit avant je le comprend et ne t'en veux pas" dit-elle avec les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur les joues.

"Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous j'avais besoin d'avoir une personne à qui parler et elle est entrée dans ma vie au bon moment. De plus elle avait eu une histoire un peu identique à la notre alors elle me comprenait et cela me faisait du bien de me confier. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela aurait cliqué si facilement entre elle et moi"

Stephen voulait faire comprendre à Emily que sa relation d'amitié avec Mélanie avait été bénéfique pour lui et qu'elle l'avait aidé à comprendre ce qu'avait ressentit sa petite amie quand elle avait vu la vidéo. Il était vraiment reconnaissant à la jeune actrice de lui avoir ouvert les yeux et d'avoir gagné une amie dans le processus.

"Je suis contente que tu ai pu rencontrer Mélanie elle a l'air d'une jeune femme très gentille et je suis sûre qu'elle te rendra très heureux Steven, car tu le mérites vraiment. Et tu as raison je suis partie, j'ai démissionné car je souffrais beaucoup trop de te voir avec une autre que moi."

Emily savait qu'elle devait quitter la chambre d'hôtel rapidement, elle sentait que son coeur se comprimait dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient et elle faisait tout son possible pour les serrer fort l'une contre l'autre pour que l'acteur ne s'en rende pas compte qu'elle allait craquer. Si elle restait dans la même pièce que lui, elle allait s'effondrer devant l'homme qu'elle avait perdu, elle ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux, elle voulait voir de l'amour mais cela n'arriverait plus.

Stephen en écoutant Emily réalisa que la jeune femme pensait qu'il avait une relation amoureuse avec la jeune actrice de Supergirl, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique femme dans son coeur. Il se leva à son tour et se positionna derrière elle, sur le reflet de la vitre il pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait et il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être bien exprimé quand il parlait de Mélanie.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que j'ai une relation avec Mélanie mais nous sommes uniquement ami, elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie qu'elle aime énormément, son partenaire dans la série" dit-il posant sa main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Stephen sur son corps, elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, elle ne savait même pas s'il lui avait parlé ou s'il attendait qu'elle parte tout simplement. Elle n'allait pas attendre qu'il lui demande, elle devait partir au plus vite pour pleurer toute la nuit sur ce qu'elle avait perdu.

"Je vais partir et te laisser tranquille. Peut-être qu'un jour on se verra de nouveau à Vancouver, si ce n'est pas le cas je te souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur du monde avec ta petite amie."

Elle se retourna pour partir sans le regarder, cela était trop difficile de poser de nouveau son regard sur lui sans voir l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle un jour. Elle ne put faire que quelque pas en direction de la porte avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras la retournant. Stephen posa de nouveau sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, et Emily profita de la caresse cela lui faisait du bien de sentir sa main sur sa joue une dernière fois, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la sensation de bien-être de sa peau contre la sienne, elle voulait ancrer cette douceur en elle pour la mémoriser dans son esprit.

"Je t'aime tellement Steven" chuchota-t-elle

La caresse stoppa et elle réalisa les mots qu'elle venait de dire. N'ouvrant pas les yeux elle lui demanda pardon et s'éloigna de lui, elle ne souhaitait pas l'entendre lui dire que cela n'était pas réciproque. Stephen la suivit lui attrapa le bras et la retourna vers lui de nouveau.

« Emily regarde-moi » demanda-t-il

« Non » dit-elle en accentuant le mot avec le geste "Je ne peux pas...Laisse-moi partir avec encore le peu de dignité qu'il me reste"

« S'il te plait Emily ouvre les yeux, tu dois me regarder et bien écouter ce que je vais te dire »

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu aimes Mélanie et je sais que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi mais s'il te plaît ne dit pas les mots, laisse-moi avec le souvenir de la dernière fois où tu m'a dit je t'aime" l'implora-t-elle

Elle essaya de se détacher de sa prise de nouveau pour courir vers la porte et sortir le plus rapidement possible. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda espérant qu'il lâcherait son bras et qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir.

« Emily ! » dit l'acteur dans un souffle "Je pense que tu n'a pas compris ce que je t'ai expliqué. Je n'ai qu'une relation amicale avec Mélanie, elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie et ce n'est pas moi. De plus il n'existe qu'une seule femme avec qui je veux être, avec qui je veux faire ma vie"

La jeune femme arrêta de bouger et le regarda très étonnée par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, il n'était pas avec Mélanie. Elle était partie de Vancouver, elle avait démissionné alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation à part amicale avec la jeune actrice. Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule à présent, si elle lui avait parlé plus tôt, si elle avait oser le défier au lieu de s'enfuir ils n'auraient pas perdu ces mois loin l'un de l'autre. Elle le tapa sur la poitrine, elle était un peu énervée qu'il ne lui avait rien dit avant.

"Tu aurais pu mieux t'expliquer Steve ! " dit-elle tout en le tapant de nouveau sur la poitrine même si il ne sentait rien avec ses muscles elle avait besoin de se défouler.

" J'aime beaucoup Mélanie mais pas romantiquement"

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu à cause de ma stupidité à croire cette foutue vidéo, de t'avoir quitté et de t'avoir fait souffrir dans le processus, de ne pas avoir su te faire assez confiance. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi...Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant " dit-elle s'énervant à chaque mot prononcé.

"Car tu t'es enfuie Emily" répondit Stephen sèchement.

"Mais je souffrais trop en te voyant avec elle" cria-t-elle

"Tu aurais pu venir me parler aussi, nous sommes deux dans un couple je n'étais pas tout seul" cria-t-il à son tour

"J'avais peur" hurla-t-elle "Peur que tu me repousses...Peur que tu ne voulais pas me parler...Si nous ne sommes plus ensemble c'est uniquement de ma faute...Je ne voulais pas arriver devant toi et que tu me dises que tu m'aimais plus" dit-elle à bout de souffle

"Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer" hurla Stephen "Et ce n'est pas une dispute qui aurait pu changer cela...J'avais juste besoin de temps Emily...Et cela m'a permis de te comprendre, de comprendre ta réaction"

"Mais tu ne m'as jamais montré ou fait un signe que notre relation pouvait être sauvée...Tu es resté éloigné de moi...Tu m'as fait croire que tout était fini entre nous" dit-elle en colère

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux prenant une grande respiration pour se calmer ce n'est pas en se hurlant dessus qu'ils allaient réparer les choses entre eux. Elle sentit encore la main de Stephen sur sa joue, c'était vraiment un geste qu'il aimait faire, il savait que de mettre sa main sur cet endroit la calmait et la rassurait. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux doucement et recula tout en évitant son regard, puis fut bloquée par la porte dans son dos.

Quand elle croisa son regard, Emily s'attendait à voir ses yeux remplis de colère mais Stephen la fixait avec ce regard qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois si intense et passionné, puis il sourit. Stephen continua à s'approcher, posa ses mains au dessus de sa tête et s'abaissa pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle ne résista qu'une seconde et fondit sur sa bouche à son tour. Après un baiser qui les essouffla tout les deux, ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre

« Je t'aime aussi » chuchota l'acteur "Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer"

"Merci mon dieu...Tu es l'homme de ma vie Steven...Je t'aime plus que tout"

Il se pencha de nouveau vers ses lèvres et les dévora passionnément, Emily passa ses mains autour de son cou et Stephen lui enserra la taille pour l'approcher de son corps. Il voulait l'aimer de nouveau cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait eu la chance de la toucher, de lui caresser son corps magnifique. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, ils plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre exprimant l'amour qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre.

Stephen lui sourit tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le grand lit qui se trouvait dans l'autre pièce. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre durant toute la nuit voulant rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu pendant leur séparation.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel de Malibu, ses rayons tapant sur la façade d'un hôtel très particulier. Celui ou venait d'avoir lieu cette nuit, la plus merveilleuse déclaration entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient. Emily ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et fixa l'homme exceptionnel qui se trouvait dans le lit, la tenant par la taille. Elle sourit, tellement heureuse enfin, d'être de nouveau dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et à qui elle ferait confiance toute sa vie et ne douterait plus jamais de sa fidélité.

Il était venu ici pour lui avouer qu'il lui avait pardonné ses mots, ses actions à cause de la jalousie de sa partenaire qui ne supportait pas qu'il soit heureux avec une autre femme. Elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il était venu lui avouer qu'il aimait Mélanie mais heureusement pour elle, pour leur amour, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer tout comme elle.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui voulant sentir son corps contre elle, même si ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit, elle avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir eu assez, elle le voulait encore. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où son coeur se trouvait, se leva sur un coude et embrassa l'endroit avec plusieurs baisers, elle le sentit réagir quand elle sentit sa main lui serrer la taille.

Stephen se réveilla avec la plus belle sensation qu'il aurait pu ressentir, la femme qu'il aimait, à qui il avait donné une multitude d'orgasmes cette nuit, lui embrassait la poitrine, il sentait déjà son désir pour elle se manifester dans son bas ventre. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de se battre longtemps avant qu'il ne succombe et qu'il lui fasse l'amour de nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le magnifique visage qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, il la fixa intensément sentant son coeur se remplir encore plus de joie quand il aperçu son sourire sur ses lèvres.

Dieu qu'elle était belle, même ce matin dans la réminiscence de leur activité charnelle de la nuit, elle n'avait aucun maquillage, ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa peau était rougie à plusieurs endroits à cause de sa barbe, et pourtant elle était la femme la plus merveilleuse, la plus magnifique sur terre. Il éleva sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser en guise de bonjour.

« Bonjour mon amour » dit-elle "Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé"

« Bonjour à toi ma chérie. tu peux me réveiller comme cela tout les jours, cela ne me dérange pas du tout » dit-il en l'embrassant encore pour accuentuer son point de vue.

"Je suis si heureuse que l'on soit de nouveau ensemble Steve et je te promet de ne plus douter de toi un seul instant"

"Emily j'ai regardé la vidéo sur la clé usb que tu m'avais laissé et c'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment chercher longtemps pour voir la date sur la station météo. Et la première fois que tu l'as regardé tu n'as pas dû la visionner entièrement et donc tu n'as pas vu que cela était arrivé il y a cinq ans"

"Non je n'avais regardé que deux minutes car cela me faisait trop souffrir de te voir avec elle"

"Emily nous devons mettre cette épreuve derrière nous d'accord. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble c'est le plus important. Notre histoire est plus importante. Il y aura surement d'autres partenaires de la série qui seront jalouses de l'amour que je te porte et qui essayeront comme Katie de nous séparer"

"Elles n'y arriveront pas Steven car je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime et que jamais nous ne pourrions être infidèle l'un envers l'autre." dit-elle d'un ton assuré "Je ne ferais plus la même erreur, la seule et unique personne que je vais croire si cela arrive de nouveau sera toi, et je te parlerai tout de suite. Etre sans toi pendant ces derniers mois m'ont fait réaliser que tu es toute ma vie, et que je ne peux pas...Que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi ." Elle l'embrassa pour accentuer ses mots.

"Je suis comme toi mon amour, être sans toi est impensable, ma vie est faîte pour la vivre auprès de toi. Etre avec toi fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur la terre et personne ne pourra détruire cela Emily...personne" répondit-il d'un ton ne laissant aucun doute à ce qu'il pensait.

Il lui caressa la cuisse et remonta plus haut tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ils firent de nouveau l'amour, ne se lassant jamais de se donner l'un à l'autre heureux d'être ensemble et que plus rien ne puisse les séparer.

Stephen était partit le dimanche soir, devant repartir sur le tournage qui se déroulait le lundi matin. Ils avaient eu du mal à se séparer à l'aéroport, la séparation étant très difficile mais Emily lui avait promis qu'ils seraient de nouveau ensemble dans deux jours. L'acteur savait qu'il ne verrait plus souvent sa petite amie car elle avait signé un contrat avec la série Lucifer mais ils pourraient passer tout les week-ends ensemble.

Puis c'était tellement mieux pour leur relation qu'ils ne soient pas l'un sur l'autre tout les jours ils pourraient profiter de leur amour loin des femmes comme Katie qui serait toujours jalouse de ne pas pouvoir être avec l'acteur à cause d'Emily.

Quand elle rentra dans la maison de son amie, Emily serra dans ses bras Clara la remerciant d'avoir posté cette petite vidéo sur twitter et de lui avoir permis de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui promit qu'elle serait toujours présente pour elle si un jour elle avait besoin d'elle pour n'importe quoi. Emily prépara sa valise le lundi et après plusieurs accolades avec Clara à l'aéroport, prit son avion pour rejoindre Stephen qui devait la récupérer à Vancouver comme il lui avait promit.

L'acteur était devant la porte d'arrivée de l'avion d'Emily, il avait été arrêté par plusieurs fans pour signer des autographes, il avait vraiment eu peur de ne pas être à l'heure pour accueillir sa compagne. Pendant qu'il attendait qu'elle débarque, Stephen était impatient et trépignait trop pressé de pouvoir la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Quand les portes furent ouvertes il put voir plusieurs personnes sortir se dépêchant de rejoindre leurs amis, leurs familles, ou bien leurs amoureux.

Puis il l'aperçut, la femme la plus belle du monde. La femme qu'il aimait comme un fou. Il courra jusqu'à elle et lui encercla la taille. Il l'embrassa passionnément devant les gens qui avaient été dans l'avion avec elle et qui passaient près d'eux. Trop prit l'un dans l'autre à s'embrasser ils ne s'aperçurent pas des flash qui étaient dirigés dans leur direction, mais même s'ils avaient su ils ne se seraient surement pas arrêtés ne voulant plus se cacher. Ils s'aimaient et si cela dérangeait certaines personnes, tant pis pour elles, ils étaient heureux c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Stephen et Emily.

Leur relation évolua mois après mois se soudant encore plus que leur première histoire, Katie avait essayé d'être odieuse avec Emily, avait même encore essayé de la faire douter mais elle n'avait jamais réussit à les séparer cette fois-ci. Trop énervé par ses manigances, Stephen avait parlé à Greg sur les intentions de la jeune femme et sur ce qui s'était réellement passé il y a quelques mois. Katie fut convoquée par la production et fut remit à sa place rapidement, si elle n'arrêtait pas ses conspirations, son personnage allait mourir car elle serait virée.

Emily rencontra aussi Mélanie au détour d'un studio et elle put aussi faire la connaissance de Chris le compagnon de la jeune actrice. Comme pour Stephen une amitié s'est formée rapidement entre les deux femmes et elles commencèrent à se voir hors plateaux pour passer du temps ensemble. Emily remercia Mélanie d'avoir été présente auprès de Stephen pendant leur séparation.

Stephen n'avait pas redonné la bague à Emily car six mois après leurs retrouvailles il lui demanda de l'épouser et elle accepta en pleurant lui sautant dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient mariés sur l'île de Mauï où leur histoire d'amour avait commencé avec un groupe restreint d'amis et de famille sans les paparazzis ou bien les partenaires jalouses pour les déranger.

Un an après être revenu de Malibu, Emily eu la surprise de voir arriver à Vancouver Clara qui avait décidé de faire des études dans l'audiovisuel tout comme sa tante. Elle expliqua à Emily que peut-être qu'un jour elle aussi trouverait l'amour au détour d'un studio, elle espérait vraiment avoir la chance d'être aussi heureuse que sa tante. Quand à Katie elle était devenue ingérable à l'annonce du mariage de Stephen et d'Emily, Greg avait décidé de la renvoyer en faisant mourir son personnage.

Greg arriva dans le studio aujourd'hui au téléphone avec les scénaristes, depuis trois mois ils essayaient tous de trouver le nouvel intérêt d'amour d'Oliver Queen, ils devaient commencer dans quelques jours le tournage de la nouvelle saison et aucune des auditions qu'ils avaient fait passer ne les avaient satisfait. En sortant de sa voiture Greg aperçu Steven et Emily qui s'embrassaient, il sourit il était heureux pour ses amis. Puis en regardant Steven regarder sa femme avec tant d'amour, de constater cette alchimie qui se passait entre eux, Greg eu un déclic.

"Je pense qu'Oliver Queen va avoir une geek blonde dans son équipe, dont il va tomber fou amoureux" dit-il au téléphone.

"Comment allons nous trouver l'actrice. Tu sais que Steve est assez pointilleux depuis la débâcle avec Katie" demanda son interlocuteur

"T'inquiètes pas Marc j'ai la personne idéale juste devant les yeux, les fans vont l'adorer et Steve ne seras que ravi" répondit Greg

Oh que oui pensa Berlanti, ce couple allait exploser l'audience de la série, il ferait aussi l'hunanimité des fans. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire à raconter pensa-t-il en fermant la porte de son bureau.

 **Et c'est terminé, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce dernier chapitre. J'attend avec impatience vos réactions. A vos claviers une dernière fois pour ce Stemily.**

 **Si mon pc veut bien s'allumer, vendredi je vous posterais le premier chapitre de mon nouvel Olicity qui seras UA dont je vous révèle le titre aujourd'hui...**

 ** _Deux frères pour une femme._** **A vendredi pour le début.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je vous poste ce soir sous OS Je suis retrouvé dans mon ordinateur. Je m'écris il y a peu de temps maintenant mais j'étais concentré sur mes histoires Olicity je l'avais oublié.**

 **N'oubliez pas que ces écrits sont pour le plaisir. Je respecte la vie de Stephen, Emily et Cassandra, mais j'aime aussi écrire sur nos amoureux.**

 **Je pense que chaque personne a son opinion sur cette affaire. Donc aucun commentaire désobligé, si vous le vouliez, gardez vos remarques dans votre bouche. Merci**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires sur ma dernière histoire Olicity, vous aurez la nouvelle mercredi.**

 **Et un dernier mot pour Delicity-Licorne qui est ma super bêta sur le Stemily.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#######################################**

Depuis toutes ces années où Stephen était acteur, et depuis quatre ans qu'il jouait le personnage d'Oliver Queen, jamais il avait eu une telle réaction pendant une scène. Dans toutes les séries où il était apparu, dans toutes les scènes de ce genre qu'il avait dû tourner, il ne s'était jamais laissé aller comme tout à l'heure. Mais la personne qui se trouvait devant lui à ce moment-là n'était pas n'importe quelle actrice, c'était sa partenaire. La femme pour qui il avait eu un coup de coeur dès son arrivée.

Amical bien sûr, disons qu'à cette époque il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots exacts sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et que depuis il continuait à penser qu'elle n'était qu'une amie à ses yeux. Non il se mentait à lui-même, il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle aujourd'hui, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser libre cours à ses désirs les plus secrets. Cela ne serait pas correct envers sa femme, sa fille souffrirait de la situation, et sa partenaire aussi car elle aurait le rôle de briseuse de ménage, elle serait traînée dans la boue par les journalistes et par plusieurs fans qui adoraient son couple avec Cassandra.

Donc il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux, à part des regards qui disaient « je te veux », des caresses qui lui donnaient des frissons pendant des heures et des rêves compensatoires, des baisers sur le front qui voudraient être posés ailleurs. Le seul moment où il avait pu se laisser un peu aller avait été lors de cette fameuse scène de l'an dernier. À cet instant il avait pu pour une fois la tenir contre lui, l'embrasser, la toucher et faire moins attention à ses baisers, à ses contacts contre sa peau douce.

Mais que voulez-vous, une personne ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, et puis il était quand même heureux avec sa femme. Il l'aimait, ou l'avait aimé, d'une certaine façon, elle l'avait soutenue à une époque de sa vie qui n'était pas vraiment propice pour lui, lui avait donné le plus beau rôle de sa vie avec sa petite fille Mavi. Certes il voudrait tout cela avec sa partenaire mais elle n'était pas arrivée au bon moment dans sa vie. Du moins s'il avait le courage de quitter Cassandra il pourrait se permettre d'être avec celle qu'il aimait vraiment. Mais il ne souhaitait pas faire souffrir sa famille avec un divorce, alors il restait avec ses rêves et ses envies cachés.

Hier ils avaient beaucoup répété pour se préparer à tourner une scène assez intense, ils avaient répété encore et encore pour être précis, pour être justes dans leur jeu. Ils avaient aussi rigolé quand Emily avait bafouillé, ou lui-même. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il l'avait même pris dans ses bras la promenant dans le studio qui leur servait de bunker. Il aimait ces moments de complicité avec elle, pendant cet instant de bonheur il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait détruire la vie qu'il s'était créé.

Mais tout avait changé à la fin de la journée après les répétitions quand il était réparti dans sa caravane avant de rentrer dans son appartement où sa femme et sa fille s'y trouvaient pour quelques jours. Il avait été content de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec sa famille, même si en ce moment cela était un peu plus difficile entre Cassandra et lui, une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réussie à éclaircir.

Il se préparait à partir quand son téléphone émit un bip lui annonçant un message, pensant que c'était sa femme lui demandant quand il rentrerait, il ne fit pas attention et continua à se préparer. Il partit prendre une douche qui dura un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude car d'avoir tenu Emily dans ses bras lui fit penser avec envie de l'avoir avec lui dans cette salle de bain et de prendre ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps.

Après sa douche et ses pensées érotiques assouvies avec sa propre main, il était prêt à quitter sa caravane, mais en attrapant son téléphone il s'aperçut que pendant son intermède chaud il avait reçu encore trois autres messages et tous de David, son ami aussi bien à l'écran, que dans la vie réelle. S'inquiétant qu'il soit arrivé un malheur à sa femme ou tout autre membre de sa famille, il les consulta rapidement. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi son partenaire n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser dans les trois messages, Stephen décida de l'appeler.

"Salut David " dit-il avec un sourire au moment où il décrocha.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais pris aussi facilement Steve" répondit David étonné par la réaction joyeuse de son collègue.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive. As-tu des soucis ? C'est pour cela que tu n'étais pas présent aujourd'hui sur le plateau. " demanda Stephen

"Oh ! D'accord je vois que tu ne l'as pas encore vu" dit-il comprenant que Stephen n'était pas encore au courant de la nouvelle.

"Que je n'ai pas encore vu quoi David. Tu commences à m'inquiéter" dit Stephen ne rigolant plus maintenant.

"Tu n'as pas encore été sur le net aujourd'hui ? "demanda-t-il.

"Non j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour répéter une scène difficile que je dois tourner avec Emily demain. Tu sais celle dont je te parlais il y a quelques jours et qui me dérange beaucoup ?"

"Ah oui la rupture entre Oliver et Felicity. Je sais tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas heureux que les scénaristes aient décidé de séparer vos personnages"

"Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi ils ont voulu nous séparer, les fans ne vont pas être contents de cette tournure"

"Surement pour calmer les haters, les fans du couple Lauriver. Mais bon je t'ai appelé pour autre chose qui n'a rien avoir avec la série"

"Vas-y je t'écoute"

"Tu sais qu'Emily était à New-York ce week-end"

"Oui je sais que depuis quelques mois elle y passe presque tous ces moments de libre. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire " demanda Stephen ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi David lui parlait de ça.

"Je vais t'envoyer le lien Steve, Je suis vraiment désolé mon pote... Je sais que...Que tu...Rappelle-moi quand tu les auras vu si tu as besoin de parler." dit David doucement.

Stephen raccrocha rapidement très intrigué par la réaction de son partenaire et ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il s'excusait à tout bout de champ. Il ouvrit son instragram et regarda les derniers posts, tout était normal pour lui, Grant qui avait posté une photo de lui avec sa copine. Colton qui avait mis une petite vidéo d'un travail magnifique avec des roses que son ami Jeff avait confectionnés, il feuilleta un par un ses amis ne trouvant rien de grave.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçût le lien envoyé par son ami et qu'il ouvrit pour comprendre pourquoi David était si anxieux de sa réaction. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter en voyant la photo de la femme dont il était amoureux dans les bras d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La seconde photo était toujours d'eux mais presque proche du baiser, puis se regardant intensément, mais la dernière fut celle qui lui brisa complètement le coeur, surtout la phrase que la fan avait écrite.

 **"Je suis trop contente pour Emily Bett, elle va bientôt arborer une superbe bague à son doigt. Regardez là avec son fiancé"**

Il réalisa ce que cela signifiait, sa partenaire, son Emily, allait bientôt se marier, et elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et que cela était sérieux en plus. Il dut s'asseoir le choc étant trop brutal, il resta bloqué sur la vision de sa partenaire proche d'un autre homme. Il savait qu'elle ne tournait rien en ce moment donc cela ne pouvait pas être une répétition.

Il sentit les larmes venir, c'était trop difficile à encaisser pour lui, bien évidemment Stephen savait que son amour pour elle ne pouvait pas être déclaré, il ne pouvait pas travailler sur ses sentiments envers elle car il était marié. Elle avait le droit d'avancer dans sa vie, mais de la savoir proche de cet homme le faisait vraiment souffrir.

Il se leva et hurla tout seul dans sa caravane, commença à taper sur les portes, à renverser ce qui était sur la petite table, il avait si mal au coeur. Il était marié à une femme qu'il n'aimait plus autant qu'avant, avait des sentiments très forts pour sa partenaire qui était une déesse mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il partit dans sa chambre près à tout détruire aussi quand il vit le cadre qu'Emily lui avait fait, c'était la photo d'eux aux Comic Con, leur visage collés ensemble.

Il attrapa le cadre et caressa le visage de la jeune femme sur la photo. Mon Dieu comment allait-il réussir à passer à travers cela ? La voir arriver un jour avec une alliance au doigt, en sachant que quand elle rentrerait chez elle un autre homme que lui la prendrait dans ses bras, l'embrasserait, et lui ferait l'amour. Alors que pour lui il ne resterait que ses rêves et ses mains pour se satisfaire de l'envie qu'il avait de la toucher à chaque instant, de l'embrasser dès qu'il la voyait, de lui faire l'amour chaque nuit.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et il reposa le cadre photo doucement sur la petite tablette. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder l'identifiant qu'il savait déjà qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

"Je suis au courant maintenant David " dit-il sentant son coeur se contracter.

"Elle ne t'en avait pas parlé ?" demanda son collègue "Tu sais moi non plus je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle avait quelqu'un de sérieux dans sa vie"

"Non ! Ce n'est pas possible que je la perde dans la série et dans la vie aussi" dit-il s'énervant.

"Steve tu savais qu'elle ne resterait pas célibataire toute sa vie. Puis tu ne lui as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour elle. Tu ressembles tellement à ton personnage, souffrir en silence alors que tu es fou amoureux d'elle "

"Je ne peux pas lui dire car si je le fais je ne pourrais plus jamais la quitter. Et tu sais bien que cela est impossible David. "

"Je ne te comprends pas Stephen. Tu l'aimes et tu sais que tes sentiments envers ta femme ont énormément diminué depuis que tu as réalisé que tu étais tombé amoureux d'Emily. Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas Cassandra ?"

"Je ne peux pas faire cela à Cassandra. Elle a été à mes côtés me soutenant avant que j'ai la chance d'avoir le rôle dans cette série. Et je l'aime tout de même, puis nous avons Mavi."

"Steve n'oublie pas que je sais exactement ce qui arrive dans ta vie de famille. La dernière fois que nous en avons parlé tu m'as bien dit que tu n'aimais plus ta femme comme au début de votre mariage. Pour moi ton choix est déjà écrit" répondit son ami

"Et de quel choix tu parles" cria t-il "Je n'ai aucun choix, je suis piégé dans un mariage et la femme que j'aime va se marier bientôt"

"Stephen ! Sois-tu avoues à Emily ce que tu ressens. Sois-tu ne lui dit rien mais tu ne l'empêches pas d'être heureuse"

"Le choix est facile vu que je suis marié et père de famille. Je dois la laisser partir." dit-il énervé.

"Si tu fais ce choix Steve, tiens-y toi. Je sais que tu ne veux faire souffrir personne mais si tu fais la girouette plusieurs personnes seront blessées dont ta fille et je sais que tu aimes trop Mavi pour lui faire du mal "

"Je ne veux faire souffrir personne, encore moins ma fille. Je t'appelle plus tard d'accord, Cassandra doit m'attendre et je dois me ressaisir avant de rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme cela"

Ils raccrochèrent chacun de leur côté, mais pas avant que David lui rappelle de bien réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose de drastique. Stephen passa sa main sur son visage, il était tellement fatigué de cacher ses sentiments, de montrer au monde entier qu'il était fou amoureux de sa femme, qu'il avait une merveilleuse famille alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose s'était de se retrouver avec celle qu'il aimait vraiment.

Il resta encore une vingtaine de minutes dans sa caravane pour se calmer, effacer les preuves sur son visage de sa douleur avec les larmes qui avaient coulé puis rentra chez lui en jouant un autre rôle. Celui du mari heureux.

Emily rentra épuisée de sa journée de répétition. Elle savait que cette scène serait difficile mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait sous estimé sa réaction. Entendre le personnage de Stephen la supplier de lui donner une seconde chance et de lui pardonner ses erreurs avait mis son coeur à rude épreuve.

Elle s'était forgée une carapace depuis toutes ces années à essayer de refouler ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et ensuite à cacher ce qu'elle s'était enfin avouée après cette fameuse scène de la saison dernière. Mais le voir si vulnérable et si à fond dans le personnage lui avait fait espèrer que peut-être un jour, il lui dirait des paroles similaires pour de vrai.

Elle fila sous la douche histoire de se détendre et de penser à autre chose. Demain serait une journée encore plus difficile, il fallait qu'elle soit en forme. Elle se demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme marié et père de famille. Si tout avait débuté par une amitié forte et fusionnelle, tout avait vite dérapé et ils avaient dû lutter pour garder leur relation uniquement amicale.

Ils s'autorisaient de temps en temps de petits gestes tendres ou de petits regards mais rien de plus. Stephen était un homme marié et même si elle rêvait qu'il quitte sa femme, elle n'était pas certaine que c'était la chose à faire. Elle savait que ce divorce créerait un scandale et que les journalistes ne seraient pas tendres avec elle, sans compter que cela pourrait nuire à leurs carrières respectives.

Mais ce qui la décidait vraiment à ne pas franchir cette limite qu'ils s'étaient fixés sans se le dire c'était Mavi. Cette petite fille méritait d'avoir des parents réunis et d'avoir son père tous les jours avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas briser une famille par pur égoïsme. Alors depuis des années elle prétendait que Stephen n'était rien de plus qu'un ami proche.

Elle ne l'avait pas sentit particulièrement touché par leurs répétitions de cet après-midi, au contraire elle l'avait trouvé un peu détaché de tout ça et elle avait eu du mal à comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais ouvertement parlé de leurs sentiments mais à la façon dont parfois il se comportait avec elle, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il la considérait un peu plus que comme une simple amie.

Elle soupira et décida de mettre ça de côté encore une fois, elle verrait bien demain comment les choses se dérouleraient et puis sinon elle aviserait si elle se sentait submergée par ses sentiments. Seulement elle ne se doutait pas un instant à ce moment précis que la journée du lendemain allait changer sa vie.

Quand il arriva au studio le lendemain matin, il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement, il avait tout fait pour que Cassandra ne réalise pas sa détresse émotionnelle hier soir. Il avait joué avec Mavi pour prétendre quelques heures que sa vie n'avait pas basculé dans l'horreur. Mais sa nuit avait été remplie de cauchemar, avec Emily épousant un autre homme devant lui à l'église. Il s'était levé pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon afin de ne pas réveiller Cassandra, il ne voulait pas qu'elle réalise son combat intérieur.

Il avait pensé à sa magnifique partenaire dans une robe blanche comme pendant le tournage du faux mariage d'Oliver et Felicity, fermant les yeux, rêvant que cela n'était plus un tournage dans une série mais la réalité où il épousait la femme qu'il aimait. Il était passé par sa routine du matin avec sa femme et sa fille, ne montrant aucune des émotions qui le traversaient. Il ne voulait pas avoir de dispute avec Cassandra encore une fois, ayant réussit à calmer les doutes qu'elle avait exprimé il y a plusieurs mois, sur son amour pour sa partenaire, sur leur mariage qui n'était plus comme au premier jour, sur son amitié fusionnelle avec Emily qui avait pris une place énorme dans leur vie de famille .

Il était passé par le maquillage et l'habillage comme un automate à son arrivée, ne réalisant même pas que les gens le regardaient ne comprenant pas son silence aujourd'hui, lui si joyeux d'habitude. Puis il était parti pour le plateau où il avait vu Willa et Emily parler, rigoler, se demandant si elles parlaient du fiancé de la jeune femme.

Avec le coeur lourd, il se plaça sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur, essayant au plus profond de lui de se mettre en condition, à se préparer pour tourner cette scène intense émotionnellement qu'ils avaient répété si souvent la veille et qui avait été si facile à interpréter pour lui à cet instant. Si insouciant que quelques heures après, son monde, sa vie qu'il aimait tant comme elle était, allait éclaté en morceaux à cause de simples photos.

Ils avaient commencé à dire leur texte comme pendant leurs répétitions, Stephen ne montrant à personne, surtout pas à Emily sa détresse par rapport à ce qu'il avait appris, à sa nouvelle situation personnelle. Mais la douleur dans le coeur de Stephen en sachant que son amour allait se marier s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'elle disait sous les traits de Felicity qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

"Que dois-je comprendre" dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

"Que c'est trop difficile d'être ici tout les jours, sans être avec toi".

Stephen sentait qu'il perdait la bataille sur ses sentiments, sur les réactions qu'il devait vraiment avoir. A chaque mot qu'il prononçait il sentait ses yeux devenir de plus en plus humides. Au moment où elle se retourna et s'avança doucement vers lui , il sentit son coeur se contracter plus fort que d'habitude.

"Tu n'abonnes jamais c'est ce qui fait de toi un héros, mais là on a tout essayé, on dois renoncer l'un à l'autre."

Il la vit tendre sa main avec la bague de fiançailles que Felicity redonnait à Oliver, sa main trembla quand il fit de même à son tour et attrapa le bijou entre ses doigts. Il sentit le sanglot remonter de sa poitrine, passant dans sa gorge. Il vit Emily partir prête à quitter la plateforme, la douleur dans son coeur s'intensifia à chaque pas qu'il entendait d'elle.

" Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles " s'échappa de sa bouche dans un cris de désespoir.

Les larmes se mirent à couler, il entendit à peine le réalisateur dire « couper », ni ne sentit la main d'Emily sur son bras.

Cette scène était trop proche de la réalité, était trop proche de son histoire, de ce qu'il ressentait pour sa partenaire et il avait craqué complètement. Dans la série Felicity demandait à Oliver de la laisser partir et vivre sa vie sans lui. Pour Stephen c'était comme si Emily lui demandait de faire pareil, de la laisser partir pour vivre sa vie avec un autre homme.

Et il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de ne pas être avec elle un jour, il avait toujours eu cet espoir qu'un jour il trouverait la solution pour quitter sa femme sans faire souffrir Cassandra, ni Mavi puis de vivre une vie fantastique avec sa partenaire. Mais si la femme qu'il aimait épousait un autre homme et le quittait il n'y aurait plus d'espoir, il n'y aurait plus de peut-être, tout ses rêves seraient anéantis pour toujours. C'était trop difficile à gérer tout simplement, il avait donc craqué pour la première fois durant un tournage, durant ces quelques secondes ce n'était pas Oliver qui perdait tout, mais Stephen.

Au moment où il leva ses yeux remplis de larmes, il pu constater l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Emily, puis il sentit ses doigts lui essuyer les larmes sur ses joues, il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, et commençait à nouveau à entendre des voix dans ses oreilles et il se ressaisit, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Bien évidemment il devait jouer son personnage triste de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, mais il n'aurait jamais dû pleurer comme cela devant toute cette assemblée. Quelle raison allait-il donner maintenant à son comportement ?

"Tu vas bien Steven" demanda Emily tendrement.

"Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas." dit-il en lui serrant la main sur sa joue " Je suis désolé d'avoir fait échouer cette scène alors que l'on a tant répété, mais j'ai un souci que je dois gérer seul"

"On peux en parler si tu veux" elle lui fit un sourire encourageant.

"Je ne pense pas que cela m'aiderais si on en parlait. Je pense même que cela pourrait plutôt aggraver les choses".

Emily le regarda étonnée de sa réponse, elle allait parler quand le réalisateur arriva vers eux demandant à Stephen s'il allait bien et s'il était prêt à recommencer la scène. Il lui demanda quelques minutes pour que sa maquilleuse fasse une retouche et qu'il serait prêt à tourner de nouveau. Il fut reconnaissant que le réalisateur ne lui demande pas ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'aurait pas pu répondre qu'il avait le coeur brisé car il perdait la femme de sa vie, son Emily.

Il prit place sur la chaise pendant qu'on le maquillait de nouveau quand il vit Willa arriver vers Emily avec un grand sourire.

"Tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'étais fiancée Emily, on aurait fêté cela" dit-elle montant les quelques marches qui l'amenaient sur la plateforme.

Stephen regarda sa partenaire ouvrir la bouche puis la fermer tel un poisson manquant d'air, tout en ayant poser son regard très étonné sur sa collègue qui avait toujours le sourire.

"Il va falloir que tu me répètes ce que tu viens de me dire Willa, car j'ai vraiment cru t'entendre me dire que j'étais fiancée" dit lentement Emily.

"Oh allez ! Pourquoi veux-tu garder le secret Emily. Nous sommes tous une famille ici "

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord Willa que nous sommes une famille. Et si je dois me fiancer un jour tu seras au courant. Mais ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi tu crois aujourd'hui que je suis fiancée" demanda Emily.

Stephen qui avait écouté la conversation le coeur serré, poussa la main de sa maquilleuse aux mots prononcés par Emily et se leva pour rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle avait vraiment l'air étonné que Willa pense qu'elle soit fiancée. Sa petite partenaire brune sortit son téléphone et le montra à son amour qui éclata de rire au moment où elle vit les photos. Stephen ne trouvait pas cela vraiment drôle.

"Oh mon Dieu !" dit Emily "Si j'avais vu que quelqu'un nous prenait en photos avec Matt je n'aurais pas accepté sa demande"

Stephen sentit son coeur se briser, elle confirmait ses fiançailles. Mais pourquoi avait-elle été très étonnée par la question de Willa ? Voulait-elle garder cela secret ?

"Donc tu es bien fiancée ! " demanda Stephen.

"Quoi !" Emily leva les yeux du téléphone.

Quand la jeune femme se rendit compte de la tristesse dans les yeux de son partenaire, elle comprit enfin ce qui lui était arrivé tout à l'heure. Il avait dû voir les photos et penser qu'elle allait se marier. Comment pourrait-elle épouser un autre homme alors que son coeur était déjà pris ? Même si elle savait que rien n'était possible.

"Non ! Je ne suis pas fiancée." elle sourit regardant Willa et Stephen "Matt est un copain d'enfance que j'ai retrouvé à New York il y a plusieurs mois."

"Mais pourtant quand tu regardes les photos de cette fan, il te propose" dit Willa.

"Oui il proposait" elle tourna son visage vers Stephen pour qu'il comprenne bien la situation "Mais je n'étais que le substitut de la femme qu'il veux vraiment épouser...Et à qui il a fait sa demande le lendemain. Je l'aidais juste à répéter son discours" elle eu un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Stephen sentit son coeur éclater avec bonheur, elle n'allait pas se marier, elle était toujours libre. Un énorme sourire apparu sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu, une fan qui avait cru voir une chose qui n'existait pas. Il remercia dieu intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir enlevé la femme qu'il aimait, mais se rendait compte aussi qu'il allait devoir se décider à expliquer à Cassandra qu'il ne pouvait plus rester avec elle.

Cette épreuve lui avait fait réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus rester marié, il devait aller avec ce que son coeur désirait. Et son coeur, son âme, voulait Emily Bett. Il l'a voulait comme une partenaire dans sa vie personnelle.

Willa quitta la plateforme en laissant un commentaire bien salé envers la fan, lui expliquant qu'elle devrait vérifier ses sources avant de diffuser des photos. Qu'elle pouvait être accusée de diffamation par l'actrice qu'elle avait photographié. Stephen s'approcha de sa partenaire et la serra dans ses bras, respirant son odeur dans le creux de son cou. Il se sentait libre d'avoir enfin pris une décision sur sa vie.

"Il faut qu'on parle Emily." Lui dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Elle hocha la tête consciente elle aussi qu'il était plus que temps. "On finit notre scène et on discute ?" Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, ils se séparèrent à regret et finirent de tourner.

Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite dans la caravane de Stephen, n'ayant aucun mal à tourner cette scène finalement. Emily était anxieuse de la discussion à venir, sachant qu'à partir de cet instant sa vie allait changer. Stephen était lui aussi silencieux ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer sa décision. Il se dit que finalement il n'y avait pas de bonnes façons de lui annoncer alors il se décida pour un truc direct.

"Je vais divorcer." Emily leva la tête vers lui surprise, mais soulagée d'entendre ces paroles. "Il est temps qu'on arrête de se voiler la face Emily." Doucement il s'approcha d'elle, pas à pas. "Je pense à toi tout le temps...tu envahis mon cœur et je ne n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi." Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa taille, en la collant à lui. "Quand j'ai cru que tu allais épouser ce...Matt...je suis devenu fou de rage et de jalousie."

Emily écoutait les larmes aux yeux Stephen se confier sur ses sentiments. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle aussi était dans le même état que lui, il envahissait tout son coeur, ses pensées, ses rêves.

"Je te veux dans ma vie, à mes côtés chérie...pour toujours."

Il posa son front contre le sien et soupira de bonheur à pouvoir s'autoriser ce geste. Il sentit les mains d'Emily se poser dans son cou et remonter vers son visage. Elle emprisonna ses joues, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À ce moment là il sentit son coeur exploser de joie et de bonheur. Enfin après toutes ces années à lutter et à feindre ses sentiments, il pouvait se laisser aller et l'embrasser comme il en avait envie et sans culpabiliser. Le baiser devint vite passionné et c'est sans retenu qu'il la souleva afin de la porter pour la déposer sur son lit un peu plus loin afin de lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait.

"Je t'aime." Lui susurrât-elle à l'oreille avant qu'il ne la pénètre.

"Si tu savais comme je t'aime." Répondit-il dans son oreille d'une voix douce et tendre qui la bouleversa.

Elle sût à cet instant que ce qu'elle vivait avait été inévitable depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient toujours eu une connexion et une complicité évidente, mais à cet instant elle en prenait réellement conscience.

Les mois qui suivirent furent très compliqués aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Cassandra ne laissa pas partir son mari si facilement et ils se disputèrent le divorce pendant plusieurs mois, Stephen essayait d'être le plus conciliant possible avec sa femme pour éviter la douleur à sa fille qui se trouvait entre eux.

Mais la jeune texane prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir en l'empêchant de voir Mavi autant qu'il le souhaitait. Emily avait eu des doutes par rapport à la situation et avait même demandé à Stephen de reconsidérer son mariage, mais il refusait. Il l'aimait et voulait être avec elle. Cassandra devait respecter sa décision qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas.

Après une bataille juridique interminable durant une année entière, Stephen fut divorcé de Cassandra et pu avoir la chance d'avoir sa fille pendant les week-ends et les vacances. Finalement la bataille avait été rude et difficile, mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait suivit son coeur et ne regrettait pas sa décision, sauf celle de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Six mois après que son divorce soit déclaré, Stephen épousa l'amour de sa vie, sa partenaire dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Le mariage fut célébré dans le secret le plus total, avec les familles et les amis de la série et autres, les deux amoureux ne voulant aucun paparazzi près d'eux, s'étant déjà beaucoup trop mêlés de leur vie personnelle pendant le divorce.

Mavi qui avait eut du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie avec le divorce de ses parents, était à présent heureuse, et contente du mariage de son père avec Emily. Elle s'était habituée à sa belle-mère, même si les débuts avaient été difficile pour la jeune femme. La petite fille ne voulant pas s'approcher d'elle, ou alors lui menant la vie dure, Cassandra ne se gênant pas pour bourrer le crâne de sa fille de choses fausses sur Emily. Cette dernière l'avait laisser venir vers elle sans la brusquer, lui laissant le temps de s'acclimater à la situation, et avec le temps et la patience de la jeune femme, Mavi s'était sentie à sa place dans la nouvelle vie de son père.

Quelques mois après leur mariage, Stephen a trouvé une bonne surprise pour une paire de chaussons blancs pour bébé sur leur lit. Il comprit instantanément ce qu'Emily avait voulu lui dire et un énorme sourire apparemment sur son visage. Il sortit et téléphone fils Alors posta sur Twitter un Énorme **merci** à la fan Qui sans le Avait Transformé their vie Vouloir.

 **###################################**

 **A vos claviers pour vos avis. À bientôt**


End file.
